The Real Meaning of Family
by tamara72
Summary: When Hermione loses her parents, her guardian is someone surprising. She, Ron and Harry learn that people are not always what they appear to be on the surface. AU after OotP. Sequel - We Will Go On is up.
1. Sad Ending to a Wonderful Evening

After the death of Hermione's parents, she finds she is in the custody of a surprising person. And there are even more surprises in store for all involved. Starts the summer after OtP. AU after OtP.

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I am borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 1 - Sad Ending to a Wonderful Evening

Ron and Hermione walked out to the theater hand in hand and headed in the direction of a quiet spot to catch the Night Bus back to her home. This was there fourth official date, and Hermione had convinced Ron to see Les Miserable on stage. They both loved it. Ron had never attended anything like it before, and was on the edge of his seat throughout the show.

Ron had taken up the courage to ask Hermione out on a date during their recent stay in the infirmary, when it was just the two of them alone. They had decided to wait until summer, so they could do so without the watchful eyes of the student body at Hogwarts, not to mention Ginny and Harry. For each of their previous dates, his parents believed that Hermione was tutoring Ron or they were just hanging out together. They didn't even suspect that Ron and Hermione's relationship was slow blossoming beyond friendship, to something much more.

On the Night Bus, they sat close together, alternately discussing the show and kissing. Hermione really enjoyed kissing Ron. Ron had officially asked her to be his girlfriend earlier in the evening, and Hermione had excitedly said yes. They did decide that Harry should be the first to know, and they would keep it between them until then. Luckily, they were planning on seeing Harry this upcoming weekend, but Hermione was a little nervous about his reaction. Ron kept assuring her that Harry would be happy for them, and probably not surprised a bit.

They exited the Night Bus, a couple blocks from Hermione's house and started to walk toward the home. As they approached, they saw the crowd and flashing lights in the direction. Hermione, suddenly having an awful feeling in the pit of her stomach, she gripped Ron's hand tighter, as they headed quickly toward her home.

"Excuse me, please let me through." Hermione called out. Her neighbors seeing her quickly parted to let the young couple pass.

Hermione headed toward the home but an officer stopped her. "Sorry Miss, but you can't go in there."

"It's my home." Hermione said.

"Are you Hermione Granger?" The officer asked.

"Yes. This is my boyfriend, Ron Weasley." Hermione said her hand held securely in Ron's hand.

"Could you come with me? We have some people waiting for you at your neighbor's home." The officer said as he started to lead them toward the home.

"What is going on here?" Hermione asked.

"It will be explained as soon as we reach your neighbors." The officer replied.

Once inside, the officer led her to the living room. Inside it was, two other officers, along with Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. They all quieted as they saw her enter the room.

"What is going on here? Where are my parents?" Hermione asked starting to really panic.

"Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley, please come in and sit down." Professor Dumbledore said as he stood and gestured for them to take a seat next to Remus.

They sat on the couch, Hermione positioned between Ron and Remus. As soon as they were settled, Professor Dumbledore spoke again, "Miss Granger, tonight while you and Mr. Weasley were out, some persons broke into your parent's home and murdered them."

"How?" Ron asked as he wrapped an arm protectively around Hermione and she leaned into him.

"It was very brutal. There will need to be an autopsy performed to establish the exact cause of the deaths." One of the officers stated matter of factly.

"Can I see them?" Hermione asked quietly.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." The officer stated.

"Don't you need me to identify them?" She asked.

"Hermione," Remus said quietly placing under her chin and turn her head to look at him directly. "Professor Dumbledore adequately identified your parents. It is them. And although I understand your desire to see them for yourself, you need to ask yourself if you want to replace your last memory of them as they were when you left for the evening, or as they are now. Hermione, I don't think you want to see them as they are now."

As she saw the caring and concern and absolute honest in Remus's face, she started to cry. Ron wrapped his arms tighter around her as he pulled her back against his chest. Remus moved his hand taking her one of her free hands, while Tonks moved forward, kneeling before her and taking her other hand.

"Officer Tonks, we need to finish up our investigation. We are going to rejoin the others at the scene. I believe you have all the paperwork dealing with Miss Granger's custody." The officer stated as he and his colleagues made to leave.

Tonks quickly turned to look at him and answered in affirmative.

"Good then I will leave all this in your care."

After the officers left, Tonks returned her attention to crying young girl in front of her, "Hermione, did your parents ever discuss with you custody arrangements in case of their deaths?"

"A little, I know that they talked about the Weasleys, but felt it would be too much of a burden on them. They even looked into Remus, but unfortunately wizarding law prevents it. I believe they discussed the matter with Remus and Professor Dumbledore, but I don't know who they eventually decided on." Hermione replied quietly holding Remus hand while leaning back in Ron's arms.

"Hermione, your parents named Professor Severus Snape as your guardian."

TBC


	2. Meet The Wife

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I am borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 2 - Meet the Wife

Severus Snape ran his fingers through his short black hair as he rushed to his front door as he heard the knocking. "Who is it?" He called out.

"Minerva Mogonagall, Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts." The familiar voice called from the other side of the door.

Severus opened the door to allow her entrance, "Mother, what are you doing here this late at night?" asked the woman, her dark brown hair braided down her back, as she came into the entrance hall behind Severus.

"Hello Anna, where is everyone else?" Minerva asked as she rushed past Severus and her daughter leading them into the living room.

"In bed. It is rather late." Anna replied to her mother.

"Minerva, what is going on?" Severus asked with concern as they all stood in the middle of the living room.

"Albus, notified me that there has been an attack tonight. Hermione Granger's parents were brutally murdered. Luckily Miss Granger was out with Ronald Weasley at the time. Albus asked me to come to help prepare you. He and Remus will be bringing Tonks, Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley here tonight." Minerva informed them.

"Oh that poor girl." Anna stated sadly.

"Why here?" Severus asked.

"Apparently, her parents have chosen you, Severus, to be Miss Granger's guardian in case of their deaths." Minerva replied.

"Oh my." Was Anna's only response.

Severus sat in the nearest chair, on his face the look of shock was clearly written. "Me, why would they have chosen me? I would have figured that they would have chosen Arthur and Molly Weasley or you, considering how much that girl adores you."

"Apparently, when Miss Granger started at Hogwarts, her parents asked for a list of teachers meeting certain qualifications, and you must have met all of their qualifications."

"I will have to get the guest room ready." Anna stated thinking through the things that needed to be done fairly quickly. "I am assuming that Mr. Weasley will insist on staying here as well tonight?"

"Yes, I am sure he will." Severus responded coming out of his shock. "I would like Remus and possibly Tonks stay as well, it would be good to have an adult or two that she is comfortable with around for the time being."

"Yes that would be a good idea. Albus and I can stop by the Weasleys and explain things later tonight. Molly will not be happy that her son will not be returning home tonight, but we will not make him leave her tonight." Minerva agreed.

"Mother, can you help me get the rooms ready?" Anna asked.

"Yes, Severus can wait for your guests. I believe they will be here sooner than we think." She replied, then followed Anna toward the stairwell in the hall.

Severus paced around the living room, stopping occasionally to straighten an item on a shelf, while he waited. He was glad that Remus would be with them. They would have a lot to explain and it would go a great deal smoother with all the parties involved present for the explanation. He stopped and glanced at one of the pictures on the mantel. It would be almost thirteen years since the picture was taken. It was the day he married Anna, with only Remus, Albus and Minerva present.

It was right after James and Lily's funeral that his friendship with Remus was formed. They had both lost their best friends that day, and bonded at the Hogshead over Fire Whiskey, until Albeforth, called for Albus to come and fetch them. Albus had brought them back to Minerva's home, and that is where he really met Anna.

The following year when Severus began teaching at Hogwarts, and Anna was in her final year, they developed a friendship. The night of her graduation, Anna had shown up on Severus's door and asked him to marry her. He had been shocked. He had been slowly falling in love with her over the past year, but never thought to pursue it. So Anna, being Anna, took charge and took the lead. A trait she definitely inherited from her mother.

He was even more surprised that Anna's parents did not object to their union. Severus was even more grateful when Remus willing stood up for them. Even though they had become close friends over the years in private, in public, they maintained the animosity from their school days. It was to keep Severus undercover activities safe. And most importantly to keep his family safe.

Severus was brought out of his thoughts by the knocking of the door. Severus went to answer it, "Who is there?"

"It is I, Remus Lupin, werewolf and best man at your wedding, I have with me Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, and Albus Dumbledore." He heard the familiar voice answer.

Severus immediately opened the door and allowed his guests entrance. Greeting his guests, he lead them to the living room. Both Remus and Albus greeted Severus with a quick acknowledgment, and while Hermione head remained down cast her hands securely held in Remus's and Ron's. He did however notice the shocked look on Ron and Tonk's faces as they took in his appearance, with his short hair and dressed in jeans and lightweight burgundy jumper.

"Please have a seat." Severus stated as he gestured toward the couch. Remus led Hermione and Ron over to one of the couches and they all sat down. Albus took the chair at one end of the couch. Tonks moved to squeeze next to Remus on the couch. Severus glanced at Remus and saw his unspoken request to not mention Tonks. Severus knew that Remus had fallen head over heals for the klutzy Auror, but he felt he was not good enough for her. He also knew that Tonks loved Remus as well, but she didn't think she was smart enough for Remus. They had become the side project for most of the member of the Order as well as his own family. They all hated to see love go to such waist.

"Miss Granger." They all turned and saw Minerva enter the living room followed by Anna. Hermione immediately released the hands she was holding and rushed to Minerva, who wrapped her arms around the young girl she loved as much as her own daughter.

Severus stood and Anna approached his side. When she arrived next to him he took her hand and said, "Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, and Nymphadora . . . "

"The name is Tonks." Tonks responded automatically earning a slight smile from all present, including Hermione.

"Okay, Tonks, this is my wife Anna. Anna, this is Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Tonks."

"I am sorry to meet you all under such sad circumstances. Hermione, my mother and I have prepared a room for you to use upstairs, and Tonks, Remus and Ron, Severus thought it would be good if you two stayed the night as well. There is room for Tonks in with Hermione, and I'm sure the men won't mind sleeping on the couches for the night. Remus should actually be quite used to them by now." Anna informed them all.

Severus saw Ron and Remus exchange a look, and new the familiar 'I told you so' in Remus's eyes.

"Wait you and your mother?" Tonks asked glancing between Anna and Minerva.

"Yes, Anna, is the daughter of Minerva and . . . " Severus started to respond but was interrupted by what sounded like a herd of elephants running down the stairs and the entrance his three children into the living room, the oldest two in a panic, his oldest daughter caring her screaming younger sister, while his son tried to explain the situation yelling above the screaming.

TBC


	3. Meet the Children

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I am borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 3 - Meet the Children

"Brian, stop." Severus said as he reached forward and took the screaming four year old out of her sister's arms.

"Sh, Lily, you are okay." Severus said in a soothing voice rubbing her back as his daughter buried her face in his shoulder and quieted down.

"Okay, now, Brian, what happened?" Anna asked.

"I not really sure, I was asleep, having this wicked dream about being in a tornado, then all of a sudden I was awoken by Lily's screaming." Ten year old Brian replied.

"Remy, do you know what happened?" Severus asked as he continued to comfort Lily.

"I ran to Brian's room when I heard Lily scream, and for a brief second I saw Brian's stuff flying around his room before it all dropped to the floor. There is a real mess in there now." Twelve-year-old Remy answered adding the last part as a note that she was not going to help clean it up.

"The stuff flying around Brian's room is that what frightened you?" Severus asked Lily, and she only responded by nodding her head in affirmative as it was still buried into her father's shoulder. Severus just kissed the top of her head.

"Was that his first time?" Minerva asked from where she stood next to Albus, the unmistakable note of pride and excitement in her voice. In the commotion, everyone had risen from the seats and Hermione had moved back in between Remus and Ron.

"Yes." Anna responded excitedly.

"First time for what?" Brian asked concerned.

"We think you had your first magical experience." Anna replied hugging her son excitedly.

"See it is nothing bad. Brian was just doing his first magic. He was dreaming about a tornado, and it just sort of happened in his room." Severus told his daughter, kissing the top of her head, before turning to Brian, "I am very happy for you, Brian." Beaming at him.

"Thanks, Dad." Brian beamed back. "Does that mean I will get my letter this summer? I turn eleven on July 23rd." Brian asked as he turned to Minerva and Albus.

"I believe that will be the case." Professor Dumbledore replied very proudly.

Anna then interrupted by saying, "Anyway, we can discuss that later, there some people here that we would like you all to meet."

The kids turned to face the others in the room and Lily even raised her head from her father's shoulder to see who was there. "Uncle Remus." She called out reaching out for him, and Remus walked over to her and removed her from her father's arms, hugging Remy and Brian as well.

"Hi, beautiful." Remus said kissing Lily's forehead then turning to face the older kids, "It is seems like it has been ages since I have seen you kids."

"Kids, this is Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Nymphadora . . . " Severus started but was interrupted when both Tonks and his wife said, "It's Tonks." His wife smacking him in the shoulder.

"Yes, I was going to tell them that." Severus grimaced at his wife before finishing the introductions, "Anyway, these are my and Anna's children. This is Remy, she will be in her second year at Hogwarts, and Brian here should be starting at Hogwarts in September. And then this is Lily, and she is only four."

"Isn't Ron the boy who beat Grandma at wizard chess?" Lily asked awed at the obviously celebrities in her home.

"And no one has done that since she was a child." Remy added. Ron just bowed his head and blushed slightly at the praise.

"Hermione Granger, Uncle Remus says you are the brightest witch of your age." Brian stated in equal awe.

"Dad said you were probably the brightest witch of any age, mom and dad can't figure out why you are in Griffindor and not Ravenclaw. I'm in Ravenclaw" Remy added and Hermione blushed slightly as well.

"I don't remember there being a Remy Snape sorted last year." Ron stated.

"I go by Remy Gall at Hogwarts. Everyone thought it would be best if people didn't know that Professor Snape was my dad and that the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress were my grandparents."

"Grandparents!" Ron stated loudly.

"Yes, Anna is mine and Minerva's daughter." Albus confirmed.

TBC


	4. The Real Severus Snape

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I am borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 4 - The Real Severus Snape

"All this is unbelievable." Ron said as he sat next to Hermione on the couch. Professor Dumbledore had requested a break to allow Hermione to get settled a little and to allow the Snape children to settle back into their own beds. Professor Snape's children had requested that Remus and their dad put them back to bed, and Anna graciously agree to make some tea with the aide of Tonks.

Professors Dumbledore and Mogonagall had already left to inform the Weasleys along with the rest of the Order of tonight's events. So Hermione and Ron were now sitting alone in the Snape living room, trying to take in everything that had been thrown at them so far tonight.

"It's hard to believe that only a few hours ago we were watching Jean Valjean singing about one day more." Ron commented.

"I am not sure of how much more in surprises I can take. Although, the shock of the Snape family, has helped keep me from dwelling on my parents." Hermione said as tears started to roll down her face. "Ron, I'm an orphan."

Ron wrapped his arm around Hermione and pulled her closer to him. She turned her face into his chest, wetting his shirt with her tears.

"I know how much you love and miss your parents, but you still have me and Harry. We will always be here for you. We are your family and always will be. And you know that my family adores you. It is probably a good thing that we are here and not at the Burrows. Mom would probably smother you to death, and I have a feeling that Professor Snape won't." Ron said comforting her.

"Did you see the way he comforted his little girl and the pride on his face when he talked about Remy and Brian? Do you think his whole greasy git persona is just an act to maintain his cover? I barely recognized him when we arrived, he seemed so...I don't know...relaxed." Hermione said.

"I think we are going to find out everything very soon." Ron said when they heard Remus and Severus descend the stairs back into the living room. "Remus and Professor Snape are a lot more friendlier than I have ever seen them."

"If Mad Eye could only see the way, you coddle to that little girl of yours." Remus teased.

"I do not coddle." Severus responded looking affronted.

"If you talking about Lily, she has Sev wrapped very tightly around her little finger." Anna added as she entered the living room followed by Tonks, levitating a tray with tea and biscuits before her and setting it on the coffee table.

As everyone helped themselves to the refreshments, Tonks took a seat on the couch next to Hermione, while Remus, Anna and Severus seated themselves on the couch across from them.

"I am sure that the three you have a lot of questions, but if you will allow us to tell our story first, then we will answer your questions afterwards. What we are about to tell you must stay between us." Remus stated.

"Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, I know that you will want to tell Mr. Potter everything, but when you first discuss it, if you allow Remus to be present, I would appreciate it. I just want to make sure that Anna and the kids stay protected." Severus added.

They all agreed to the request.

"Well you all know of Remus friendship with James, Sirius and Peter in school. I grew up with Lily Evans, and we lived near each other as kids and attended primary school together. I was very surprised when I arrived at Kings Cross Station and Lily was there with her parents. Lily was my best friend at Hogwarts." Severus began.

"Lily even invited Severus to her wedding, but Sirius kind of made sure that he was not in attendance. And you know about the when Sirius set up Severus to meet the wolf. I did not know about that until afterwards. It took sometime me to forgive Sirius from trying to turn me into a murderer." Remus added to the story.

"Anyway, after James and Lily died, Remus and I ran into each other at their funeral. Both of us losing the only real family we had left, we sort of bonded over a bottle or two of fire whiskey." Severus said then heard his wife scoff.

"More like a case or two. Uncle Al called my dad to come and retrieve their sorry buts. They were smashed. Completely, totally smashed. Mom shoved and locked them both in the shower running cold water on them. It is lucky she didn't drown them." Anna added.

"Lets not go overboard." Severus said.

"Just being honest." Anna stated. "I was sobber that night, I think I remember your arrival much better than either of you do."

"Anyway, back to the issue at hand. Severus and I formed a friendship afterwards. As he continued as an informant for the Order, I became more active it trying to protect him. I am the secret keeper for his home, and for many other of his secrets. He has been brewing the Wolfesbane potion for me for many, many years. He has hopes in trying to prefect it to make the wolf disappear completely. Has not managed that yet, but it does taste much better." Remus continued.

"Hey, those side effects of yours are not near as bad either, I do recall you telling me." Severus defended himself to the teasing.

"Anyway," Anna said rolling her eyes at the men on either side of her. "As for me up to the point they are at, I am the daughter of Albus Dumbledore and Minerva Mogonagall. No, they have never been married. At Hogwarts, I went by Anna Gall, so that I would not draw attention to my relationship to my parents. Severus started teaching at Hogwarts my seventh year, and we became romantically involved and married after my graduation. I live here, and Sev comes home here whenever he is not on night duty at Hogwarts as well as holidays." Anna stated. "I am sure that over the next few days, you will notice that Lily tends to cling a little to her father. I blame it on that awful Umbridge woman. Due to all the restrictions, Sev was unable to make it home as often." Anna's obvious hatred of Deloris Umbridge very clear and much appreciated by Ron and Hermione.

"In the Order, only Albus and Minerva know of my friendship with Severus and even of Severus's marriage. I doubt any of them know that Albus and Minerva have a daughter. When we found out that Sirius was innocent, we decided it would be best for all involved if we maintained the public dislike of each other. It was not easy, biting my tongue when Severus and Sirius would get into one of their arguments, but I was able to hold my tongue and get a couple pot shots in at Severus." Remus recalled.

"Yes, that was some fun evenings. You should have been here the night Sev got fed up with Remus's apologies. I think it was finally made clear that they were just playing their parts and that nothing said in front of Sirius that was unkind to each other was meant by either one. Sev understood it faster then the most noble, bleeding heart, Remus." Anna smirked and both Severus and Remus laughed at the memory of their blow out.

Ron and Hermione were shocked to hear Severus laugh, but it fit more with the man that sat before them. It was kind and warm. Hermione was even starting to believe that her parents made the right choice in the Snapes as her guardians.

"So, Sirius never knew." Tonks said.

"No, and I don't regret it. I loved Sirius like a brother, but unfortunately we spent thirteen years apart. Although his life had literally stopped, mine had gone on. I don't think he would have understood that, especially that I had formed a close friendship with Severus of all people. He had a hard enough dealing with how much Harry and Nymphadora had changed while he was away." Remus explained.

"That is true. I think he had a hard time distinguishing between Harry and James." Tonks stated adding, "And don't call me Nymphadora."

Remus just smirked in response to Tonks last comment.

"So, the whole Hogwarts persona, that is just for show?" Ron asked.

"You mean the greasy git?" Severus asked and Ron reddened a little at that fact that Severus knew that they referred to him as that, but Severus just smiled at Ron, "Yes, I like my colleagues are of the opinion, that Miss Granger is probably the brightest witch to ever pass through Hogwarts, that both you and Mr. Potter would do much better in potions, if you paid a little more attention and concentrated more. Which I am sure Miss Granger has advised of you as well. And I am very glad that Mr. Longbottom will not be in my class next year. I worry a little at my survival sometime when he is in my classroom."

Hermione blushed at his compliment. And Ron smirked at how bad Neville was at potions, and the fact that Severus was so dead on about Hermione.

"Well we should probably all turn in for the night. Tonks is going to share a room with Hermione, while Remus and Ron will sleep down here. The next couple days are going to be very long and hectic. Hermione, if you need anything, don't be afraid to wake either of us. I am sure that our children may try to make a nuisance of themselves with all they have heard of you two, if they are just let us know." Anna said.

"Thank you." Hermione said as she and Tonks stood and followed Anna to the stairs, while Severus staid behind.

"Tomorrow we will need to make arrangements for Dr. & Dr. Grangers' funeral, as well as retrieve some of Miss Granger's belongings. Then someone should notify Mr. Potter and make sure that he is able to be in attendance." Severus stated.

"We will ask Hermione what she would like for her parents in the morning. Then after we make the arrangements, you and I can go and see Petunia. I have no doubt that she will remember us. Ron, you can stay the day with Hermione, then either I or Tonks can take you home tomorrow evening. And before you say it, I know you would prefer to stay and take care of Hermione, but we all know your mother, and she will have no problem with filing kidnaping charges if you are away for more than one night."

"Yeah, that is true." Ron grumbled.

"Well, we will see you in the morning, Severus." Remus said as he began to make his bed out on the couch.

"Yes, see you in the morning." Severus said as he made his way up the stairs.

TBC


	5. Hello, Tuni

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I am borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 5 - Hello, Tuni

The next morning, Severus magically expanded the dining room table to a handle everyone for breakfast. While Lily sat happily between her father and Remus, Remy and Brian sat near Hermione and Ron asking them questions from gigantic chess set to helping Harry with the Triwizard Tournament. Tonks even entertained them all by changing her nose shape.

After breakfast, while Tonks left for work and kids did their morning chores, Severus, Remus, Ron and Hermione sat in the living room discussing funeral arrangements. After making sure they had everything down the way Hermione wanted, Severus retrieved the guardianship papers Albus had given him the previous night and headed out with Remus to make the arrangements.

The arrangements were fairly easy to make. Next they headed to the Grangers' bank to start the paperwork to have all the accounts transferred into Hermione's name with Severus as the manger of the accounts. Remus contacted the law enforcement and made arrangements to stop and retrieve Hermione's personal belongings. At the house, the men were not sure what all to bring so they decided to pack all that was in her room, and if they were missing anything they could retrieve it at a later date.

They stopped at around noon to catch a bite to eat before heading to Privet Drive. "I never thought I would be back here again." Severus stated as they approached the Dursley's home. "I wonder if Mr. Potter knows that this is the house that his mother grew up in."

"Probably not. Where is Spinner's End located from here?" Remus asked.

"About three blocks south of here. The neighborhood is much more rundown than this is." Severus answered quietly.

Remus knocked on the door, and they both stood waiting for it to be answered.

"Yes." A rather heavy teenager said as he answered the door.

"Hello. We are here to see Petunia and Vernon Dursley." Remus stated very business like.

"Mom! Door!" The teenager yelled.

"Dudley dear, who is it?" Petunia asked as she entered the entryway.

"Hello, Tuni." Severus said. The use of her childhood nickname caused Petunia's eyes to widen in recognition of not only Severus, but Remus as well.

"Sev and Remus, what are you doing here?" Petunia said harshly.

"Mom, who are these people?" Dudley asked.

"We are old friends of Lily and James Potter." Remus informed the young man.

"Tuni, we need to speak with you and with Harry as well." Severus said forcing his way into the home.

"Sev, I did not invite you in." Petunia stated, but followed Severus into the living room.

"Harry Potter, get down here!" Severus called out.

Harry having heard the commotion in the house, quickly made his way down to the living room, upon hearing Professor Snape's voice. Upon arriving into the living room, Harry was surprised at Professor Snape's cleaned up appearance. He was also elated to see Remus Lupin standing in the living room with Professor Snape. Harry immediately launched himself toward Remus, hugging him tightly, before berating him with his many questions.

"Are you here about Hermione? I saw the news reports about her parents, but she wasn't mentioned at all. Is she okay? I sent Hedwig to Ron, but I haven't heard back. Is she at the Burrows? I know that she didn't have any other family. What is going to happen to her? Why is Snape here with you?" Harry rambled before Remus interrupted him.

"Harry if you will calm down we will explain to you and your aunt what is going on. And it is Professor Snape." Remus corrected him, "Please, everyone sit down."

"Professor Snape, you are a teacher at Harry's school?" Petunia asked shocked.

"Yes, Remus was as well at one time." Severus answered. "Now if you would please sit."

Petunia sat on the sofa keeping Dudley close by her, while Remus, Severus and Harry occupied the remaining chairs in the room.

"Sev, who is this Hermione that Harry is asking about?" Petunia asked.

"Tuni, I am guessing you heard about the dentists that were murdered in Kent last night? They are the parents of Harry's classmate and friend Hermione Granger. Mr. Potter, Miss Granger is fine. Her parents had made arrangement as to who would be her guardian under these circumstances, and she has been delivered safely to them. Mr. Weasley is with her at this very moment." Severus answered.

"Mom, why does he call you Tuni?" Dudley asked of the unfamiliar name.

"Sev was my sister best friend from childhood. He grew up on Spinner's End." Petunia replied, not hiding her disdain for the neighborhood Severus was raised in.

"What?" Harry asked shocked.

"It is true, Harry." Remus confirmed adding, "We have more to tell you, but now is not the time, and this is definitely not the place. We will arrange to have you come and spend time with Hermione and Ron, and then we can get you completely update to the recent developments."

"Was it . . . " Harry asked.

"Yes." Severus replied before Harry could complete his question. "But we are here to make arrangements for you to attend the funeral."

"There is no way he is traveling to Kent on his own, or with either of you." Petunia stated.

"Then you and your husband and of course your son should attend with him." Remus stated.

"What? We don't even know these people." Petunia stated shocked by the suggestion.

"The Grangers were very prominent citizens in England. They have made quite a name for themselves in the field of dentistry. I am sure your acquaintances would be impressed that, due to your nephew's friendship with their daughter, you were among the limited invites to the private funeral service." Remus reasoned, Harry hiding the smile of how well Remus was playing his aunt.

"Yes, I see your point." Petunia said as she saw how good it would look to all of her husband's colleagues.

"Good. I will be arriving tomorrow at 9:00 a.m. to escort you to Kent." Remus stated. "Now is there some place where we can speak to Harry privately before we head out?"

"Yes, you can come up to my room." Harry offered leading Remus and Severus up to his room.

Upon entering the room after putting up a quick silencing spell, Severus said, "This room was pale yellow when it was Lily's room."

"This was my mom's room?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yes, this is the house that your mom and aunt grew up in." Severus informed him.

"Why do you look so different?" Harry asked still slightly shocked at Severus's changed appearance.

"This is how Severus normally looks away from Hogwarts." Remus stated. "Much to his wife's relief."

"Really funny, Remus. Though it is true. Anna would hate if I showed up at home as the greasy git." Severus confirmed.

"You are married?" Harry asked shocked.

"Yes, you will get to meet her tomorrow, and we will arrange to explain everything in detail then." Severus confirmed.

"Harry, we just wanted to reassure you that Hermione is fine physically. She is with a family that will take good care of her and protect her. We are also going to arrange to have Ron with her as much as Molly will allow." Remus informed him.

"Was Hermione at home when they were attacked?" Harry asked.

"No, Ron had come to visit her, and they had gone out to a show. They arrived back, after the events. Professor Dumbledore, Tonks and myself immediately took them to Hermione's guardian." Remus answered, waiting for Harry to eventually ask the question he was dreading, which he did.

"Who is Hermione's guardian? Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked.

"I am." Severus answered.

"What?" Harry exclaimed.

"Apparently, the Grangers asked for a list of teacher meeting certain requirements, and I fit all their requirements. We were all quite shocked."

"Professor Snape is a good man, Harry. He and his wife will take excellent care of Hermione. Trust me." Remus tried to assure a skeptical Harry.

"You better."

"I will." Severus responded. "We better get going. Anna will be up in arms if we are late for dinner."

"Molly will be worse if I return Ron home too late." Remus said.

"Ron is not staying with Hermione?" Harry asked worried.

"No, we would be willing to have him, but Molly would never allow Mr. Weasley to be away from home for another night, even for Miss Granger. But, Remus has agreed to stay with us up until the next full moon to help Miss Granger get situated." Severus replied.

"We will take good care of her. I promise." Remus said.

"Okay." Harry responded a little reassured by Remus.

Harry led Remus and Severus back down to the front door. He hugged Remus while Severus nodded at Petunia and Dudley before they both left.

TBC


	6. The Family Project

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I am borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 6 - The Family Project

It was late afternoon at the Snape's, Hermione was curled up with a copy of Hogwarts a History Anna had lent her, while Ron was telling Remy and Brian, in very vivid detail, of World Cup game between Bulgaria and Ireland when she felt someone curl up next to her. Looking down she saw a barely awake Lily, who had just awoken from her nap.

"Hey Lily, did you sleep well?" Hermione asked.

The little girl nodded then maneuvered to sit more directly into Hermione's lap. Hermione marked her place in the book, and set it off to the side so that she could hold Lily better.

"Did Ron wake you with his enthusiastic telling of the Wronski Feint performed by Victor Krum?" Hermione asked quietly while Ron continued to talk animatedly with the others.

"No. I just woke up. Do you think Daddy will be home soon?" The little girl asked her.

"I would suppose so. It is almost dinner time, and he promised your mom that he and Remus would be back for dinner." Hermione said.

"Daddy said that you were going to be living with us now, as part of our family, kind of like Uncle Remus." Lily said.

Hermione noticed that Ron stopped talking and he, Remy and Brian were listening to her and Lily's conversation. "Yes, I am."

"We are sorry about your parents. You must be really sad." Remy said.

"Thank you, and yes I miss them very much. But it does help having all of you around to talk to if I need to talk." Hermione said sharing a special smile with Ron.

"So are you two dating?" Remy asked.

"Yes." Ron responded.

"Good, you two seem nice together. Uncle Remus once said that you reminded him of our parents." Remy stated.

"How?" Hermione asked very curious as to the comparison.

"Well Dad is a bit of a workaholic and Mom helps him to relax and have fun. Grandpa said that he and Grandma were the same, except Grandma is the workaholic in their case." Brian responded.

"I can see that." Ron said thinking of how many times he had compared Hermione to Professor Mogonagall.

"Dad says you are really smart." Remy said.

"She is a genius." Ron said proudly to which Hermione blushed.

"Do you think you could help me if I ever need it?" Remy asked.

"Well considering you are in Ravenclaw, I doubt you would need it. But, sure I would be willing to help you anytime." Hermione replied smiling at the girl.

"Just don't ask for her help in Divinations. She is awful on that front." Ron stated teasingly.

To which Remy responded, "Well it is a very wooly subject." Causing Ron to roar with laughter.

"What is so funny?" Remy asked.

"You sound just like your grandmother and Hermione, and take it from me, it is the best kind of compliment to receive." Ron replied catching his breath from the laughter.

"Since you are going to be apart of the family, you can help us with our project." Brian said.

"What project?" Hermione asked.

"Operation Knock Some Sense Into Uncle Remus." Brian stated.

"Huh?"

"Uncle Remus is in love." Lily informed them.

"He is?" Ron asked.

"Yes, to Nymfidory" Lily replied.

"It's Nymphadora, but it is safer to call her Tonks." Hermione said.

"Not to mention easier." Brian added.

"Anyway, Uncle Remus is hung up on Tonks, and we could tell from last night that Tonks feels the same." Remy started.

"But Uncle Remus is being a git about it." Brian stated.

"Language, Brian." Hermione said causing Ron to laugh and Brian to scowl.

"Get used to it man. She has a radar for that sort of thing." Ron informed him.

"Anyway, Uncle Remus thinks he is too poor . . . " Remy said.

"Too old . . . " Lily added

"Too dangerous." Brian finished.

"That is nonsense." Hermione stated.

"Yeah, you are on our side. So will you help us with our project?" Remy asked.

"Please?" Lily added as she cuddled into Hermione's lap.

"Yes, I and I am sure Ron, would love to help you with Operation Knock Some Sense Into Uncle Remus." Hermione assured them.

Ron placed his hand in the middle of the group, with Remy, Brian, Lily and finally Hermione placed theirs on top. "So we are agreed?" Ron asked.

"Agreed." They all stated before breaking apart their hands.

"Okay, what kind of mischief is going on here?" Severus asked as he and Remus entered spying the group huddled together in the living room.

"Daddy." Lily squealed leaping off Hermione's lap and racing toward her father leaping into his arms.

"Mr. Weasley and Brian, can you help Remus move Miss Granger's belongs into her room?" Severus requested. "We were not sure what to bring, so we packed everything in your room. If you are missing anything we can go back and pick it up later in the week."

"Thank you, Professor." Hermione responded.

"Miss Granger, while we are at Hogwarts you call me Professor, while we are here in my home, your home now, both you and Mr. Weasley can call me Severus. I want you to feel comfortable here with me and my family. Okay."

Hermione smiled at him. "Okay, but it would help if you would start calling us by our first names as well." Severus smiled in agreement.

"Sev, good you are home. Everyone get cleaned up for dinner." Anna said coming out of the kitchen, then quickly turning to head back into the kitchen again. Everyone headed to wash up for dinner.

TBC


	7. Ron vs Molly

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I am borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 7 - Ron vs Molly

Remus and the Snapes allowed Hermione and Ron some private time to say goodbye, before Ron returned to the Burrows.

"I'll just insist that I come back with Remus. I won't let my mom say no." Ron stated, desperately not wanting to leave Hermione.

"You know she is not going to let you. I will be fine here. The kids have some fun Muggle board games that we are going to play, and then I will turn in and I will see you tomorrow at the funeral. Professor, I mean Severus, has arranged for you, Harry and Remus to sit with me for the service. I know it sounds strange, but I actually trust Severus to take care of me." Hermione said, hoping Ron would not get into a big fight with his mother. The truth was that she would feel better with Ron close, but she also knew that Mrs. Weasley wanted to control as much of her kids lives now as possible, especially due to Voldermort's return. And since she really had no control over Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, they all being of age, she tended to exert even more control over Ron and Ginny.

"Ron, it is time to go." Remus said as he knocked on the door.

Ron pulled Hermione into a tight hug, before releasing her enough to kiss her properly on the lips.

"I will see you tomorrow morning." Hermione reassured him.

"Yes, tomorrow." Ron said kissing her again before taking her hand to walk back to the living room to join the others.

Ron said goodbye to the others, and Remus assured them he would be back soon.

As soon as the front door closed, the tears started to run down Hermione's face. Anna came to her and wrapped her arms around Hermione, trying to reassure her as she cried into Anna's shoulder.

"You will see him tomorrow." Anna reassured.

"I know, and I am just being silly. Since it happened, he has been my constant, and now he is not here." Hermione said calming herself, and wiping her eyes as she drew back from Anna's embrace.

"I assure you that Ron hated leaving you, and I am also sure there is going to be a right storm tonight at the Burrows. Remus will probably be here sooner than we expect, to avoid the War of the Weasleys." Severus said as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, Ron definitely gets his temper from Mrs. Weasley. We may even hear it all the way over here." Hermione said with a slight laugh.

"Well come on, the kids decided that you get to pick out the game." Anna said as she wrapped an arm around Hermione and led her to the game closet in the hall.

RWHG-RLNT-SSAS-HPGW-ADMM-AWMW-BWFD-FWAJ-GWKB-SSAS-RLNT-RWHG

"I am going to pack up some of my belongs, then I am going to return with Remus back to Hermione." Ron stated as he entered his family home side stepping his mother's embrace and heading toward the stairs.

"You will do no such thing. You are staying here tonight, and every night until you return to Hogwarts." Molly demanded.

"Bloody hell! Hermione needs me. You just made me abandon my best friend when she needs me the most." Ron argued angrily as Arthur, Bill, Fred, George, Ginny, Fluer and Remus gathered in the corner of the kitchen to stay out of the way of the fire works.

"I am sure Hermione's guardians know her well enough to adequately see to her needs." Molly argued. "And watch your language."

"Considering she just really met them last night, I have my doubts as to how well they know her. And they definitely do not know her as well as I do." Ron shot back.

"That is not my concern, and you are my responsibility and you will do as I say. If her parents had wanted us to watch over Hermione constantly, they would have placed her with us." Molly yelled.

"If it were Harry, you would react differently. You would move heaven and earth to take care of him." Ron accused quietly as if just now realizing something.

"What are you saying?" Molly asked angrily.

"Ron." Arthur warned.

"What, it is true. Mom would protect Harry like a mother lion, but not Hermione. Hermione has lost her whole family, because of Vol-Voldermort." Ron stated, everyone gasped, shocked at Ron's use of the Dark Lord's name. "Maybe the Grangers sensed this in Mom, that Mom didn't really like Hermione. Maybe that is why they chose Professor Snape over us to take care of Hermione. Get that Mom, the Grangers believed that Professor Severus Snape would make the better parent for Hermione than you."

"Severus Snape is Hermione's guardian?" Bill asked surprised.

"Yes." Remus confirmed.

"Ronald, I like Hermione very much." Molly said shocked by the accusation.

"But she is no Harry Potter." Ron stated not pausing to let his mother respond. "You know, I know that you are not going to let me leave tonight, and I will deal with that. It won't be that long until I am seventeen and you have no say over me." Ron stated angrily heading toward the stairs again, "Oh, Hermione is more than my best friend, she is my girlfriend. So I suppose you and Ginny will start treating her with the same disrespect that you treat Fluer, calling her names behind her back. Obviously, you are only nice to Hermione because she is also friends with Ginny. The fact that she matters to me is really of no importance." And with that Ron stomped up the stairs and slammed his door shut.

Molly turned angrily toward her husband, "You could have backed me up."

But Arthur didn't get a chance to respond when he saw Fluer turn to Bill. "They hate me?" Fluer asked quietly of Bill with tears streaming down her face, then took off for the stairs herself. Bill glanced angrily at his mother and sister before following her up the stairs.

"Maybe one of them will see reason, and we will be rid of Flem for good." Ginny whispered quietly to the twins.

"Ginny!" They both exclaimed.

"If you think that Bill . . . " Fred began.

"Will choose you and Mom over the lovely Miss Delacor..." George added.

"You are dead wrong." The finished together.

"Well, I better be heading out. I need to think of how I am going to down play this for Hermione. She has enough on her mind, not to added Ron and Molly's fight to it. Tonks and Kingsley will arrive here tomorrow at nine to escort you all to the funeral. Oh, and here are pictures of the appropriate attire for a Muggle funeral." Remus said handing Arthur a some picture of men and women ripped out of a catalogue.

"Thank you, Remus. And give Hermione our love." Arthur replied walking him to the door.

"I will." Remus said as he took his leave.

TBC


	8. The Nightmare

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I am borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 8 - The Nightmare

_Hermione was sitting around the kitchen table in her families' home with everyone she loved around her. Her parents, the Weasleys, Harry, Professor Mogonagall, Remus and Tonks. Sitting on either side of her were her best friend Harry and the boy she loved Ron._

_They were all sitting there laughing and talking when suddenly blood started pooring out of her parents bodies. They kept laughing as if nothing was happening. No one but her was noticing. Then suddenly her parents disappeared._

"Mom Dad!" She screamed. "Come back!"

_She started calling out for them and looking around for them. Then she watched as one by one the members of the Weasley family disappeared. Laughing and smiling all the while. Hermione grabbed tight to Ron's hand to keep him with her, and he seemed to be staying. Next Professor Mogonagall disappeared, then Tonks, and finally Remus. _

"No don't leave me!" Hermione cried out.

_Now it was just Hermione, Ron and Harry alone at the kitchen table. "I have to go now." Harry said._

"No don't leave me." Hermione said as she reached for him with her free hand

"_I have to go. I am the Chosen One. I have to go." Harry said as he slipped from her grasp and slowly disappeared._

"Harry! Don't leave!" She yelled but he was gone.

"Ron, you can't leave me. I need you." Hermione said as she gripped Ron's hand tighter.

"_You know I don't have a choice." Ron said as he started to fade from view._

"Ron stay with me! Don't leave me! I need you! Ron! Harry! Mom! Dad! Come back! Ron, come back!" Hermione screamed as she tossed and turned while sobbing.

Severus and Remus had been quietly discussing Order business in the living room, when they heard Hermione's screams. Both immediately rushed up to her room. Anna and the children came barreling out of their rooms as well, but Severus put up a hand letting them know that Remus and he would handle it. As they entered her room, it broke both of their hearts to see her tossing and turning and sobbing in her bed.

They both took position on either side of her bed. While Severus put a hand on her arm to try and calm her, Remus did the same from his side and started to talk to her trying to wake her out of her obvious nightmare.

"Hermione sweetheart, you are safe. You need to wake up now. Severus and I are right here. You are not alone. Hermione!" Remus said starting to talk quietly but slowly raising the level of his voice in hope to break through her nightmare.

Severus was surprised when Hermione grasped a hold of his hand and held onto it for dear life. "Don't go."

"I not going anywhere, Hermione. And neither is Remus, but you need to wake up." He said to her.

Suddenly her eyes shot open. First she looked at Remus then Severus then back to Remus. Then still keeping a firm grip on Severus hand she shot up and wrapped her free arm around Remus and buried her face in his chest sobbing.

"You are okay. You are safe. Severus and I are right here. You are not alone. We are not going anywhere." Remus whispered soothingly as he stroked Hermione's hair.

"Everyone I love was disappearing." She sobbed into his chest. "First my parents then finally Harry and Ron. Harry had to go face Voldermort. Ron wanted to stay, but he didn't have a choice. I tried to hold onto him so tightly, but he disappeared just like the rest. I am going to lose everyone."

"No you are not. We are all going to fight like hell to not only defeat The Dark Lord, but to stay alive and return to those we love. I am not saying that we won't lose some, but Harry and Ron will fight tooth and nail to come back to you. As we all know that you will do for them. We just all need to have faith." Severus said calmly as Hermione her sobs dying down raised her head to see if he really believed what he was telling her. She saw that he did.

He gently squeezed her hand that was in his and she gently loosened her grip on his hand and smiled in thanks.

"It has all finally really hit home. With Cedric, I knew everything was going to change. But my parents were not a part of this war or this fight. They just had the misfortune to have brought a witch into the world. I should have sent them away. I should have known that my friendship with Harry, with blood traitors, as a muggle born, would have put them in danger." Hermione said.

"Hermione, no one could have none that he would have gone after your family in such a way. I tell you this, if I had known, I would have done everything in my power to have saved them." Severus told her.

"When we were at Grimald Place cleaning, Molly had a boggart of Arthur and her children dead. I made her a promise that I would take care of Ron and Ginny should anything happen to her and Arthur. They are a part of my family, just like Severus is, just like Harry is, and just like you are. All the members of the Order would willing take care of you because you are a part of us. The Order in a sense is a family." Remus assured her.

"Hermione, I know for a long time, your parents were the only family you had. But you are not alone now. You have Ron and Harry. You have Remus and Tonks. You have the Weasleys. And you have Anna and I. We will take care of you and protect you like we would Remy, Brian and Lily. I know you have just become a part of our family, but your parents did me the great honor of placing your well being in my care, and I will do whatever it takes to live up to that honor." Severus told her looking her straight in the eye so that she would know that every word he told her was true.

And he knew she did when she abruptly release Remus and wrapped both arms around his neck hugging her tight. "Thank you." She whispered. Severus wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back.

Suddenly their was a slight knock at the door and they all looked up to see Anna standing their holding Lily, with Remy and Brian behind her. "Is everything okay in here?"

"Yes, I am sorry for waking you all." Hermione said as she wiped here face with a handkerchief that Remus had conjured up out of midair.

"No problem. And don't apologize, believe it or not you are not the first person to wake up screaming in this house, and I can guarantee that you won't be the last. Some of my nightmares are absolutely brutal." Anna confided.

"Why don't you all come in and join us." Severus invited as he, Hermione and Remus all scooted to the end of the bed with their backs against the headboard, while Anna, Remy and Brian took positions at the footboard. As soon as Anna had sat down, Lily had crawled herself to be stationed between her father and Hermione. And their they spent the rest of the night, talking all eventually falling asleep safe together on Hermione's bed.

TBC


	9. Arriving to Say Goodbye

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I am borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 9 - Arriving to Say Goodbye

When Remus arrived at the Dursleys the next morning, he was still a little stiff from the awkward position he had slept in the previous night, but he would not have traded the smile that was on Hermione's face when she woke up with her knew family curled around her for anything.

The thing Remus wanted the most right now if for Hermione to feel safe, at least as safe as one could feel in a world at war. Last night he knew that they had made major progress. Did he think that it would be the last of her nightmare? No. He had nightmares of losing those he loved often, but he knew that he could not dwell on it. All he could do is fight to keep those he loved safe, and that he would do.

Harry had answered the door, and Remus was glad that Hermione suggested that he pick up a suit for Harry to wear. The suit he was wearing was definitely two sizes too big. Harry, gratefully changed, then they all headed out, Vernon, Petunia, Dudley, Harry and Remus to travel to Kent for the funeral.

When they arrived, the funeral director remembering Remus from the day before showed the Dursleys to their seats, then directed Remus and Harry to where Hermione waited with the Severus, Anna, Professors Dumbledore and Mogonagall.

Anna and Severus had discussed in great detail as to whether to bring the children or not. They decided they would leave them at home for the service, then retrieve them before they headed to Grimald Place.

Severus and Remus had met with Albus early that morning and had decided that due to the most public knowledge of Severus becoming the guardian of a Muggle born, it would be best if he ending his spy duties. Remus and Anna had done extensive research of how to remove the dark mark from Severus's arm, and the ceremony would be performed at Headquarters in front of the Order. They would then introduce Anna and the children to the Order. Revealing not only their relationship to Severus but to Albus and Minerva as well.

"Harry!" Hermione called out relieved as she rushed into give her best friend a crushing hug. Harry not minding being hit in the face with the bushy hair, having become accustomed to it over the last five years.

"I am so sorry about your parents." Harry said as he hugged her tightly to him. "Remus has arranged for me to stay tonight with you, but I have to go back to the Dursleys for at least another couple weeks."

"I know you hate it, but it is for the best. And anyway, Severus, Anna and Remus are taking very good care of me." Hermione assured him.

Noticing Hermione's use of Professor Snape's first name, Harry scowled and when Hermione released him and turned to see Severus Snape standing in the room.

"Harry, this is Severus's wife Anna." Hermione introduced.

"Hello Harry, it is very nice to finally meet you. I have heard so much about you from not only my husband, but Remus and my parents as well. Our children are looking forward to meeting you later today." Anna said as she offered her hand to Harry.

Harry shook it and was surprised by the familiar feeling he receive by looking into her sparkling blue eyes.

"I know it is quite a shock, and believe me you are in for more. But believe me, Hermione is perfectly safe with Severus and Anna." Remus tried reassure him.

"And you have been there as well." Harry stated.

"Yes. I have an open invite at the Severus's home. Hermione knows that if she needs me, I will be there in a heartbeat." Remus confirmed.

Just then the door of the room opened and Ron bursts in followed by an obviously winded Tonks.

"Hermione." Ron said as he rushed over to her and took her into his arms. "I am sorry that I had to leave you last night. I got here today as fast as I could."

"Actually, Ginny and his mother were not moving fast enough for him, so I brought Ron, Bill and Fluer, and Kingsley will be arriving with the rest of the Weasleys." Added a very harried Tonks.

"Ron, it is okay. We played board games then went to bed, just like I said. And even though Remus down played it, I know you had a pretty good blowout with your mother. You know she loves you and just wants to protect you." Hermione said drawing back from Ron's embrace to look at him. She would tell him about the nightmare, but he was too worked up now to deal with it.

"I should have been with you. I wanted to be with you." Ron said, Hermione knew that this was a battle that would take place for the remainder of the summer between Ron and his mother, and while she didn't want to be the reason for a rift between Ron and his mom, she did like the fact that he was willing to fight anyone to be with her. It was another component that helped her feel safe in this new world of hers.

"Look I am fine, safe, right here in your arms. Now Brian missed you since the girls once again outnumbered the boys, but everything went very well." Hermione reassured him giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"By the way, who is with the kids? Everyone who knows of their existence is in this room." Ron asked noticing their absence.

"Professor Flitwick had a whole knew education this morning." Severus said with a smirk on his face. It had been a very interesting morning when Professor Flitwick had arrived with Professor Mogonagall. Severus had relished in the laugh Hermione had when leaving they saw Filius surrounded by his charges and only child in his care smaller than him was Lily.

Just then the funeral director arrived to notify them that the services would be starting soon, and that was when Ron noticed Harry was there eyeing them suspiciously. "Harry!" Ron called out releasing Hermione, but grabbing a hold of her hand, "When did you get here?"

"Before you, but obviously once you entered the room our pal Hermione only had eyes for you and you the same with her." Harry smiled seeing the slight blush rise in both his best friends faces.

"We wanted to tell you first, but it really only became official a couple days ago." Ron explained feeling bad that Harry was practically the last to know.

"It's fine. In fact it is great. I have been waiting since the Yule Ball for you two to get your act together. I was surprised it didn't happen last summer." Harry said, and Ron wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulder while he rolled his eyes at Harry.

"Well, we should be heading out to the service. Hermione, are you ready?" Remus asked.

"No, but I never will be." Hermione answered. Ron retook Hermione's hand while Harry took the other. Remus placing a hand at Tonks back to guide her, led the way out the door.

TBC


	10. Goodbyes and Hellos

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 10 - Goodbyes and Hellos

An ordinary muggle would see the attendees at the funeral of Dr. and Dr. Granger and see an ordinary service. But a wizard would notice that on one side of the aisle behind the pall bearers sat the muggles and on the other side behind the family sat the wizards. Remus at the end of the front row next to Harry, Hermione was positioned between Ron and Harry, her hands remaining held in theirs the entire time. Severus, Anna, and Professors Dumbledore and Mogonagall obtained the row behind them. Followed by Mr. & Mrs. Weasley with Ginny and Charlie, then Bill and Fluer with the twins. Finally were Tonks, Kingsley, Neville and Luna.

Hermione barely heard the minister as she kept her gaze on the caskets that help her mother and father. Quiet tears flowed down her face, but her hands remained firmly in Ron and Harry's hands. She silently said her own goodbye, thanking them for giving her life and love, and supporting her in a world they didn't really understand.

As the service ended, the attendees filed past the caskets, and Hermione rose to thank them for coming to the service. Ron and Harry stood with her, but remained in the background, just allowing her to know they were right there with her. The muggle side was first. Friends and colleagues of her parents, many she barely knew expressed their sympathy. Hermione could feel Harry tense up as the Dursleys approached, but his aunt's familiarity with Severus and Remus seemed to curtail any out of place comments on their part.

As Hermione's friends past, Tonks and Luna hugged her tightly, but Neville blushed slightly when Hermione hugged him. All the Weasley hugged her, the twins nearly smothering her, and Mrs. Weasley sobbing so hard that Mr. Weasley and Charlie had to half carry her away. As the last of the attendees past, there were only eight remaining. Anna, Professor Dumbledore and Professor Mogonagall hugged Hermione and left to retrieve the children and Professor Flitwick, to bring them to Grimald Place, while Severus and Remus would remain to escort Hermione, Ron and Harry there.

The four men allowed Hermione private time to approach the caskets and say one last goodbye to her parents, as they stood off to the side. While Severus and Ron kept a watchful eye on Hermione, Remus quickly explained to Harry that Anna and Severus had three children, two girls and a boy ages 12, 10 and 4.

Remus decided to allow the knowledge that their oldest was named in honor of him and the youngest in honor of Harry's mother to wait until they reached Grimald Place and Harry actually met the children. Then there was the fact that Remus was the children's godfather. Remus feared that Harry would feel it as a betrayal to Sirius, when all he was doing was protecting the children that he loved.

"I'm ready." Hermione said as she rejoined them and took Ron's hand. It was decided that they would apparate to Grimald Place, and so Harry took a hold of Remus's arm, while Hermione and Ron grabbed onto Severus.

When they arrived at Grimald Place, most of the Order members were already present. Many of them approached Hermione and offered their sympathy, which she accepted with gratitude. When the three professors arrived with Anna and the children, everyone except Remus, Ron, Hermione, Tonks and Harry were shocked to see the strangers present at Headquarters. The children shyly stayed close to their family and Remus, uncertain of their welcome in this large group of strangers.

Mrs. Weasley had prepared enough food to feed three armies and everyone was in the living room grazing at the buffet when Professor Dumbledore called the first informal part of the meaning to order.

"Right now, I'd just like to make introductions and to share some of what will take place at the main meeting tonight. Although no one under age can be a member of the order, I'm requesting that Mr. Potter, Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley be present for tonight's meeting. I will not allow any objections to this matter either." He said glancing at Mrs. Weasley before she could refuse, "They are also the only underage I will allow to attend the meeting." He added glancing at Ginny.

"And so you all know now, all present will be required not to share a word of what is said in the meeting to anyone not present. There are some very vital issues to take care of and it directly involves the safety of several members of the Order and their families." Dumbledore stressed to which Ginny scowled knowing that not even the twins would break such a requirement to share the information with her.

"First I'd like to inform you all that Miss Granger has, by her parents' request, been placed under the guardianship of Severus Snape. With Remus Lupin and Young Mr. Weasley's help, she has settled into her new home and is being well taken care of." Professor Dumbledore stated pausing to smile at Severus and Hermione where they stood together.

"Next, we will be adding a new member to the Order tonight. I'd like to introduce my and Minerva's daughter Anna Gall Snape. Anna also happens to be the wife of Severus." Hermione heard the gasps around her and was not sure if it was that Professors Dumbledore and Mogonagall had a daughter or that she was married to Severus. Most likely both.

And Harry finally understood why Anna's eyes looked so familiar. She had her father's eyes.

"I'd also like to introduce my grandchildren. First of all we have twelve year old Remy Minerva Snape. She is in Ravenclaw, like her mother was and uses the name Remy Gall, while at Hogwarts." From her spot between her mother and brother, Remy smiled shyly as all the attention turned to her.

"Next we have Brian Severus Snape, who will turn eleven in a few weeks. He will be starting at Hogwarts in September as Brian Gall." From his spot between Remy and his father, Brian smiled proudly at the mention of his upcoming status as a first year at Hogwarts.

"Lastly, over in her father's arms is Lillian Eileen Snape. Lily is four, and very much a daddy's girl." Lily simply buried her head into her father's neck as the attention was turned onto her.

"Now I'm sure you all have a lot of questions, and all will be answered in due time. Please feel free to approach Minerva or myself, and we will answer all that we can. Also, I'm sure Remus Lupin can answer your questions as well. Now please everyone enjoy the wonderful food that Molly has prepared." Professor Dumbledore finished.

Hermione discretely retrieved Remy and Brian, while Remus managed to procure Lily from her father's arms and brought them over to where Harry stood with Ron, Ginny and Tonks. Neither Ron nor Hermione failed to notice the look in Tonks's eyes as she saw Remus's easy grace and comfort with Lily.

"Ron, we missed you at the house last night." Brian said as he greeted his new friend.

"Yes, I wish I had of been there. Hermione is always talking about all these fantastic muggle board games, and I was looking forward to playing one. Anyway, we have some people we would like you to meet. Remy, Brian and Lily this is my sister, Ginny Weasley and Hermione and my best friend, Harry Potter."

Both Ginny and Harry greeted the children warmly, and Hermione was proud of the restraint Harry seemed to be showing. Like them, he had been thrown several shocks recently, and the fact that Severus had obviously named his daughters after Remus and Harry's mother was the topper.

She figured that he also could not help but noticing Lily's coloring. While Remy favored her mother, expect for her coal black hair and Brian favored Severus, except for the bright blue eyes, Lily had dark auburn hair and green eyes. Hermione had commented on that fact last night when they were all talking in her bed, and Severus said they were both kind of surprised at her coloring.

Albus merely suggested that Lily Potter had obviously given them a gift. In return for the same gift Severus had given her, by keeping his vow to do whatever it took to protect Harry. Remus had agreed with this observation, so Anna had insisted that the baby be named Lily.

"Well, I think it is time to get the meeting started. Ginny, could you show Remy, Brian and Lily were to go. Please help Remy take care of Lily. The rest of you will you follow me." Professor Dumbledore said as he led the way to the meeting room. Remus transferred Lily over to Remy, then with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Tonks followed Professor Dumbledore from the room.

TBC


	11. The Business of the Order

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 11 - Business of the Order

Hermione glanced around the table in the meeting room. She was familiar with most of the faces present, and this helped calm her nerves. Professor Dumbledore was positioned at the head of the table with Professor Mogonagall to his right and Kingsley Shacklebolt to his left. On Professor Mogonagall's side of the table was, Anna, Severus, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Remus, Tonks and Professor Flitwick. One Kingsley's side was Mad Eye, Dedalus Diggle, Hestia Jones, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fluer, Charlie, George and Fred.

First off, Professor Dumbledore reintroduced Anna, and told some of her background. He asked if anyone had any objections, but considering it was his daughter Hermione was fairly certain no one would even think of objecting. So then Anna took her oath to the Order.

Next Arthur and Kingsley reported information related to the ministry. Bill reported on the Goblin relations at Gringotts. Remus reported that relations with werewolves are not going well, due to promises Voldermort has made to Fenrir and his followers. It was also reported that Hagrid was looking into the giant relations at this time, but would return prior to start of school.

Next Kingsley reported on the security arrangements that were being made to keep the children safe at Hogwarts. Tonks along with three other Aurors were being assigned to Hogwarts, and would each be assigned to a different head of house, living at the school for added protection. It was noted that Tonks would be working with Professor Mogonagall, meaning she would be assigned to the Griffindor students. Hermione was happy about that.

Next Dumbledore reported on the school year at Hogwarts. "Most of the teaching assignment will remain the same, except due the increased need for the children to know how to handle themselves in the area of defense and due the lack of learning they received last year, all defense of against the dark arts will be doubled up with extra effort on performing the spells. In an effort to handle this, Professor Snape and Remus Lupin will be handling the classes together."

"I also am leaving to recruit a new potions teacher on July 30th. Harry, I believe you will be most helpful to me in this matter, therefore I will retrieve you from your aunt and uncle on that day. Remus will inform them of this when he returns you home tomorrow."

Harry nodded in response.

"Harry, Ron and Hermione, I also request that you keep the DA actively going, since I believe those students will be the first to act if the need arises. I do request that Remus and Nymphadora act as overseers. Harry, you taught the students well last year, but I believe that you about reached the limits of your knowledge of defensive spells. Keep with the group you originally formed, and only allow new members that the three of you all agree on. Together your judgement is remarkable."

"Yes, sir." All three answered at once.

"Now as to Hermione. I've informed you all that she is under the guardianship of Severus. And although in the wizarding world, she becomes of age at seventeen, because she is a muggle born she still remains under Severus guardianship until she is eighteen, the legal age in the muggle world."

Hermione had already known of this information, but several people seemed surprised by the information, most notably the Weasleys and Harry.

"Severus, since she is now a member of your family, am I to assume correctly that you want to make the same arrangements for Hermione as you have for the rest of your children?"

Severus looked at Anna, who nodded in assent, then responded "Yes, as long as the person accepts." Severus turned to look at Remus, who smiled and nodded.

"Good. And by the puzzled looks on your faces, I should explain. Remus is the godfather to all three of Severus and Anna's children." Dumbledore started to explain and many gasped in surprise at this piece of news. "But since the ministry doesn't allow werewolves to be the legal guardians of children outside their own blood, Minerva is named as guardian if Severus and Anna should die. This is with understanding between those of us directly involved that the children would live with Remus, and Minerva would still have the responsibilities as grandmother. Now although Remus would not technically be Hermione's godfather, the custody situation would apply in the same manner."

Hermione could tell that Harry was about to ask a question, probably relating to why she could not just live with Remus now. But she saw Remus place a hand on Harry's arm silently letting him know that now was not the time or place for the question. Hermione sent Remus a small smile of appreciation for controlling Harry.

"Now I believe Severus has a report." Dumbledore stated and everyone turned their attention to Severus.

"The Dark Lord called a meeting very early this morning. There were several present, including Belatrix Lestrange, Anton Dolohov and Narcissa Malfoy. Although he didn't seem pleased that they had failed in their mission to murder Hermione, he was quite pleased that she was in my care." Hermione saw Severus slightly squeeze his hand open and closed as if he was in pain. "He did not give me any orders at that time, and was a little upset that I had not informed him the minute I found out."

"He is going to want you to kill her." Kingsley stated.

Severus just nodded and placed a hand over the arm that appeared to be causing him pain.

"What is wrong with your arm?" Hermione asked.

Severus turned and looked at her, "The Dark Lord is calling me. I'm going to have to leave soon."

Just then Anna grabbed his arm that was hurting, "No! You know what he is going to ask of you, and when you refuse, there is no way he is going to let you come home."

"He will not kill me." Severus stated looking back at her.

"He will if you refuse to make an unbreakable vow." Anna stated pleading with him.

"I won't refuse to make it." Severus replied.

"Just to perform it." Remus finished for him and Severus turned to look at him.

"Then you will die." Anna said.

"We knew as long as I played the part of spy that would eventually be the case. There is no way for me to get out of this while this is still on my arm." Severus said removing his arm from her grip and showing the Death Mark that seemed to be burning in his skin.

"Then we will remove it." Remus said.

"How? You going to cut my arm off? I bet Potter would be happy to do it? Anyway, how would we gain inside information without me?" Severus stated.

"Better than a friend and colleague alive, than a dead spy." Remus answered. "And you know I've found a way to remove the mark without removing your arm."

"What?" Kingsley asked shocked.

"I've been researching for a way to remove that mark from Severus's skin and I've found it. I've been doing the research since Lily and James funeral. I found the solution shortly before Sirius died. Albus would need to perform the ritual, and there needs to be four specific participants, his love, child, true friend and the person he's pledging to support. It will probably be painful, but it is our only chance to save Hermione without Severus dying anytime soon." Remus informed him.

"I'm assuming you're meaning for Anna, yourself and Mr. Potter to participate. But I'm no involving one of my children into some relatively unknown ritual." Severus stated.

"Remy can handle it." Anna tried to reassure him.

"No, I'll not make her a part of this." Severus stated.

"Maybe, you don't have to." Hermione stated quietly and everyone turned their attention to her. She looked at Remus and asked, "Does it have to be his child by blood?"

"It doesn't specify, but probably not. None of the rest of us are of his blood." Remus answered catching on.

"Would I qualify?" She asked.

Remus looked at her, then Severus, then Dumbledore, then back to her, "I believe so, Yes."

TBC


	12. The Ritual

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 12 - The Ritual

"No!" Severus stated.

"Hermione will be perfectly safe. I'd not have suggested it if it would harm anyone. Especially one of your children." Remus stated and Severus new it was true, but he didn't want to risk Hermione's safety. He knew there was no way to fight Anna, but Hermione was his responsibility.

"My participation is no different than Harry's and he isn't even sixteen yet." Hermione stated.

"Yes, but Mr. Potter has yet to agree to participate. Why would he? He hates me." Severus replied.

"But he will agree, won't you Harry." Hermione said to Harry and looking at him directly. "You are going to agree to help remove the dark mark from Severus arm?"

"Hermione, he has no reason to participate." Severus stated.

"Yes, he does. He wouldn't let what happened to me and him, happen to Remy, Brian and Lily. He wouldn't want me to live with the fact that you had to die, in order to protect me. He'll do it because he loves me and I need you." Hermione stated her eyes never leaving Harry's.

"I'll do it. For Hermione, I'll do it." Harry said and Hermione smiled at him.

"Ron, you tend to be overprotective of Hermione, help me out here."

"Sorry, but one, Hermione has made up her mind, two, Remus says she will be safe, and three, and learn this well, Hermione has made up her mind. Stubborn that one." Ron told Severus earning a kiss on the cheek from Hermione.

"See, it is all worked out." Hermione stated as an end to the discussion.

"Before I agree, I need to speak with Albus, Remus and Kingsley, privately." Severus stated.

While the four men stepped into the corner, Severus putting on a mufliato charm, Hermione and Anna thanked Harry for agreeing to participate.

In the corner, Severus said, "If we lose a spy in the Death Eaters, we lose a major advantage."

"You're still valuable to the Order, regardless of that mark on your arm. You have enough inside knowledge from your years spying that all your work has not been a waist." Kinglsey assured him.

"Maybe he won't . . . " Severus started, but Remus wouldn't let him finish.

"You know he will. I know he will. Everyone in this room, including Hermione knows he will. You have already completely accepted her as a part of your family. I could tell that last night when she had that nightmare, and we all could tell by your reaction to her volunteering to participate in the ritual. How are you going to protect her if he kills you? What use to the Order will you be then? How will you protect Anna and your children? They need you, and you heard Hermione, she needs you as well." Remus stated. "And this may be a little selfish, but I don't think I can handle losing another friend."

"Severus, it is time." Dumbledore stated.

Severus looked at Remus, then turned to see Anna talking with Tonks and Minerva. Anna, seeming to know that he was watching, turned and smiled at him. Then he turned his attention to where Hermione stood with her hand in Ron's talking with Harry and the twins. "Okay. This is going to be painful, isn't it?"

"Then the pain will be gone forever." Remus stated and Severus lowered the charm.

"So?" Anna asked.

"Lets get this over with." Severus said and both Anna and Minerva rushed over to hug him, while Hermione smiled with relief.

Dumbledore quickly transformed the room, removing the table and chairs. Those present that were not directly involved in the ritual formed a circle around, Dumbledore, Severus, Anna, Remus, Hermione and Harry.

Remus handed the ritual information to Dumbledore, who directed Anna, Remus, Hermione and Harry to draw their wands and Severus rolled up his sleeve to produce the dark mark that was still painful. Dumbledore directed the four to place their wands against the mark and had them repeat after him, "Aufero is vestigium. Per diligo , parvulus, amicus sino muneris ut novus rector. Aufero vestigium."

As they repeated the phrase, light shot out from their wands. Red from Anna, yellow from Hermione, blue from Remus and purple from Harry.

"Verus diligo , parvulus of pectus pectoris , fidelis amicus , fortis rector certamen ut aufero servitus. Aufero vestigium." They repeated.

Severus felt the burning in his arm as the lights from all wands changed to silver.

"Aufero vestigium. Haud diutius in muneris ut malum. Malum mos non sceptrum. Benevolentia sceptrum. Solvo vernula. Aufero vestigium." They repeated.

Severus felt the sharp pain as the mark continued to burn and the wands light changed to gold.

"Solvo vernula. Haud diutius imperium per vinco. Aufero vestigium eximo is vir. Nex haud diutius sceptrum vita of vernula. vernula ero solvo. vernula est solvo. vernula est suus own vinco. Aufero vestigium. Solvo vir."

A quick white light shot out of the wands and the stream ended. Remus caught Severus before he fell to the floor in pain. Kneeling down to the floor with Severus in his arms, Anna knelt beside Severus taking his hand in to hers. Harry stepped close to Hermione taking her hand as they watched the mark slowly disappear from Severus's arm.

Finally the pain slowly ebbed away. Severus looked down at the arm that was no longer marked, then looked up to see the tears flowing down his wife's face. Taking her into his arms, he held her tight, feeling lighter then he had ever felt. Anna and Remus helped him his feet, then surprisingly Hermione rushed in to hug him as well.

Everyone in the room seemed amazed to see the mark gone from Severus's arm.

"How long before Voldermort know that he has lost another servant?" Harry asked.

"He already knows. Now our secrets and their keepers are of the greatest importance. Not only to protect ourselves, but all who we love." Dumbledore stated.

TBC

_Author note: For the ritual, I used an online translator program to aide me in translating certain phrase to Latin. Read and Review._


	13. After the Ritual

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 13 - After the Ritual.

At the end of the evening most of the Order had left all that remained at Grimald Place were the Weasleys, Snapes, Remus, Tonks, Fluer, Harry and Hermione.

Mrs. Weasley was cleaning up the buffet with the help of Ginny, Fluer, and Anna. Tonks had offered to help, but Mrs. Weasley had asked her to help Hermione watch over the children while the guys talk.

In the corner of the room, the men had gathered, the Weasleys pumping Remus, Severus and Ron for as much information as possible. Tonks joined Hermione on the couch where they sat watching Remy and Brian play Wizard Chess as Lily watched. Ron had promised to play Brian tomorrow and Brian wanted to get all the practice in he could.

"Molly will never approve of me." Tonks stated in a huff.

"Tonks, Mrs. Weasley could never do what you do. Being an Auror. And yes, she is a little territorial when in the kitchen, or any matter that has to do with housework. That is her thing. Don't take it to heart." Hermione told her.

"It's just if I got her approval, maybe some of the other Order members will take me more seriously. Mad Eye's recommendation doesn't always carry a lot of weight." Tonks stated looking over to where the men were huddled.

"Remus has always seemed to have faith in your abilities." Hermione said hoping to get Tonks to confide a little of her feeling about Remus to her.

"Well he seemed to a one time, but I don't think he does now." Tonks answered sounding depressed.

"He had no problem in sharing Severus's secret with you." Hermione said.

"That was on Professor Dumbledore's orders. I don't think he wants much to do with me anymore. Considering if I had been able to do my job properly, Sirius would still be alive." Tonks stated.

"Tonks, you don't know what would have happened . . . " Hermione started, but was interrupted when Lily came and crawled up into Tonks's lap.

"Hey, Lily." Tonks said and wrapped an arm around the girl as she snuggled up to her. "You look tired."

Lily just nodded her head as she started to nod of. Hermione looked up and caught Remus watching Tonks and Lily out of the corner of his eye. It was almost like a look to longing, and it made Hermione very curious as to the status of their friendship prior to Sirius's death. She would talk to Anna, hopefully she would know.

"Okay, we all need to prepare to leave now. Ron and Harry say goodbye to Hermione, we are leaving in five minutes." Molly called out and Hermione could see the anger rise in Ron as he and Harry approached her. She stood and joined them as Anna told Brian and Remy to clean up the game.

"I will be fine. I survived last night, without a problem, and Remus has promised to bring you both over tomorrow morning prior to breakfast." Hermione told him.

"I know, but at least Harry should be able to stay with you. Severus and Anna offered, but Mom wouldn't have any of it." Ron said fuming at the way he perceived his mother was showing a lack of concern for Hermione.

"I will see you both in the morning." Hermione said, then turning and hugging Harry, "Thank you for today. For being here, as well as helping Severus."

"No one, especially not the Dursley's could have kept me from being with you today. And as soon as I'm allowed to come back, no offense to Ron, but you're the first person I want to see." Harry informed her hugging her tight and kissing her cheek.

"Keep Ron under control tonight as much as possible. I'm sure the fight between him and his mom was worse that Remus made out to me last night." Hermione asked of him.

"I will, I promise." Harry said as he released her and left to join the rest of the Weasleys to allow Ron and Hermione to have a somewhat private goodbye.

Ron took Hermione's hand and pulled her into the hallway, and away from his everyone's eyes. Then he kissed her. "I really don't want to leave you."

Hermione kissed him, "I will be fine and I will see you in the morning. Please don't get into a big fight with your mom tonight."

"I will try, but I'm not promising that she isn't going to make me loose my temper." Ron said hugging her tightly against him.

"Ronald, come on now, we are leaving." Molly said as she led the way into the hall followed by her family, Harry and Fluer.

"I will see you tomorrow." Hermione said and kissed him quickly as he released her and reluctantly followed his family out of the door.

"Well, I should be leaving as well. Anna, when Hermione is ready to redecorate her room, just let me know. I'd love to help out any way me can." Tonks offered as she rose from the sofa handing a sleeping Lily into her father's arms.

"Actually we will follow you out." Anna stated as she gathered Remy and Brian and they all followed Tonks out the door. "Remus, why don't you see Tonks home and then we will meet you at home. It is not safe to travel alone." Hermione saw Remus give Anna a warning look and was sure Tonks saw it as well.

"I'll be fine." Tonks stated. "My apparition point is very near my apartment. I'll see you all soon." Tonks finished and with a pop she was gone.

Anna hit Remus's arm then grabbing Remy and Brian's hand aparated away. Remus looked at Severus who shook his head. Remus took Hermione's hand as Severus followed his wife, then they too soon followed as well.

TBC


	14. Discussions

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 14 - Discussions

As soon as they returned home, Hermione took Lily from Severus and took her up to bed with Remy and Brian in tow. After tucking Lily in, Hermione made her way to Remy's room where Remy and Brian were waiting for her.

"Well, I've some news on the Operation Uncle Remus front." Hermione said as they all took seats on the bed.

"Yeah?" Brian asked.

"I was talking to Tonks. She doesn't think Remus trust her abilities anymore. She is blaming herself for Sirius's death. Do you think Remus blames her?" Hermione asked.

"No. From what we have overheard, he blames himself from not stopping Sirius from going the night he died." Remy informed her.

"Knowing Sirius, I doubt anyone, including your grandfather would have been able to stop him for trying to help Harry." Hermione said.

"So Remus is acting differently to Tonks now then he did before the death." Remy summarized.

"Yes, and I saw something fleeting cross Remus's face when Lily was sleeping in Tonk's arms. It looked like longing." Hermione told them.

"Like he wanted Tonks?" Brian asked.

"Or maybe he wants to see Tonks holding their own child." Remy said.

"I think you're both right, but we need to gather more information. He was not pleased when your mom suggested that he see Tonks home." Hermione said.

"No, and Mom wasn't pleased that he didn't do it. She really likes Tonks." Brian stated.

"I think it is good for Mom to finally have a friend outside of Remus. And a girl friend at that." Remy said thinking of how lonely her mother must have been due to her father's situation.

"That may help us out. I'm sure Remus has confided in your parents . . . " Hermione said.

"And if Tonks confides in Mom . . . " Remy continued.

"Then we can use it to complete our project." Brian finished.

"I'd hate to be Remus right at this moment." Remy said.

"Yeah, Mom was real pissed." Brian agreed.

"Language, Brian." Hermione stated and Brian just rolled his eyes at her.

And the kids were right. Severus sat at the kitchen table with Remus while his wife was banging pots and pans while making tea. He was glad he thought to put up a silencing charm.

"I can't believe you couldn't take a few minutes to make sure Tonks returned home safely!" Anna grumbled retrieving three mugs from the cupboard then slamming the door closed.

"I know how close the apparition point is to her flat. She made it home fine." Remus responded.

"How do you know?" Anna asked pouring the tea into the mugs. "Unlike everyone else that was there, she went home alone. How long will it take for anyone to miss her?"

"Anna, Tonks is very good at her job. Mad Eye trained her." Severus said trying to relieve Remus of some of the heat from his wife.

"This is the same woman that not a month ago was lying in a bed at St. Mungos, thanks to her own aunt. I'm sure you remember. I know I'll never forget what a wreck you were until she regained consciousness." Anna said setting Remus and Severus mugs before them, then grabbing her cup and heading out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Severus called out.

"To flue Tonks, to let her know someone is concerned for." Anna said as she stalked out of the room.

"Sorry, she tends to hit below the belt." Severus said to Remus.

"She was right. But that is also the reason, I couldn't have seen Tonks home. She deserves more than I can give her." Remus said.

"But that isn't what she wants, is it?" Severus asked although he knew Remus would not answer. They have had this conversation on more than one previous occasion.

"Albus, spoke to me before he left and has a project for me." Remus said changing the subject.

"What kind of project?" Severus asked.

"One only I'm qualified for. He wants me to talk to the werewolves. When I leave the night of Brian's party for my transformation, I'll go to see them." Remus stated.

"For how long?" Severus asked knowing he could not fight Remus on this.

"I'll be back by start of the term, at the latest." Remus replied.

"You have to tell Tonks, before she finds out in front of the whole Order. If you want to keep your past relationship a secret, you can't let her be caught off guard." Severus warned him as he unconsciously rubbed his arm.

"You're right. I will." Remus said. "Is your arm bothering you?"

"No, it's just strange that it is not." Severus said pushing up his sleeve to reveal his now unmarked arm.

"Well, I thought I'd inform you that Tonks made it home safely. She was very grateful that someone cared." Anna said as she walked into the kitchen, sat her mug in the sink then walked out.

"I guess we are cleaning up." Severus said as he watched his wife leave.

Remus just stood up and took his and Severus's cup to the sink, "I've got it. You should check on the kids and turn in. I'll see you in the morning."

"Thanks."

RWHG-RLNT-SSAS-HPGW-ADMM-AWMW-BWFD-FWAJ-GWKB-SSAS-RLNT-RWHG

At the Burrows, Ron and Harry were sitting on their beds in Ron's bedroom, discussing the last few days' events. In an effort to keep their promises to Hermione, they had headed directly up to the room as soon as arriving at the Burrows.

As soon as entering the room, Ron immediately put up wards to prevent anyone eavesdropping. Both he and Harry were taking Professor Dumbledore's warning seriously as to sharing the information with those outside of the Order meeting. Ron was sure that they pissed Ginny off, but they didn't want to do anything that would prevent them from being included in future meetings.

"So, Remus and Snape have been friends since my parents' deaths. Professors Dumbledore and Mogonagall have a daughter. And that daughter is married to Snape and they have three children, one of whom in named after my mother. And no one in the Order knew this outside of those four." Harry summed up the information they had learned in the last few days.

"Yeah, that sound right." Ron responded.

"Why do you think the Granger's would have picked Snape of all people to give guardianship to?" Harry asked puzzled by this.

"Not real sure. Professor Dumbledore did say that they had requested a list of teachers meeting certain qualifications. And actually, Severus is the right age to be our parents, and is married. That may have played a part in the selection." Ron suggested.

"Yeah, he was in school with my parents. And he was friends with my mom. That's too weird." Harry said.

"So what was it like to participate in that ritual?" Ron asked.

"It took a lot of energy to focus my magic for that long. It seemed pretty painful to Snape. Remus barely caught him before he hit the floor." Harry said. "What was it like staying with Snape?"

"Pretty weird, at how normal it was. The first night, we learned all about Severus and Anna. The next day, Remus and Severus left to make arrangements for Hermione's parents and to see you. Hermione and I played games with the kids, and she read while I told the kids stories about Hogwarts and the Quidditch World cup. Hermione said they played a muggle board game after Remus brought me back here." Ron recounted for him.

"How has Hermione been?" Harry asked. While Hermione had cried during the funeral, she had seemed to have her brave front up. Taking care of the rest of them, more than herself.

"I don't think it has completely hit her yet. That is the main reason I don't like leaving her. I think either you or I should be there for her when it happens. She would do the same for us." Ron said his worry for Hermione starting to show.

"Do you think Snape will take care of her?" Harry asked still having trouble accepting the real Professor Snape.

"Yeah. I'm as surprised by all this as you are. I'm more surprised that I'm so willing to trust him. But spending time with Severus, Anna and the kids, I actually believe that he will take good care of her. Look at all he did for her today." Ron stated.

"Well, we just need to watch out for Hermione. Spend as much time with her as your mom will let you. I'll be back for my birthday, then in no time we will be back at Hogwarts." Harry said.

"Without my mom watching our every move." Ron stated.

"You know that your mom is just scared." Harry said.

"I do know that. But she is letting her fear run my life, and with Vol-Voldermort out there, we can't live that way." Ron stated.

"You're right. Anyway, we better turn in. Remus said he would pick us up early tomorrow." Harry said and they both crawled under the covers of their respective beds in an attempt to catch some sleep.

TBC


	15. New Reality

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I am borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 15 - New Reality

As promised, Remus arrived bright and early the next morning to escort the boys to the Snapes house. And for the first time in their lives, the boys were up and waiting for him. Truth, neither of them had gotten much sleep the night before talking about all that had occurred and planning how to take care of Hermione.

They were all now sitting around the Snape's dining room table. Severus, Remus and Anna sat at one end of the table, Lily sitting in her ususal position next to her father. Brian and Remy sat close to Harry, Ron and Hermione asking Hermione and Harry questions all about the muggle world.

"I think it is time for you two to start your chores, and give Harry time with his friends before Remus has to take them home." Anna told her children, who grumbled a little but did as they were told. "Hermione, why don't you show the boys around the house, let Harry see more of your new home."

"Okay, thanks." Hermione said as she, Harry and Ron took their plates out into the kitchen, then headed toward the stairs.

"Harry, we need to leave right after lunch." Remus informed him as they made their way out of the room.

"Yeah." Harry responded, really not wanting to go back.

Hermione and Ron showed Harry around the house then sat in the living to talk.

After Anna served a light lunch of soup and sandwiches, and reassurances from Hermione and Ron that Hermione would be fine until he was able to see them again, Harry left with Remus.

"Hermione and Ron, I need to work on the Wolfesbane for Remus as well as some other potions for the infirmary at Hogwarts. Anna is going to help me. Lily is down for her nap and should be for at least an hour, if you need anything don't hesitate to come and get us." Severus said as he and Anna headed to the basement lab.

"So, Brian, you ready for that chess game?" Ron asked and laughed when Brian pulled an already set up board.

The boys started a lively game, Ron giving Brian pointers along the way. She also noticed that Ron was taking it much easier of Brian, then he did with her or Harry.

While the boys played chess, Hermione pulled out her knitting. Remy sitting beside her asked Hermione to teach her, so Hermione pulled out an extra set of needles to teach Remy. She explained to Remy that she had learned to make hats for the house elves, and started telling Remy all about S.P.E.W. Then they turned to the subject of Tonks and Remus. They brought Ron up to date on what they had learned, and Ron said he would see if he could learn anything from Bill or Charlie, who had been in school with Tonks.

Back on Privet Drive, Harry opened the door to his aunt and uncle's home. Dudley looked up from the tv in the living room calling out to his mother that Harry had returned.

"Harry, you're back then." Petunia said as she entered the entryway.

"Yes." Harry replied.

"Hello, Petunia." Remus greeted her.

Petunia just nodded in reply.

"I just wanted to remind you that we are still watching out for Harry, and expecting you to take good care of him." Remus said.

"Yes, I remember what you all said at the train station." Petunia replied.

"Good. Professor Dumbledore will be here to retrieve Harry on July 30. I'm sure you remember him. He will take Harry to the Weasleys for the remainder of the summer." Remus informed her.

"That is fine. He will be packed and waiting." Petunia answered.

"Good. Harry, I'll see September 1st, if not sooner." Remus stated.

"Why won't you be around sooner?" Harry asked.

"I've some Order business to take care of. I'm not sure how long it will take. I'll try to be at the Weasleys' for your birthday, but I can't promise." Remus said.

"Be careful." Harry said hugging Remus.

"You be good." Remus told him and let himself out the door.

RWHG-RLNT-SSAS-HPGW-ADMM-AWMW-BWFD-FWAJ-GWKB-SSAS-RLNT-RWHG

When Remus returned Ron home following dinner that evening, Molly was waiting for them.

"Remus, Ron will be staying home for the next few days. He has been away for too many days and he has chores that need to be caught up. I've already owled Severus, to inform him and thank him for his hospitality with Ron the past few days." Molly said.

"What!" Ron yelled. "I thought the reasoning behind me coming home each night, was so I could still spend my days with Hermione."

"I'm not changing my mine. You need to stay home, and pitch in around here. The garden needs some major tending." Molly said.

"Then I can work on the garden in the morning, then see Hermione in the afternoon." Ron said determined to get it all done with time to spare.

"No. You need to be here with your family. Hermione needs to be with her new family." Molly said.

"I thought you considered my friends a part of our family too. But, I bet if I asked to go spend the day with Harry, you would take me there yourself joyfully." Ron argued back.

"Ronald, I will have enough of that. I care for Hermione very much, but you're my son and you will do what I say." Molly argued back.

"Molly . . . " Remus started.

"No, he is my child, and I want him here until he returns to school. In a few days, you can bring Hermione by for a visit." Molly told him.

"Ron, go to your room. There is already a list of chores to be done over the next few days." Molly told him.

"Mom!" Ron yelled.

"Ronald, go to your room!" Molly yelled back.

"Ron, you promised Hermione." Remus reminded Ron of the promise Ron made to try not to fight with his mother.

"Okay, for Hermione. It is funny how she knew that you were going to stop us from being together. So Mom, what are you going to do when we are at Hogwarts, and you can't control every minute of my day?" Ron said before he stalked off up to his room.

RWHG-RLNT-SSAS-HPGW-ADMM-AWMW-BWFD-FWAJ-GWKB-SSAS-RLNT-RWHG

"Hermione, may I come in?" Anna asked as she knocked on Hermione's bedroom door.

"Sure." Hermione said from where was curled up in the over stuffed chair in corner of her room reading.

"Sev just received an owl from Molly Weasley. It seems that she needs Ron's help around their home so he won't be over for a while, but if you would like to visit in a few days, you're more than welcome." Anna told her as sat on the edge of the bed.

Hermione just smiled sadly in acknowledgment.

"You don't seem surprised?" Anna asked.

"No. I know that Mrs. Weasley cares for me, but I'm no Harry Potter. And with everything going on with the war, she is clinging tightly to her family. When she saw her boggart last summer, she saw her husband, her kids and Harry." Hermione stated setting her book on the table by the chair.

"Well then, how would you feel about doing something to make this room feel completely like yours?" Anna asked.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well this is your room now, and I thought it would be nice if we went shopping to redecorated the room more to your tastes. We can look at some paint and furniture. I'm sure you could use a couple of book shelves, and we can update the furniture more to your style. New drapes and bed spread. What do you say?" Anna asked.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. This is your home, for as long as you want it to be. We want you to be completely comfortable here." Anna reassured her, "And we can make it a girl's day out. Tonks offered to help when we were ready to redecorate."

"I think that would be fun." Hermione said.

"Good. I'll flue Tonks and see if she will be available tomorrow. It will also give us an opportunity to get some of the birthday shopping done for Brian." Anna said as she rose to leave the room.

"Anna."

"Yes?" She turned at the door to responded.

"Thank you."

"You're more than welcome." Anna said as she walked over to Hermione and gave her a hug before leaving the room.

TBC


	16. Girls' Day Out

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I am borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 16 - Girls Day Out

Ron was out degnoming the garden with Ginny. He was trying to get everything on the list done, in hopes to that his mother would allow him to go see Hermione. But Ginny wasn't making it any easier for him. She was still upset that no one would tell her what had occurred at the Order meeting two nights ago.

Ron knew that she had already cornered the rest of their brothers as well as their parents and Fluer. No one had defied Dumbledore's orders, in regards to sharing the information, and he was not about to either.

"Come on, Ron. I'm not a child. I don't understand why the rest you should know what is going on, but not me." Ginny complained.

"I'm not going to go against Professor Dumbledore's orders. He must have his reasons. I want to be included in the meeting again, so I'm not going to risk it." Ron told her.

"It is not fair." Ginny whined.

"Life is not fair. If you don't believe me, ask Hermione." Ron said and got up to move to work from the other end of the garden away from his sisters nagging.

"Ginny, Mom wants your help in the kitchen getting lunch ready." Bill said as he entered the garden.

"Fine, Ron's not much fun to work with today anyway." Ginny said as she got up and left the garden.

"She's still trying to get information about the meeting?" Bill asked as he joined Ron to work in the garden.

"She doesn't understand why Harry, Hermione and I were included and not her." Ron responded.

"That is the main reason that she was not included. The members all know, that even though we have our part to play in this war, the ultimate out come is on Harry's shoulders as well as yours and Hermione's by extension." Bill said. "I know Ginny wants to be a part of it . . . "

"But she is not." Ron finished. "Harry, Hermione and I've been through so much together. We know each others strengths and weaknesses. We are a team. The DA is an extension of our team, yes."

"But ultimately it is you, Harry and Hermione." Bill finished for him.

"Yes." Ron answered.

"Well then, maybe you could do me a favor and take it a little easier on Mom." Bill said. "She remembers the deaths of her brothers from the first war, and she is just scared of losing someone she loves."

"I know she is scared, but she is letting that fear run our lives. Hermione lost her whole family, and I'm afraid that by Mom's overpowering need to protect me that Hermione will feel completely abandoned." Ron confided.

"Remus has told us all that the Snapes are taking very good care of her." Bill said. "Anna is even taking her shopping to get things to redo her room for her."

"I know that, but it is not the same. Before now all the family she really had was her parents, Harry and me. We left her house one evening and when we returned four hours later, all she had was Harry and myself. But we can't do a bloody thing for her because Harry is stuck on Privet Drive with his aunt and uncle, and Mom won't allow me to help." Ron stated his anger at his mother's pronouncement from the previous night resurfacing.

"Just calm down and give it a couple of days. You can continue to write to her and reassure her. Remus has promised to let us know if she needs anything, they can't provide." Bill said.

"She needs me, but I'll give it a couple days." Ron said.

"Where has my little brother gone?" Bill said commenting on how much he had grown up in the last few years.

"Lunch is ready!" Ginny called out and both young men rose to head into the Burrows.

RWHG-RLNT-SSAS-HPGW-ADMM-AWMW-BWFD-FWAJ-GWKB-SSAS-RLNT-RWHG

"I kind of like this pattern." Tonks said as she held up a fabric swatch with variety of pastel flowers on it. Hermione had been shocked when they met up with Tonks that morning and her hair was a mousy brown shade that fell to her shoulders. Tonks explained that she had probably exert herself too much recently between the work and the Order, and was having trouble morphing.

"Well, Severus will be relieved that you didn't pick pink. He had a rough time putting that color in Remy's room. That is why we opted for yellow in Lily's." Anna said as she held the lilac paint chip up against the swatch. They had already purchased a new bed with matching dresser, armoire, bookshelves and night stand that were now shrunken and in Anna's shopping bag.

"I agree with Tonks. I do like that one best." Hermione said.

"Okay, I'll have the sales witch get the bedding and draperies. We can transfigure the chair in the room to a coordinating fabric, when we match it to the rest of the furniture." Anna said as she walked over to retrieve the items.

"Hermione, Anna invited me to Brian's birthday party, do you have a suggestion as to what I can get him?" Tonks asked.

"Actually, I do. I'm picking up Ron's gift today. As well as a gift for Harry's birthday. I wanted to get him a couple more Muggle board games. If I give you a list, would you be willing to pick them up and we can go in together on them?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, that would be great." Tonks said.

"Okay, I believe I have everything. I need to stop by Madam Malkin's to give her Brian's sizes for my mother and to pick up Remy's robes for next school year. Hermione, do you want to get your robes ordered while we are there?" Anna asked as the exited the store and headed in the direction of the clothing store.

"Yes, that would be good." Hermione replied.

As they entered the shop, Tonks tripped over the door jam and Hermione and Anna barely caught her before she fell to the floor. Madam Malkin escorted Hermione over to try on robes, while her assistant took down Brian's information and retrieved Remy's robes.

Rejoining Hermione and Tonks, Anna said, "Hermione, dad said that the kids would also need dress robes this year."

"Is there going to be another ball?" Hermione asked from where she stood while Madam Malkin marked the robes for alterations.

"He didn't say. Madam Malkin, do you have any recommendation for Hermione?" Anna asked.

"Yes, I've a couple that would be lovely on the young lady." She responded and with a flick of her wand three dresses appeared before them. The first was a pale pink dress with a sweetheart neckline. The second was dark violet at the top variegated to a light lilac at the bottom. It was v-necked with spaghetti straps. The third was an off-the shoulder emerald dress.

"They're all beautiful." Tonks admired.

"Can I try on the middle one?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Madam Malkin handed her the dress and Hermione left to change.

When she reemerged a few minutes later, it was amazing at how well the dress fit her.

"You look beautiful." Anna said her eyes misting a little.

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror shyly. Turning to see the dress from all views possible.

"Ron's jaw is going to hit the floor when he sees you in this dress." Tonks commented.

"You really think so?" Hermione asked studying her reflection.

"Yes." Anna and Tonks both said. Then they noticed the tears starting to form in Hermione's eyes.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Anna asked as she and Tonks approached where Hermione was standing in front of the mirror. Anna wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"Nothing." She sniffed.

"Then why are you crying?" Tonks asked put an arm around Hermione's waist as they all three looked at Hermione in the mirror.

"I was just remembering shopping with my mom before 4th year for dress robes. We went to ten different shops trying on gowns, until my mom found the one that she deemed perfect." Hermione told them wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I heard Fred, George and Ron talking about how beautiful you were at the ball. Ron was grumbling about your date though." Tonks told her.

Hermione laughed, "Yeah, he is never too happy when I receive letters from Victor, or I'm writing him myself. Actually, I write more about Ron than anything else." Hermione admitted.

"So do you want to look around at more dresses?" Anna asked, knowing they were not going to find any more perfect.

"No. I already love this one." Hermione said.

"Well the dress fits you perfectly, so no alterations will be needed. I can have it ready for you to take today." Madam Malkin told them.

"Thank you." Anna told her, "Hermione, why don't you go change, and we can stop by Florean Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlor before we finish up at Flourish and Blotts."

"Oh, I could really go for a hot fudge sundae." Tonks agreed.

"Well, I'll hurry and change." Hermione said as she headed back to the changing rooms.

TBC


	17. Making Plans

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I am borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 17 - Making Plans

"Stay in the backyard, and Remy, keep an eye on Lily." Severus told his children as they headed out to the backyard to play.

Remus had arrived back from his meeting with Albus regarding his mission a few minutes ago, and Severus was anxious to talk to him about it.

"So did you and Albus get everything arranged?" Severus asked as they sat at the kitchen table enabling Severus to also keep an eye on his kids.

"Yes, but you know I can't tell you where I'm going." Remus replied.

"Yes, I know. I just think this is a very bad idea. You've lived too long in the wizarding world and have never had to live in a pack. How are you going to blend in, and still spread the word of support for our cause?" Severus asked.

"I'll do my best. And yes, I do know how fortunate I've been. I was lucky to attend Hogwarts thanks to Albus, to find friends in school who accepted me for what I was, and then when they were gone, to have you and Anna. You all gave me a life and kept me sane." Remus expressed.

"It goes both ways. Your friendship got me through Lily's death. Hell, it was your pushing as much as Anna's pulling that got me a life that I love." Severus responded then asked, "Have you told Tonks yet?"

"No. I haven't seen her. But I will." Remus replied not looking forward to the conversation.

"She is shopping with Anna and Hermione. You can pull her aside when they return." Severus informed him.

"I still don't want to tell the kids until Brian's birthday right before I leave. I don't want to get them all worked up. Besides Hermione has enough to worry about." Remus told him.

Severus didn't get a chance to respond when he heard a loud bang followed by a bloody curdling scream from outside.

Both he and Remus shot up from the table and headed out to the yard. When they arrived there, Lily was sitting curled up next to a tree trunk with two large branches surrounding her. Brian and Remy were trying to climb over the branches to reach her.

"Remy, Brian, get off those branches." Severus ordered.

"Daddy!" Lily screamed from where she sat.

"I'm coming, Baby." Severus said. Once his oldest two were clear of the branches, Severus and Remus, wands in hand, called out "Reducto." Disintegrating the branches.

Severus rushed over and reached for Lily and swept her up into his arms, and she clung to him sobbing.

"Lily, are you hurt?" Severus asked trying to keep panic out of his voice, hoping to calm his daughter as well. Lily shook her head, but still clung to her father sobbing into his chest.

Looking at his older two children, he asked, "What happened?"

"We're not sure. Brian and I were arguing over my broom, when we heard a crack and saw the branches fall around Lily." Remy said tears streaming down her face.

"Remy, said it was my fault." Brian added equally tearful. "Was it?"

Severus exchanged a look with Remus before answering. "I'm sure it was just an accident. Unfortunately, these things can happen when you're just getting your magic."

"I'd never do anything to hurt Lily." Brian told them, starting to cry harder.

"We know that." Severus said as he knelt down beside Brian and wrapping his free arm around him to hug and comfort him as well.

"Is Lily okay?" Remy asked her tears falling more.

"She says she is not hurt. She just had a really big scare." Remus told her, walking over to her and pulling her into a hug and to comfort her as well.

"We were so scared." She sobbed into his chest. Remus kissed her on top of the head and rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"What is going on here?" Anna asked as she entered the backyard followed by Hermione.

"Mom!" Brian called pulling away from Severus and running to her. She immediately wrapped her arms around her sobbing son as he cried, "I didn't mean it. It was an accident. I'm sorry."

Severus quickly explained what had happened, and Anna assured her son that it was indeed an accident and that Lily was fine.

By Remus suggestion, they all headed back into the house and into the living room. Severus sat in the rocking chair, settling Lily, who was still upset but no longer sobbing, into his lap. She kept her face buried in his chest. Anna, Brian and Hermione settled onto one couch, while Remy and Remus settled onto the other.

"Brian, magical accident happened to a lot of wizards, even Harry. Before our third year, he got so upset with his aunt that he blew her." Hermione told him.

"She exploded?" Brian asked.

"No, she inflated like a balloon and flew up to the ceiling." Hermione corrected. "The Accidental Magic Reversal Squad had to be called in to fix it."

"Wow." Brian said having calmed down considerably.

"How was your shopping, did you get everything you needed?" Severus asked, hoping a change a topic would calm down Lily.

"Yes, I had invited Tonks back for dinner but she begged off." Anna informed him. When she quickly glanced Remus way, he knew that she believed he was the reason why she turned down the offer.

"Actually, I had a favor to ask of you." Hermione told him.

Severus just nodded for her to continue.

"I'd like to go to my home and collect the stuff I want out of it. We can give the remainder to charity, but there are a few things I want." Hermione told him.

"I'll have to contact the police to see when we can go, but I'll try for the Friday." Severus told her. "We can contact the Weasleys to see if Ron can come with us, and Grandma can stay with the kids."

"Thanks."

"Well, how about we check out the girls' purchases and start getting things arranged in Hermione's room? Do you think you can help with that, Lily?" Severus asked.

The little girl nodded, and the family headed up to Hermione's room to work.

TBC


	18. Going Back Home

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 18 - Going Back Home

It was late Friday before they received permission to start clearing out Hermione's home. That night they made arrangements for Anna's mother to come and stay with the kids, so that Severus, Anna and Remus could all go with Hermione. Remy and Brian had wanted to come as well, but not sure of what shape the house or Hermione would be in, Anna and Severus thought it best to leave them with their grandmother.

Remus had stopped by the Weasley's to invite Ron along, but Molly was still too scared to allow her youngest son to leave the Burrows. Remus did not tell Hermione the extent of the fight that ensued, but he was not to happy that Molly was taking some of Hermione's security away from her, especially on this day.

When they arrived at the Granger home on Saturday morning, they allowed Hermione to take the lead. She stood outside for a few minutes just looking at the house and trying to steel herself for what was to come. She could tell it had been cleaned recently as soon as she entered.

Anna asked if there was anything they could help with, and Hermione had said she wanted to go from room to room, and decided what she wanted. She did ask Anna to collect all the photographs in each room. She picked a couple glass candlesticks in the living room, but the remainder of the items in the room remained untouched.

In the dinning room, she pointed to the china cabinet, and told them she wanted everything in it. Which included her mother's fine china and glass wear as well as some beautiful vases. But, there wasn't much she wanted from the kitchen.

When they entered the library, Severus asked, "You want all these books, don't you?"

Hermione just smiled shyly at him and nodded.

"No problem, luckily we are wizards." He told her as he and Remus started shrinking the books and moving them to the boxes.

"We should probably empty the file cabinet, closet and desk to sort through later." So Anna went about that task, while Hermione, still underage so not much help on the packing front, moved on to her parent's bedroom. Entering that room is when her emotions hit her. She remembered as a child coming to her parents' room on stormy nights and crawling into the safety of their bed. Her mother teaching her how to wear make-up and watching her mother get ready for special evenings with her dad. So many memories.

Tears flowing, she walked over to her mothers jewelry box. Noticing the pieces her mother had probably laid out for the next day, she picked them up and replaced them into the box. Then she moved the box to the bed, to remember to take. She glanced through her mother's dresser, finding some more of her jewelry she had hidden away. Next she moved to her father's dresser. In it she found her father's box containing his coin collection. She would give these to Ron. She looked in her mother's hope chest and decided that she wanted to take to chest, which had been her grandmothers.

"Hey, Sweetie. How are you doing?" Anna asked as she walked into the room followed by Remus and Severus.

"It's just so hard." Hermione told them, wiping her eyes. "Remus, do you think that if I pick some cloths, we can take them to Harry? I know that he really doesn't have muggle clothes that fits him, and my father was about the same size as Harry is now."

"Sure, we can drop them off on the way home." Remus said.

"I've something, I'd like to give Ron and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley too. Could we stop there as well?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Severus told her and while Anna collected the last of the photographs, he and Remus packed the clothing she picked out for Harry.

Prior to leaving, they stopped in the garage where Hermione pulled out a plastic tub to take with them. She opened it to show them the contents of cable wires, printer cables, extensions cords and such.

"For Arthur?" Remus asked with a small smile on his face.

"Who else?" Hermione said smiling in return.

Hermione had set off to the side the items she wanted to take to Harry and the Weasleys, so while she took one last look around the house to say goodbye, Remus and Severus apparated the remainder of the items home.

They were waiting outside for her when she was ready to leave.

"Are you sure you ready?" Anna asked wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"No. But I never really will be. I just need to do it." Hermione replied.

"Well lets go see Mr. Potter." Severus said. He took Anna's hand, while Remus took Hermione's hand and they apparated away.

RWHG-RLNT-SSAS-HPGW-ADMM-AWMW-BWFD-FWAJ-GWKB-SSAS-RLNT-RWHG

"Wormtail, has anything been reported on Snape?" Voldermort asked.

"No. He has not reported in, Sir." Wormtail answered nervously.

"I want to know how it's possible for him to remove the mark!" Voldermort ordered angrily.

"Yes, sir. The Malfoy's are looking into it as ordered." Wormtail replied.

"I want that betrayer brought before me, so I can make him pay! Find out that information! Now!" Voldermort ordered.

TBC


	19. Where's Ron?

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 19 - Where's Ron?

"What are you doing here?" Vernon Dudley sneered when he opened the door to find Hermione, Anna, Severus and Remus standing there.

"Vernon, we are here to see Harry." Remus told him, "The sooner you allow us in to see him, the sooner we will be out of your hair."

"You all can't keep invading our home all the time." Vernon stated puffing his chest out.

"Vernon, dear. Who is it?" Petunia asked.

"It's us, Tuni." Severus called out smirking at Vernon.

"Sev!" Petunia said as she walked into the entryway with Dudley trying to hide behind her.

"Tuni, we brought Hermione to see your nephew. Is he here?" Severus asked.

"I'm here." Harry said as made his way down the stairs and past his scowling aunt and uncle.

"Boy." Vernon warned.

"Lay off, Vernon. You do remember me from the train station?" Remus stated.

"Hermione." Harry said hugging her, "How are you?"

"It has been a rough day." Hermione said hugging him back.

"Mr. Potter, may we go up to your room for some privacy?" Severus asked.

"Yeah. Follow me." Harry said taking Hermione's hand and making his way past his aunt and uncle again. Severus, Anna and Remus followed.

Once inside the room, Harry asked, "What has been going on?"

"We went to clean out my old home today." Hermione said as tears started to form again in her eyes, she quickly wiped them away.

"I'm sorry." Harry said as he hugged her again, "Why isn't Ron with you?"

"He couldn't come." Remus stated. Harry looked at Remus as he was about to ask what could have prevented Ron from being with Hermione, but stopped himself with what he saw in Remus's face. He knew the answer to his question. Mrs. Weasley's fears.

"What can I help with?" Harry asked.

"Actually, it's more of what Hermione has for you." Anna told him.

"I know that clothing they provided for you is your cousin's hand me downs. I think you're about my dad's size, so we boxed up some of his cloths for you." Hermione told him and Remus and Severus brought the boxes for Harry out of their pockets and with a flick of their wands they returned to their original size.

Harry opened them up to look at them. "These are great. Thank you, Hermione." Harry told her hugging her again.

"You're welcome. I'm glad they will be of some good use to you." Hermione told him, her emotions running all over the place. "Also these are some of my dad's old tie tack and cuff links, I've some for Ron as well."

"Thank you." Harry said as he took the box she handed him.

"We have one more stop to make before we get home." Anna reminded Hermione, "We will give you two some privacy, but we need to leave in a few minutes."

"Thanks." Hermione told them, as they left the room to head down the stairs.

Once they were alone, Harry asked, "So how are you doing?"

"I've ups and downs. Anna and Tonks took me shopping the other day, then when Anna and I got home, the whole family helped to redo the room for me. The kids are great. I like having them around." Hermione told him.

"I'm glad they have been good to you."

"Thanks, well I better go. We are going to the Weasleys next."

"If you need anything, send Remus for me." Harry told her.

"Okay, but I'll see you on your birthday. Don't worry." Hermione told him taking care of him like she always did.

Harry walked her down to rejoin the others and saying one last quick goodbye, they apparated to the Burrows

"Who is it?" Arthur called.

"It is I, Remus Lupin, werewolf. I'm with Severus and Anna Snape and Hermione Granger." Remus called out.

"Come in, come in." Arthur greeted as opened the kitchen door to them. "Hermione, dear how are you?"

"As well as can be expected." Hermione told him as he engulfed her in a fatherly hug.

"Hermione, dear." Molly said as she entered the kitchen followed by Ginny. They both hugged her as well. "It's so good to see you."

"As you know, we went to take care of my home today. And we dropped by to bring some items I'd like you two as well as Ron to have." Hermione told them.

"Ginny, can you go fetch Ron?" Arthur requested.

"And don't yell, go and get him." Molly added, and Ginny huffed as she headed up the stairs.

"Mrs. Weasley, this vase was one of my mum's. There were three of them in the set, and I want to give you as well and Professor Mogonagall and Anna one each." Hermione told them as she handed the vase to Molly.

"Hermione, this is very beautiful." Molly said admiring the vase.

"Hermione, this so very sweet of you. Thank you. My mother will love it as well." Anna told her.

"Mr. Weasley, this is for you." Hermione told him handing him the plastic tub.

His eyes lit up as he opened it. "Wow."

"Yeah, every time my dad bought a new electronic device, he would save the old or extra wire, in case he needed them." Hermione told him.

"Thank you." Arthur said sorting through the container.

"Mum, Ron's not here." Ginny said as she entered the kitchen.

"Have you seen him come down today?" Arthur asked.

"No, after he stormed upstairs last night, I've not seen him." Molly said.

"Me, neither." Ginny said.

"Ron, didn't come down to eat, and that didn't worry you?" Hermione asked knowing Ron's appetite.

"I thought he was just trying to make a statement." Molly said starting to get upset, Ginny wrapping her in a hug.

Hermione started shaking and Severus caught her before her knees gave out. "Where's Ron?" She asked quietly the fear in her voice.

Severus, standing behind her, kept his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her up. Anna stood in front of her, wiping the tears from her eyes. "We will find him."

"Anna's right. I'm sure he didn't go too far. Ron is a smart boy, and we know he is not at Harry's, so we will floo Minerva to see if he is there, then start trying with the rest of his family." Remus told them all.

"I can't lose him, too."

TBC


	20. Reunited

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 20 - Reunited

"_Ron, it's midnight for Godric sake, what are you doing here?" Asked a yawning George._

"_Mum is being unreasonable. I am tired of her running my life." Ron stated the anger radiating off him._

"_Did, Mummy and Ronnikin's have a fight?" Fred asked._

"_Remus stopped by and said that they were taking Hermione back to her home to collect the remainder of her belongings. He asked if I could come along, and Mum said no." Ron huffed plopping down on the twin's beat up old sofa._

"_So because Mum won't let you spend time with your girlfriend..." Fred started._

"_In your revenge, you take off in the middle of the night." George finished._

"_Mum's gonna freak." Fred stated._

"_I'd have gone to the Snape's, but I don't know there address. So I came here. I want you to let me to stay here, and you're not to tell Mum." Ron stated._

"_What will you do if we do?" Fred asked._

"_Yeah, you gonna run off to Romania or something?" George asked._

"_Well, I sure I can find somewhere else to stay, if you don't want to help me out." Ron warned not in the mood to be teased._

"_You can stay." Fred and George stated in unison knowing their mother would have a fit if they turned him out._

"_You won't tell Mum, Dad, Bill or Ginny?" Ron asked_.

"_We won't tell Mum, Dad, Bill or Ginny." Fred and George vowed in unison._

"Mum. Dad. You here?" Bill asked as he walked into the Burrows stopping dead in his tracks when he saw the distressed group gathered in the kitchen.

"Bill, do you know where your brother is?" Arthur asked.

"Which one, I've five?" Bill asked.

"Ron." Molly said upset. "Hermione, came to bring him some stuff, and he isn't here. I haven't seen him all day."

"When was the last time you saw him?" Bill asked.

"He stormed up to bed last night after his fight with Mum." Ginny said.

"And no one noticed that he didn't come down for a meal?" Bill asked.

"I just thought he was pouting." Molly responded. "Oh, there's an owl, maybe it is from Ron." Molly said as the owl flew directly to Bill.

"It's from Charlie, I doubt that Ron made it all the way to Romania." Bill said as he opened the letter. "But this is interesting."

"What?" A panicked Hermione asked. "Is it about Ron?"

"I think I may know where he is. I think I should take Hermione and Severus with me." Bill stated.

"He's my son. I'm going." Molly stated.

"Mum, trust me. If anyone can get Ron home, it will be Hermione." Bill replied gesturing for the pair to follow him.

After the trio had left, Molly said, "I should have been the one to go. He's my son. She should not be a bigger influence on my son, than I'm."

"Hermione is a very good influence on him, I should think you'd be happy that he is willing to listen to her." Anna responded.

"She is the reason my son is missing!" Molly huffed.

"Now, Molly." Arthur said not liking the direction the conversation between the women was heading.

"She didn't ask him to run off!" Anna fired back.

"Anna, calm down." Remus said.

Outside Bill led Hermione and Severus to the apparition point. Once at the apparition point, Bill whispered to Severus where they where going, then took Hermione's arm and apparated away. Severus quickly following.

Bill led the pair into the twin's shop, then up the backstairs to the flat letting himself in without knocking.

"There you're." Bill stated as he saw his baby brother sitting on the sofa reading a Quidditch magazine. "I thought you were going to go easier on Mum."

"Ronald!" Hermione said as she rushed over pouncing on him and hugging him tightly, then letting go and smacking him in the chest several times before he grabbed her hands and to hold her in place. "How could you scare me like that?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't think they would notify you. I just wanted to make a point to my mum." Ron said.

"They didn't notify me. I stopped by to see you and you weren't there. Nobody knew where you were." Hermione admonished him.

"I'm sorry I scared you. When did you get there?" Ron asked.

"About twenty minutes ago." Severus responded.

"I bet that was the first time they noticed I wasn't around." Ron stated, and wasn't surprised when no one denied it. "For someone so overprotective, it took her long enough to notice I was gone." He huffed.

"Ron, she just didn't think you'd take off like this." Bill said.

"Why, It not like I haven't done it before." Ron stated.

"What!" George and Fred cried in unison. Apparently it was a story they never heard.

"The week he spent with me in Egypt. Mum and Dad didn't know Ron was going until I notified them Ron was there." Bill stated. "I believe you spent a week with Charlie as well. The way you go down the line, I surprised you didn't go to Percy this time."

"I don't actually know where Percy lives. We have never been to his flat." Ron replied.

"We're hurt." Fred stated as he and George placed a hand over their heart.

"That we were second choice to Ministry loving git." " George added.

"Well it's time for you to go home now." Hermione stated.

"She's gotta stop." Ron stated.

"She is scared. She remembers what it was like the last time. She remembers losing Uncle Gideon and Fabian." Bill stated.

"I know, but I do know what it's like now. Whether she likes it or not, I've been knee deep in this since I was eleven. I'm the best friend of the Boy Who Lived. She can't protect me."

"I'll talk to her. I'll get Dad to talk to her, too." Bill promised.

"If she doesn't stop, I'm moving in with you. And the only way she will get me home is if she presses kidnapping charges against you." Ron warned.

"Ron, just be grateful your mum is here to worry about you." Hermione said tears glistening her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." Ron said as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'll try to be easier on her, I promise. Let's go back to the Burrows."

"I think we will come with you." George began.

"We want to hear this conversation between Bill and Mum." Fred added.

Ron took a hold of Bill, while Hermione took a hold of Severus and the group apparated to the Burrows.

"How dare you! How dare you talk about my husband like that!" Severus heard his wife scream as they approached the bureau.

"Anna, calm down." Remus said quietly.

"You're family may be use to lies and secrets, but I don't want to subject mine to it!" Molly yelled.

"Molly." Arthur stated.

As they entered the Burrow, Molly and Anna were standing on either side of the kitchen both red in the face with anger, Arthur and Remus standing between them.

"What is going on here?" Ron asked.

"Ronald Weasley, where have you been!" Molly demanded.

"The twin's flat. Now what is going on here?" Ron responded.

"And you boys didn't contact me right away." Molly huffed.

"We promised Ron not ro contact you, dad, Bill or Ginny." Fred said.

"So we owled Charlie." George finished.

"Ron, it's good to see you're okay, but we are leaving now." Anna said. "Remember you're invited for Brian's birthday party."

"Thank you. I'll be there." Ron stated.

"Ron, you're going to be grounded for sometime, I doubt you'll make it." Molly stated.

"I'll be there. I promise." Ron stated firmly, then hugging Hermione goodbye. "I'll write you tomorrow."

"Okay. Remember your promise." Hermione reminded him.

"I'll try." Ron reaffirmed.

TBC


	21. Aftermath

_I want dedicate this chapter to and thank Lilith Kayden and charmedsisters who inspired this chapter. I had actually had a different chapter planned, but their soap box rants inspired me to add this chapter in to the fold. I am trying to update as fast as I can, so I thank you all for your support. _

_I am an accountant by occupations, so this time of year I put a lot of hours in at work. I am trying in my spare time to have enough chapters typed up so that I won't get behind. _

_Thank you all for your encouragement. I love all the reviews, you all are wonderful. And I have some really wonderful ideas for future chapters that I hope you will like. Keep reading and reviewing. Blessings - tamara72_

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 21 - Aftermath

"Mum. Dad. I'm calling a family meeting." Bill said. "Everyone into the living room, now." Bill ordered.

Molly's face was still beet red with anger, but with Arthur guiding her she did as ordered.

Bill stood while everyone had a seat.

"Mum, you have to stop letting your fear run Ron's life." Bill said.

"Me! Ron is still a child, and I am not going to allow him to run off to see his girlfriend when ever he choose. It's not safe." Molly huffed.

"Yes, and you have done such a great job keeping tabs on him. He spent how many hours at the twins flat with no one noticing he was missing?" Bill said. "Hermione was going to clean out her home, and she wanted her best friend with her. The Snapes and Remus would have done everything in their power to protect Ron."

"Severus Snape was a Death Eater." Molly spat.

"Yes, he was and he regrets that. He is also the reason that the original Order knew to send the Potters into hiding. He started spying on He Who Must Not Be Named, before Ginny was even born. He has risked his life and the lives of his family to bring You Know Who down." Bill reminded her.

"He is my child. I am not going to be told how to raise him." Molly huffed.

"I'm not a child. In eight months, I will be a legal adult. If you want me coming back to the Burrows between sixth and seventh years, you need to start laying off." Ron stated angrily.

"What do you mean by that?" Molly asked.

"I'll move in with Bill or the Snapes if they will have me. You will no longer have a say in what I do." Ron said.

"Ron, let me handle this." Bill said. "Mum, you can't keep Ron safe. Look at your clock, none of us are safe. Ron has been knee deep in this mess longer then any of us. Do you want another Percy? I have also told Ron that he can live with me, if need be. I'm willing to face the charges if you want to press them for kidnapping."

"What do you want?" Arthur asked placing an arm on his wife to stop her from speaking.

"For a start, allow Ron to attend Brian's birthday party. If you would prefer, I will go with him. But don't punish other because of your fears." Bill said.

"Agreed." Arthur said.

"Arthur! No!" Molly said.

"Molly, if we hold on to tight, we are going to loose him completely. Hermione is a good girl, and has had a rotted hand dealt to her this summer. We need to allow them to enjoy themselves. None of us know what the future holds." Arthur said. "Ron, will you try to give your mother a little more slack?"

"I'll try. Up until yesterday, I had been trying very hard, but sometimes it feels like she is hanging me with it." Ron said.

"Okay, she will try to let up as well." Arthur said

RWHG-RLNT-SSAS-HPGW-ADMM-AWMW-BWFD-FWAJ-GWKB-PWPC-RLNT-RWHG

"Are all the children tucked in?" Anna asked as Severus entered their bedroom, locking the door and putting up a silencing charm. Anna, now sitting on their bed with her back against the head board reading a book, was still fuming when they had arrived home, so Remus and Severus went about getting the kids ready for bed.

"Even, Remus." He responded. "So what happened tonight after Hermione and I left with Bill?" He asked as he started to change for bed.

"Molly was laying blame on Ron taking off on Hermione and I lost my temper." Anna said setting her book off to the side.

"What things were said after that?" Severus asked.

"I basically said that for someone so hung up on protecting her children at all cost, she sure is keeping good track of them. Ron is the second son to leave home, without reporting it to her." Anna said.

"You brought up Percy? I'm surprised Arthur didn't back her up on that." Severus said.

"He and Remus were a little busy trying to calm us down." She said, "Then she said I shouldn't pass judgement, considering I had been living in hiding for most of my life. I said, but Ron isn't the child of the head of the Order of the Phoenix, nor is she married to a man who has been working as a spy for the last sixteen years. Merlin, they went into hiding themselves during the first war."

"Ron is the best mate of the Boy Who Loved." Severus said sitting next to her on the bed.

"That's what she said, but then so is Hermione. Harry loves Ron and Hermione equally." Anna said.

"Then she had the nerve to say that she didn't want her son to be under the influence of people who do nothing but lie for a living." Anna huffed. "So I asked her if she shared everything that occurred at Order meeting with her children. Then she lies just as much as we do. Then it just turned to more of an insulting and name calling match. Don't tell Hermione, but that vase got broken by Molly during one of our more heated sessions. Remus fixed it, and Arthur put it away."

"I don't imagine Hermione is going to be getting an invitation to Harry's birthday party at the end of the month." Severus said.

"Hard telling, Molly was pretty irate. If she does, we can have Tonks take her. Though our kids will be disappointed. I just hope Ron's able to come to Brian's party. He is so looking forward to having more then just his family there." Anna said leaning her head against her husband's shoulder.

"I'm sure Bill will figure out a way. Who all have we invited anyway?" He asked.

"Outside of the current residents of this house, there will be my folks, Dad, Mum, Ron, Tonks and Professor Flitwick. Dad is arranging for a special surprise to arrive that day." She said.

"Good, Remus is going to pick up our surprise that morning. There is no way to get it early and keep it a secret." Severus said.

"Well, I'm exhausted. Doing battle really wears one out." Anna said crawling under the covers.

Severus joined her, and holding an arm out she slid up next to him laying her head over his heart. "Love you." He said.

"Love you, too." She said as she drifted off to sleep.

TBC


	22. Eleven Today

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 22 - Eleven Today

Brian sat beaming in the backyard at all the people at his party. And for the first time a party is what it was. Normally only his parents, sibling, grandparents and Remus were in attendance. But he was overjoyed by the addition of Hermione, Ron, Bill, Tonks and Professor Flitwick.

"Open ours first." Remy insisted as she handed him the package from herself and Lily.

Brian opened it to find a knitted scarf. "This is great you two."

"Hermione taught me how to knit it." Remy said proudly.

"I wrapped it." Lily added wanting to show her participation.

"You both did a wonderful job." Their grandmother praised.

"Here you go. I'm sure you will be surprised." Remus said teasing Brian as he handed him the package of Honeydukes Chocolates. His traditional gift.

"Thanks, Uncle Remus." Brain said then took the card Bill handed to him.

"This is from Ginny, Fred, George and Charlie as well." Bill said.

"Thanks." Brian said excitedly as he held up the gift certificated to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"We have an in with the owners." Bill stated as everyone laughed.

"Well, here." Tonks said as she handed a package to Brian. "It's from me and Hermione."

"Clue and Candy Land. Thanks, Hermione told me about them." Brian said.

"I also went in with Ron, so I guess it's our turn." Hermione said as she handed the package from herself and Ron.

"The Complete Guide to Wizard Chess. Thanks." Brian said.

"Now, if that isn't the perfect gift from the two of you. A book about Wizard Chess." Bill teased.

"Well look there." Professor Dumbledore said as he looked to the sky with a twinkle in his eye. "There is an owl coming."

The owl swooped in and landed in front of Brian. "It's addressed to me." Brian said.

"Well open it." Severus told him smiling at him

Brian took the letter from the owl, and opened it excitedly. "It's my letter." He squealed jumping up and showing it to his parents.

"Congratulation, sweetheart." Anna said as she kissed his forehead.

"We're very proud of you." Severus said hugging him.

"Well I guess you could use this." Professor Flitwick said as he handed a card to Brian.

"A gift certificate to Flourish and Blotts." Brian exclaimed.

"Great store." Hermione said.

"Why aren't you in Ravenclaw." Professor Flitwick stated.

"I guess she's just lucky." Professor Mogonagall responded then handed her gift to Brian.

"School robes." Brian cheered holding them up.

"This should come in handy." Professor Dumbledore said handing him a brand new Clean Sweep.

"Wow." Brian said admiring it not noticing his father disappearing into the house.

"Great broom." Tonks and Ron said in unison.

"And well, since we want to make sure you write home." Anna said as Severus returned with a cage holding a beautiful snow white owl.

"He's for me." Brian asked in awe.

"Yes." Severus replied. "He needs a name."

Brian appeared to be think as he studied the bird. "How about Snowy, since he is snowy white."

"That is a wonderful name." Anna said and Brian beamed. "Kids, why don't you help Brian take his things to his room, while we get the food out."

"Okay." Remy said.

"That means us too, Ron." Hermione said as she pulled him. "Come on, Bill. We can show you around and you can report much more back to Mrs. Weasley." Hermione added knowing the only reason for Ron's presence at the party was Bill's presence.

"Tonks, can I speak to you a moment? Privately." Remus asked as he held back while everyone else entered the house.

"Sure." Tonks said as she followed him to a corner of the yard to sit on the swing. "What's going on?" She asked dread growing by the look on his face.

"Professor Dumbledore is sending me on an assignment for the Order, and I wanted to make you aware of it before tomorrow's meeting." Remus stated.

"What type of assignment?" Tonks asked. "For how long?"

"I will be back before September 1st at the latest. I am going to converse with the werewolves." Remus told her.

"No. You can't." Tonks said upset.

"I'm the only one who can. I'll be fine. I know what I'm doing." Remus stated. "As of now only Albus, Severus and Anna know. Please don't say anything."

"Remus . . . " Tonks started but he interrupted.

"Due to our past relationship, I didn't want you to be surprised. This doesn't mean I've changed my mind." Remus said.

Tonks nodded her mousy brown head. "Well, I'm going to go see if Anna needs some help." Tonks said.

"Dora . . . " Remus started.

"Remus, I love you, and while I don't agree with your decision, I'll respect it. For now." Tonks stated then walked away.

Remus sat outside for a few minutes and was not surprised to see Severus and Anna join him. Anna sitting next to him on the swing while Severus stood next to them.

"What are you doing to yourself?" Anna asked.

"Anna, I'm not going to risk putting her in that situation again." Remus said.

"But you both are hurting so much." Anna responded.

"She will find someone more appropriate for her. She deserves so much more than I can give her."

"All she wants if for you to love her. Doesn't she deserve that." Anna said.

"That's what I'm giving her by setting her free." Remus said.

"You deserve to have her love too." Anna stated.

"Anna, just drop it for now. He is leaving in a few hours, and we all would rather not be upset when he does." Severus said.

"Okay, I will. I just love you and want the best for you." Anna said.

Remus leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I know and I love you for it."

"We better go rejoin the party before our kids get suspicious." Severus said and Remus and Anna got up to follow him in.

TBC


	23. July 30th

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 23 - July 30th

"Albus. Harry. Welcome." Molly said as the two made their way into the Burrow. "Did your trip goes as well?"

'Yes, Horace agreed to take the position." Albus stated.

"Professor Slughorn. Oh, my. He was my potions teacher." Molly recalled.

"Well, I best be going. Have a wonderful birthday, Harry." Albus said as he took his leave.

"Harry, your friends are upstairs waiting on you, so head on up." Molly told him and he headed that way.

Harry climbed up the stairs all the way to Ron's bedroom. He was happily surprised to open the door and find not only Ron, but Neville, Seamus and Dean.

"Harry. You're here." Ron said as he greeted his friend.

"What are you all doing here?" Harry asked.

"Mrs. Weasley invited us all over for the night to celebrate your and Neville's birthdays." Dean informed him.

"What has been happening? I'm so out of touch on Privet Drive." Harry asked anxious for news.

"It has been very peaceful in our neck of the woods." Seamus said. "Neville told us about Hermione's parents though. That is awful. Is she really living with Professor Snape?"

"Yes. You should be able to see for yourself tomorrow." Harry stated.

"Well, maybe." Ron admitted unwillingly.

"What do you mean, maybe? What happened?" Harry asked.

"You know the day she cleaned out her house?" Ron asked.

"Yes, they were coming here after seeing me." Harry responded. "I was initially surprised that you weren't with her, but then knowing your mother's fears..."

"Yeah well, I wasn't here when they arrived. Actually, I hadn't been here for over seventeen hours, but that was when my family realized I had taken off."

"You ran away?" Neville asked shocked.

Ron nodded as he proceeded to recount first the fight with his mother, then arriving back.

"So what were they fighting about?" Harry asked.

"I don't know and my parents won't say, but Anna was very angry." Ron stated. "Hermione said that Remus and Anna wouldn't tell her either. Anyway as of last week, Mum hadn't invited Hermione over, so she sent your present to me just in case."

"If I don't see her here tomorrow, someone is taking me to see her." Harry warned.

"Maybe Mrs. Weasley will change her mind." Neville offered. But neither Ron nor Harry believed that.

"Lets switch to a new topic. Did you read about the Cannon's new chaser?" Ron asked moving the conversation away from their trouble that they couldn't really deal with now anyway.

RWHG-RLNT-SSAS-HPGW-ADMM-AWMW-BWFD-FWAJ-GWKB-SSAS-RLNT-RWHG

Tonks quietly walked into the hall of Grimald Place. With no one living there now, the member took turns checking on headquarters. Although she hated this house, she really didn't mind this task. Spending time alone in this place, she could remember happier times with her cousin and most notable with Remus.

She loved him, completely, and she knew that he loved her. He had told her the night before battle. She knew, in her head, that is why he had pushed her away, but in her heart...

That night at the Ministry changed so much of their lives. She blamed herself as much as her Aunt Bellatrix. If Tonks hadn't fallen when battling Bellatrix, then maybe Sirius would still be alive. Everyone had told her that it wasn't her fault, but Remus walking away from their relationship has kept her doubt in play.

Tonks quickly swept the first floor, and was heading toward the second, when she heard a noise in the kitchen. Figuring it was probably Kreacher, but wanting to be on the safe side. Tonks had her wand ready to attack or defend herself at a moments notice.

As she slowly entered the kitchen, she saw a figure bent over the table. As she slowly descended she accidentally tripped on a step, stumbling to the bottom. Startled the figure quickly turned wand drawn ready to fire.

"Dora?" She heard Remus's voice say, his face hidden in the shadow.

"Wotcher, Remus." She said as she started to rise, then yelping in pain, she slid back down to the floor grabbing her ankle.

"What's hurt?" Remus asked as he rushed to her bending over her ankle to examine it.

"Bloody hell, be careful." She grimaced as he grasped it to feel the bone.

"The bone is broken. There are still some supplies upstairs." Remus said as he positioned his arms under her and lifted her up. She wrapped her hands around his neck and studied his face as he carried her up the stairs. She noticed the fresh wounds immediately, realizing that full moon a few nights ago was not a good one for him.

As not to arouse her aunt's portrait, she waited until they were in the privacy of her old room before she spoke. "What happened? Why are you back so soon?" She asked as he sat her on the bed, and went to retrieve the potions needed from the dresser.

"Greyback was not to receptive to what I had come to say. Because he has never had any experience of being accepted within the wizarding community, he does not trust those few who have. Anyway, the Dark Lord has offered so many promises that we can't." Remus told her as he handed her the potion.

"Surely they know that he will not keep them." Tonks said frustrated taking the vial and swallowing it with a grimace.

"They trust more the promises he makes, then the ones we won't." Remus informed her. "Now, you are going to need to lie back. It will take most of the night for the bone to heal."

"Why did Mad Eye and Kingsley ever recommend me to Professor Dumbledore?" Tonks asked as she with Remus help scooted back so that her back rested against the headboard.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked as he moved the potion ingredients back to the dresser drawer.

"I'm such a klutz. I barely passed Stealth and Tracking, why would they want me as part of the Order. If I hadn't fallen down the steps at the Ministry..."

"Don't say it. We don't know what would have happened. Sirius's death is not your fault. Why can't you believe it?" Remus said as he returned and sat on the edge of the bed facing her.

"Like you really believe what you're saying." Tonks said tears starting to fall down her face, but she quickly started wiping them away. "You'd much rather have Sirius here instead of me."

"How can you say that? Yes, I had a hard time with Sirius's death, but I don't think I could have survived yours." Remus told her.

"Then why are you punishing me?" Tonks asked as she let the tears flow.

"Dora." Remus said as he moved next to her, wrapping his arms around her, allowing her to crying into his chest.

"I'm not punishing you. When we were together, I allowed myself to dream, something I had not done in a long time. But after that night, I realized it was just that, a dream. I can never give you what you need. There is our age difference, then I don't have the financial resources to support you. Dora, I'm a werewolf. If I didn't know before, I saw how my kind are treated by the majority of wizarding society, and I won't subject you to that. You deserve so much more." As Remus looked down he saw that the potion was starting to take effect as Dora's eyes became droopy and she seemed to be staring at something across the room.

"I love that chair." She said as she nodded off in his arms the tears still falling down her cheeks.

Looking over to the overstuffed chair in the corner, he couldn't help the smirk that spread across his face, "I know you do." He whispered and he leaned his head down and kissed the top of her head. "And I do love you." He whispered then drifted off to sleep with her in his arms.

TBC


	24. Sixteen

_Sorry it was not updated before now. Working lots of overtime. Will try to update again over the weekend. - tam_

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 24 - Sixteen

"It's about time you boys made it down here. The rest of the guest will start arriving soon. Where's Ron?" Molly asked as she finished dinner preparation with Ginny's help who smiled sweetly at Dean.

"He was last in line for the bathroom." Harry replied.

"Molly, everything is ready outside." Arthur said as he entered followed by Bill, Fluer, Charlie, Fred, George and lastly Luna Lovegood. "The first of the guests has arrived as well."

"Luna." Harry stated surprised but happy to see his friend.

"Hello, Harry." Luna said. "Thank you for inviting me, Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh, your welcome." She responded still chopping away.

"Wotcher, Harry." Tonks said with a weak smile as she nodded her mousy brown head at him, Remus following close behind.

"Hello, Harry. Happy Birthday, and a belated one to you as well, Mr. Longbottom." Remus stated, Harry rushing over to give him a hug.

"Thank you, Professor." Neville said.

"Remus, when did you get back? We didn't think you'd be back this soon." Arthur asked.

"Last night, but we I'll fill you all in later." Remus stated, not wanting to bring up the last few days in front of his students. He was relieved that he awoke early enough this morning, so that Tonks didn't learn he had held her all night. "Actually, if I could talk briefly to Bill and Charlie in the living room. I promise it won't take long." Both men nodded and followed him away.

"Harry, can I ask you something quickly?" Tonks asked.

"Sure." Harry said as he approached her.

"Professor Dumbledore said that you inherited Grimald Place." Tonks said.

"Yeah." Harry nodded solemnly.

"Well, I was wondering, if you don't mind. Well, there are a couple pieces of furniture in the room I used, I was wondering if I could buy them from you."

"Tonks, anything you want from the house, take it. You don't have to buy it. I'm sure that Sirius would want you to have it." Harry insisted.

"Thanks." Tonks said as she gave him a hug.

"Well, if this isn't a right dandy group." Mrs. Longbottom said as she appeared via the fireplace.

"Hello, Grandmother." Neville said as went to greet her.

"Neville, my dear boy, have you had a good visit with your friends?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Good. Now, Molly, is there anything I can be of help with?"

"Actually, I'm about done. Now that everyone is here." Molly said as Ron arrived down the stairs, joining the group, "We can start moving the food outside."

"Molly, dear. Not everyone is here. I invited a few extra guests." Arthur stated as a knock came to the door. He turned to answer it, "Welcome. I'm glad you could make it on such short notice." He said as he allowed the guests entrance.

"Thank you, Arthur." They heard the unmistakable voice of Severus Snape, before they saw him enter with his family, Hermione and Professor Mogonagall in tow.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron called out in unison grinning.

"Happy Birthday, Harry!" Hermione said as grinning she rushed over to hug first him then Ron tightly.

As Ron released her, he instantly took her hand in his. "I didn't think you'd be here."

"Your Dad and Bill stopped by early this morning to issue us a personal, last minute invitation." Hermione said. "Anna said that she wasn't going to let one argument, keep us from celebrating today with Harry." Hermione beamed at Anna in thanks who nodded and smiled in return.

"Wow, this room has gotten very crowded, maybe we should move the party outside." Charlie suggested as he, Bill and Remus rejoined the group in the kitchen.

"Uncle Remus, your back!" Remy called out, as all three children rushed to greet him.

"Yes, lets move outside, and we can make all the introduction out there." Arthur agreed, as he led the way outside, avoiding his wife's huffs of irritation of his last minuted guests.

After introductions were made and food was served, they spread out into small groups. By mid afternoon, Anna had settled Lily down for a nap in Bill and Charlie's room, and now Fluer, Anna and Tonks had entered into a quiet conversation in the corner, while Molly talked with Mrs. Longbottom and Professor Mogonagall. Severus, Remus, Arthur, Bill and Charlie were gathered together, probably discussing Order business, while the younger set opted for a game of Quidditch, Brian and Hermione cheering on from the sidelines, Ginny and Dean opting to take a quiet walk by the lake when the game was finished, while the others gathered to watch Neville and Harry open their presents.

When a couple Order members had arrived to escort Luna, Seamus and Dean home, the boys spread out in a search of Dean and Ginny. Ron was headed to look in the house, hoping to not catching them snogging in the living room, Molly following to start clearing up the kitchen and ready dinner.

They had entered the kitchen when they heard Lily scream coming from upstairs.

TBC


	25. It Is Time

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 25 - It Is Time

Ron rushed up the stairs, followed by his mother. Lily was sitting outside Ginny's open door, her face buried in her lap. He reached her first, and as he reached down to pick her up, he turned and saw Dean and Ginny quickly trying to button up their shirts.

"Bloody hell." Ron said as Lily buried her face in his shoulder.

"Ronald, language." Molly warned then turning to look into Ginny's room, "Ginerva Weasley!" Molly's eyes wide.

"Mum, I can explain." Ginny said as she finished straightening her top.

"Dean, they are waiting to escort you home. I suggest you hurry outside now. Tell the others, I want them all to gather in the living room. Now!" Molly said. "Oh, Dean, I will be informing your mother of this."

"Yes, Ma'am." Dean replied as he walked hurriedly past her, and headed quickly down the stairs.

"Ginny. Ron. Follow me." Molly stated as she led the way down the stairs.

"What is going on?" Arthur asked as they joined everyone in the living room.

"Lily, sweetheart. What's wrong?" Anna asked as she rushed over to where Ron was standing still holding her daughter.

"She accidentally walked in on Ginny and Dean, in Ginny's room." Ron said making no effort to hide his meaning behind the words while swaying back and forth with the little girl."

"I would like to talk with, Arthur, Minerva, Augusta, Severus, Anna and Remus in the kitchen. Everyone else is to stay in this room." Molly said as she led the way to the kitchen the others quickly followed her.

"Ginny, what were you thinking?" Hermione said as she, Tonks, Remy and Brian walked over to check on Lily.

"She just walked right in, it wasn't my fault." Ginny huffed.

"Dear little sister..."Fred began.

"We don't think she is high enough to reach the door handle." George added.

"We figured Ron wouldn't be smart enough to shut the door..."

"Not you."

"Hey." Ron said, passing Lily over to Tonks to hold.

"What are they talking about?" Brian asked.

"I think that Lily walked in on Dean and Ginny snogging in her room." Hermione said.

"Ooh, yuck." Brian grimaced.

"Why don't we all settle down, while we wait for them to finish in the kitchen. We don't want to talk about this in front of Lily." Bill said.

RWHG-RLNT-SSAS-HPGW-ADMM-AWMW-BWFD-FWAJ-GWKB-SSAS-RLNT-RWHG

"Well, I knew those girls would eventually be a bad influence on my little girl." Molly huffed.

"What girls?" Augusta asked.

"Well, Fluer is part Veela, so it is obvious how she is. And just look at the way Tonks dresses." Molly huffed. "Then, remember when Hermione was stringing along Harry and that Krum fellow."

"Molly." Arthur said shocked by her words. "Fluer and Tonks have done nothing but set the best example for Ginny, and Ron, Harry and Hermione have all told you that she was never involved with Harry."

"And I happen to know that she and Victor Krum spent most of their time together in the library. So their was always an adult present." Minerva stated.

"Tonks isn't a promiscuous woman." Remus defended.

"Anyway, I know for a fact that neither Tonks nor Hermione had the reputation at school that Ginny has." Severus stated.

"Severus." Minerva warned.

"I thought you were going to talk to Molly about her?" Severus responded.

"I wanted them to enjoy the summer, talk to her before they headed back." Minerva explained.

"Talk to me about what?" Molly asked irritated that their was something going on with her daughter that she didn't know about.

"When she was dating Michael Corner, Filius and I caught them several times alone in empty classrooms, and well before she started dating Dean..." Minerva began.

"I caught her with Blaise Zabini." Severus finished.

"Well, I think that it is time that all those kids have 'The Talk' again." Molly stated.

"Today?" Arthur asked.

"Yes. They are all here. We are all here. So yes, today." Molly responded.

"I think it would be good that they each have the perspective of a male and a female as well." Anna added feeling her husband tense beside her in response.

"I agree with Anna." Molly said. "She and Severus can talk with their girls, Arthur you can start with our boys, I will start with Ginny and we can switch mid way through. Bill can help you. Remus, you should talk with Harry." Molly stated.

"And Neville." Augusta added.

"I can come up and talk to them after my sons." Molly offered.

"That is fine, Molly, but I think I will ask Tonks to join me. She will do fine." Remus said, not wanting to drag out the conversation for the sake of the boys. Molly looked to rejected the idea, but seemed to think better of it.

Molly took the lead into the living room. "Okay here is the plan, Anna, you and Severus take your girls up to Bill and Charlie's room, Harry and Neville go up to Ron's room with Remus and Tonks." They all did as they were told, Minerva collecting Lily from Tonks.

"Now, all five of my boys up to the twins room with your father." Molly ordered.

"Mum." Charlie said.

"Go, now!" Molly ordered. "And Ginny you are with me."

All her brother sent Ginny unkind looks as they headed up the stairs.

"What are they doing?" Brian asked.

"They are going to talk about boys and girls and kissing." Minerva explained.

"Yuck." He grimaced.

"That's my boy. Now how about we think of a game we all can participate in while we wait."

TBC


	26. The Talk'

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 26 - 'The Talk'

"Neville, your grandmother says she has had this discussion with you, but thought you need a male's take on the subject. And Harry, well, has your uncle had any kind of discussion with you about sex?" Remus asked and was not surprised when Harry shook his head no. "Have you talked with anyone on the subject?"

"Ron and I talk about it sometimes. He told me what his father told him. When I started to like Cho, we would talk about it." Harry replied from where he sat next to Neville on his camp bed, glancing nervously at Tonks who sat on Ron's bed next to Remus.

"You're probably wondering why Tonks is in on this discussion as well." Remus said and both boys nodded. "It was decided that you all should get the points of view of men and women, and I agree with the decision. With Molly and Anna having their own children to have this discussion with, we were left with Tonks, Fluer, Mrs. Longbottom and Professor Mogonagall, although Molly did offer to come up and talk with you after she talked with her own sons."

Harry grimaced at the thought of talking about sex with Professor Mogonagall or Mrs. Weasley.

"I figured you'd prefer Tonks." Remus said, knowing that Remus himself was much more comfortable discussing the issue with Tonks present.

"Good call." Harry said agreeing with his choice, Neville nodding nervously as well.

"I think it would be best for Tonks and I to share some of our own experiences, then we can answer any questions you may have. Don't be afraid to ask us questions. It's better to get this all out in the open now, but if in the future you have more questions, you can come to us anytime." Remus said and Tonks nodded in agreement.

"To start off, you should know that everyone from Remy on up in age is having a similar discussion at this very moment." Anna said from where she sat across from Hermione and Remy on one of the beds next to slightly uncomfortable looking Severus, "And also by my suggestion, you all will be getting the point of view of a man and a woman. I believe this is important, for one, that Severus and I are on equal footing as to your knowledge on the subject. Two, I think it's good for you to understand the subject from both points of view. And three, while you're at school, Severus is much more accessible to you. We want you to feel comfortable coming to him, and talking to him about anything and everything."

Both girls nodded in response to Anna's statement.

"Good. Now, Hermione, I'm assuming that you have already had 'The Talk' with your parents?" Anna asked,

"Yes, with my mum before I turned thirteen." Hermione confirmed.

"Okay, how about you share with us what you discussed, then we can take it from there." Anna said.

"When a man loves a woman..." Arthur started.

"Bloody hell." Ron groaned from where he sat on Fred's bed with Charlie, George and Fred seated on George's bed. Bill had conjured up chairs for himself and his father.

"Dad, you'd think that after, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and now Ron, you could come up with a better opening line." Bill said.

"If you would like to lead this discussion, then go ahead." Arthur stated to Bill.

"Fine." Bill said and notice his father's relief.

"We're all going to have the same type of discussion I had with Charlie. Here are the rules, what is said in this room stays between the six of us. You can't even tell Mum anything we confided in you." Bill said looking at his father who nodded in agreement. "We will all speak with complete honesty, and no one" Looking directly at the twins, "and I mean no one is allowed to poke fun at anyone else. Agreed."

"Agreed." They all stated.

"Okay, first we are all going to share our own experiences, then we'll open it up for questions. I'll start. I waited until after I left Hogwarts before I sex. I was in a intimate relationship with a woman in Egypt. The relationship didn't last very long, and I've not been with anyone physically since. Fluer wants to wait until we're married and I respect her for her decision." Bill said then gestured for Charlie to talk.

"I've been with five different women. My first time was at Hogwarts with a friend. It wasn't someone I loved, well I do love her but not in that way. We both decided we wanted to get it over with, but it's not something I'd recommend. One, it almost ruined our friendship, and two, it was not a very enjoyable experience." Charlie stated.

"I have been dating Angie for year and half, but we have not gone past heavy snogging." Fred admitted. "She always stops us when we reach a certain point."

"Katie and I have just started dating, and we haven't got to heavy snogging." George admitted himself.

"Hermione and I have only been dating for a little over a month. We are mainly sticking to kissing. She is still my best friend, I don't want to move to fast." Ron admitted. "Plus, we have other more important matters then sex to worry about anything more."

"Okay, now do any of you have any questions?" Bill asked.

"What's it like the first time?" Ron asked, the twins both nodding in agreement of the question.

"Ginny, the first time for a woman can be very painful if you or your partner don't know what to do." Molly said. "You should not start a sexual relationship until you are absolutely ready. You should also discuss what you expect with your partner."

"And I know you may think that the little snogging session you were participating in with Dean earlier was innocent, but it can get carried away a lot faster than you realize. That is how a couple of your brothers came about. You are still experiencing a lot of changes in becoming a woman. Yes, your body is already capable of making babies, but you need to make sure you're emotionally prepared for sex as well."

"Thank you, Hermione. Your mother has informed you well. I want you both to know that you can ask us anything." Anna said, "Remy, do you have any questions as to what Hermione has said?"

"When does this monthly bleeding thing start?" Remy asked.

"It varies for different girls. Mine started when I was thirteen. It's a little scary the first time. If it starts while you are at school, you can go to your dad, or grandma, or I'm sure Hermione when it first happens." Anna said.

"Yes, I will help." Hermione said.

"No offense, Dad, but I think I will go to Grandma or Hermione." Remy said earnestly.

"None taken." Severus responded actually relieved to let Minerva or Hermione deal with this aspect.

"Also, Hermione mentioned that during the first time for a woman there can be pain and blood." Remy said.

"Yes, that is true." Anna said

"I've been in a couple sexual relationships. Sirius actually set me up with my first, but I never felt comfortable sharing 'my furry little problem' with most of them, and without honesty and complete trust a relationship can't work." Remus said. "All of my sexual partners have been with others prior to myself, but I want you to know that I do know what I'm talking about."

Both boys just nodded nervously paying attention.

"My first time was at Hogwarts. And honestly it was not a good experience, it was a friend and classmate, and we decided to get our first times over with. I would not recommend it. It was ackward and quite painful, and he didn't know how to deal with the blood..."

"Blood!" Ron said shocked.

TBC


	27. ‘The Talk' Continued

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 27 - 'The Talk' Continued

"Blood!" Ron said shocked and unsure. "I don't want to do anything to hurt Hermione."

"The first time for a woman is usually painful, but you can help make it easier for her." Charlie said. "Now my first time, it was very awkward and uncomfortable. I'm sure that the girl didn't enjoy it at all. Bill and I had our talk after that, and I understood better at how I should have treated her."

"Charlie is right. You want the girl to enjoy the experience as much as you do. You need to pay attention to her, and let her control the pace as much as you can. But when she says stop, you stop." Bill stated.

"You also need to be prepared." Arthur said, putting his input in.

"Prepared how?" Ron asked.

"There are two contraception charms you need to learn. One for the man and one for the woman. You don't want to create a child before you are ready to be parents." Arthur informed them.

"Arthur and Bill, it is time to switch places." Molly called out as she knocked on the door.

"I want you to know that if you are in a position with a boy and it gets carried away. He can stop at anytime. There is no point where if you say 'No' or 'Stop' that he can't." Severus told the girls.

"Okay, I do have a couple questions." Hermione said and Anna nodded for her to continue, "I understand about the muggle form of contraception, but is there a magical form that we should know."

"Yes, there is a potion that I can teach you to brew, but you don't want to start it until you become sexually active." Anna said.

"There are also two different charms we can teach you. One is for the male and the other is for the female." Severus added

"Tonks, after your first bad experiences, have you ever been involved with another guy?" Harry asked.

Tonks smiled at him, "Yes, I've been with one other man. It was the best thing I've ever experienced. He was gentle and passionate, and he made sure that it was as good for me as it was for him. He made me feel special and very loved, and I love him very much." Tonks nervously ran her fingers through her straggly brown hair before turning to look at Remus.

Remus was staring at the floor, but hearing Tonks had finished her response spoke himself, "Boys, it's important for you to make sure that woman has as good of an experience as you do. Actually knowing that she has, makes your experience even more pleasurable."

"You also need to know how to protect yourself and your partner." Tonks said.

"I know about condoms." Harry said, not wanting to see a demonstration with a banana.

"What are condoms?" Neville asked nervously.

"A Muggle contraceptive." Remus replied.

"Well, for wizards and witches, there are charms that replace the muggle contraceptives." Tonks said.

"I know that the condoms help to prevent diseases that can be transmitted through sex." Harry said.

"Yes, well the contraception for the male acts in the same way as a condom does. There is also one for the female." Remus said.

"It would act like a diaphragm for the woman. There is also a potion for the woman to take, but I'd not rely on that. It's a tricky potion, and most women prefer to just use the charms." Tonks said.

"You also need to make sure that you don't get carried away and forget to use the charms. You don't want to risk bringing a child into the world before you or your partner are ready." Remus added.

"I will tell you now that if you are not ready to be a father, you are not ready for sex. I will be teaching you the charms, but they're not mistake proof." Molly stated as she sat in the seat vacated by her husband.

"Being men, you don't experience child birth, but it's a very painful experience. And children are a lifetime commitment. That child will not only be the mother's responsibility, but yours as well." Molly continued her lecture while the boys sat quietly listening, "It's also important for you to discuss your position on sex with your girlfriends. Charlie, are you dating anyone at the moment?"

"No."

"Okay, well then I know that Fred is seeing Angelina, George is seeing Katie, and Ron is dating Hermione." The three young men just nodded in response. "You are to sit down and discuss with your girlfriends not only your opinion on sex, but hers. Then I want you to report back to your father or myself what you have discussed."

The boys nodded, all knowing that they would go to their father and tell the minimum required.

"Ron, I think it is best for you to pull Hermione aside today and take care of it before she leaves." Molly ordered.

"Mum!" Ron complained.

"You will do it today." Molly said. "Now these are the charms you need to know."

"It is also best if you discuss your stance on sex with whomever you are dating, before you reach that point. Hermione, have you thought of your position on entering a sexual relationship?"

"I have. I know that I'm not ready for that now. I like kissing and such," Hermione said blushing slightly, "but I'm not ready for that kind to relationship. I also know that I don't want to take the chance of becoming a mother while I'm still a student. So I plan on at least waiting until I've completed school, maybe longer." Hermione confided.

"That's good." Severus said relieved. He wasn't ready to deal with that as her guardian either.

"Hermione, I waited until after I graduated, so I completely agree with your decision."

"Well, since you were already gone on Daddy, before you graduated. It is probably good you waited until you were no longer his student." Remy stated with a smirk.

"Yes, I think not only your dad, but Grandma and Grandpa would have freaked if I showed my interest in your dad while I was at Hogwarts." Anna agreed blushing slightly herself at her daughter's direct comment.

"Have you discussed your stance on a sexual relationship with Ron?" Severus asked in an attempt to change the subject off of his own sex life.

"No, we just barely started dating before my parents were killed. It really hasn't been something I've thought about too much." Hermione replied.

"Well, we'd like for you, at least before term starts, to talk to Ron and tell him your stance on the subject. I'm hoping that his parents are asking the same thing of him. You don't have to tell us what you discussed, just say, 'We talked, and we understand what each other wants.' Okay." Anna said.

"Okay." Hermione agreed.

"Ginny, you should know that boys talk, and you have to be careful about your reputation." Arthur told her.

"But look at Fluer . . . " Ginny started before Bill interrupted.

"Ginny, I think you've made some wrong assumptions about Fluer. Yes, we enjoy some light snogging, but Fluer plans on waiting until we are married before we consummate our relationship." Bill informed her.

"She is?" Ginny asked surprised.

"Yes, Fluer has very strong values, and she lives by them. It's one of the reasons I love her." Bill said.

"I just thought it was her looks." Ginny said.

"Fluer is beautiful, but neither of us are that vain. If something happed to mar her appearance, I wouldn't love her any less. And she would feel the same about me." Bill told her.

"Oh."

"Well, I think we've all given you things to think about. If you have any questions, you can come to your mother, myself or Bill. Okay."

"Okay." Ginny responded.

"Thanks. If I have any more questions, I'll let you know." Harry said, Neville nodding in agreement.

"Good." Remus said as he rose and hugged Harry, "I'm going to down to see if I can help get dinner ready."

Tonks hugged Harry as well as and was prepared to follow Remus and Neville out the door when Harry stopped her.

"Can I ask you one last question?" Harry asked.

"Sure." Tonks responded.

"If you still love this guy, than why are you not with him anymore?" Harry asked.

"As Remus said, a relationship takes trust. While I trust him completely, he doesn't seem to trust me. And although I wish I could, I can't make him want to be with me." Tonks answered honestly.

TBC


	28. Can We Talk?

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 28 - Can We Talk?

When Ron reentered the living room, Hermione was already down there talking with Fluer and Remy.

"Hermione, do you want to go for a walk by the lake?" Ron asked reaching out his hand for her to take.

"Sure." Hermione responded taking his hand and letting him lead her outside.

Hand in hand they walked quietly out to the lake. Ron found a quiet spot by her favorite tree, and they sat down.

He quickly cast the muffliato charm, before he nervously began the speak. "Um, I guess, you had the same sort of talk that I got."

"Yes, I know that we just started dating, but they recommended that we discuss the subject now." Hermione confirmed slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah, so did my parents. So, suppose we should get it out in the open." Ron said not looking forward to this discussion at all.

"Yeah, I'll go first." Hermione said and Ron nodded in agreement. "I'm not ready to make love. I actually plan on waiting until I graduate from Hogwarts. I don't want to take the risk of getting pregnant while I'm still in school."

"I'm not ready to move to that either. I do want to someday, but I would never want to push you to do something you are not ready for." Ron admitted.

"I would never let you anyway." Hermione said.

"Yeah, one of the things I love about you." Ron stated, and she smiled at him.

"Do you want anything more out of it then what we are doing now?" Hermione asked.

"I would like us to spend more time together like this, but that probably won't happen until we are back in school." Ron admitted.

"Probably not."

"I'd also like to spend more time doing this as well." Ron said as he leaned in and kissed her.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind that either." She agreed as she leaned into kiss him back in return.

They stayed out by the lake for another fifteen minutes, before returning to the Burrows. They ultimately feared Mrs. Weasley would come looking for them. When they entered the Burrows, Ron went to speak with his father, while Hermione to Anna. They had agreed that they would only share that they had discussed the issue, and understand what each of them wants, and no more, for what they actually decided was no ones business but their own.

They all rejoined the family for dinner when owls arrived with letters for Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Remy and Brian. They all opened their letters, Mrs. Weasley taking Harry, Ron and Ginny's book list, Anna taking the other three. Hermione and Ron were happy to see the Prefect badges fall again out of their envelopes, while Harry was surprised to see the Quidditch Captain badge in his.

"I thought Katie would get it." Was his response.

"She won't mind. After watching Angie's attitude last year, she didn't really want that responsibility." George informed him.

Ginny turned her envelope and was disappointed to discover that she wasn't made Prefect for her year.

"Well, I guess this officially starts the new school year." Arthur said, "Lets eat."

TBC

_Author's note: Yeah, I know it's short, but it serves a purpose. They will be heading back to Hogwarts soon._


	29. September 1st

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 29 - September 1st

"Hermione, you're sure you have everything you need?" Anna asked for the third time since leaving home. She was standing along with Hermione, Remy, Brian and Lily on platform 9 3/4 saying their goodbyes before boarding the train. Remus and Severus having left earlier that morning in their own preparation to start the school year.

"Yes, and if I don't, I can go to one the professors." Hermione replied.

The last couple weeks had been amusing around the house as everyone was getting ready for the start of school. Hermione watched as Remy's nerves started to kick in, Anna told her that she had been this way in primary school as well. And Brian's excitement seem to grow each day. Severus and Remus started calling the children Miss Gall and Mr. Gall in an effort for them to get used to their assumed names again, while they referred to them as Professors Snape and Lupin. They also carried this over in their relationship with their grandparents. Hermione insisted on doing this as well, not wanting to slip up once school started again.

Lily however, seemed to cling to her father even more. Refusing to allow anyone but him to put her down for naps or at night. Following him around and becoming irritable every time he would leave home. Her parents tried to reassure her that Daddy would be home as often as possible, but it was obvious to Hermione that Deloris Umbridge had done as much damage outside of Hogwarts as she did at the school.

"You will all write often?" Anna asked.

"Of course, Mum." Remy responded. "Can I go look for my friends now?"

"Yes, but give me one last hug first." Anna said, and Remy obliged hugging her mother and sister before taking off.

"Hermione, if you would like to look for your friends as well." Anna offered.

"Nah, they are always running late. They will look for me with you." Hermione replied and as if on cue she heard Mrs. Weasley's voice.

"Arthur, can you see that their trunks get loaded, we are running so late."

"Yes, Molly."

"Hermione!" Ron called out as he spotted her and rushed over to see her, hugging her so tightly that she was lifted off her feet.

He then released her to allow Harry and Ginny to greet her, while he greeted the rest of them. Hermione had already owled them warning them not to mention Severus in front of Lily, in hopes of preventing a melt down at the train station.

Ron was kneeling down talking to Lily, when Ginny joined him, "Hi, Lily."

Lily nervously moved closer to Ron burying herself into his side.

"Lily, you remember Ron's sister." Anna prompted and Ron felt Lily nod slightly in response.

"Yeah, I think she remembers her a little to well." Ron said quietly, Ginny having a guilty look on her face.

"Well, kids. It is time for you to get on the train." Arthur announced as he rejoined the group.

Hugs were given all around, Molly clinging a little longer then normal to her two children before the boarded the train. Ron and Hermione needing to head to the Prefects meeting, left Brian with Harry after promising to find them later. Ginny had gone in search of her own boyfriend.

Ron took a hold of Hermione's hand as they made their way to the Head Boy and Girl's compartment. When they entered, they saw that 6th year Ravenclaw Prefects, Anthony and Padme, as well as Hufflepuff's Ernie and Susan were already sitting with Head boy and girl Aaron Drake from Ravenclaw and Amber Lightstone from Hufflepuff.

"Hermione, we saw on the news about your parents. How are you?" Padme asked quick to give her a hug.

"I am doing as well as can be expected." Hermione responded accepting the condolences of the others as well.

"Well, everyone have a seat. We are still waiting on Draco and Pansy, but I will pass out some of the information you will need." Amber said passing the packets to each of them.

Hermione pulled out the list of Prefects as well as Quidditch team captains for the year noting that all the prior year Prefects had remained the same.

"Cho is captain of the Ravenclaw Team." Ron remarked reading over her shoulder. "Who's Griffindor 5th year Prefects?"

"Sara Bell and Colin..." Hermione replied.

"Creevey?" Ron asked.

"Yes. Oh, look. Luna is a Prefect." Hermione said amazed and delighted.

"Luna!" Ron repeated equally amazed. "It is going to be an interesting year."

"That it is weasel." Draco Malfoy sneered as he entered the compartment his arm slung around Pansy Parkinson. "And, Mudblood, how are your parents?"

"You lay off her!" Ron said drawing his wand and pointing at Draco.

"Ron, No!" Hermione yelled grabbing his arm.

"Weaselby you should listen to you mudblood girlfriend there." Draco sneered drawing his wand and pointing it at Ron.

"Don't call her that." Ron said his eyes flashing.

"You guys settle down." Aaron ordered.

"What is going on here?" They all heard the unmistakable voice of Professor Snape. "Mr. Drake?"

"Draco and Ron had a misunderstanding, but it only escalated in to wands drawn so far." Aaron responded.

"Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Weasley. Put your wands away." Severus ordered.

When Ron responded as ordered, but Draco did not, Severus spoke again, "Mr. Malfoy, I said to put your wand away, and if I find out that either or you are involved in any altercations on this train, you will no longer be Prefects, and you will spending the first two weeks in detention, regardless of any practices."

Draco immediately put his wand away and scowled.

"Now, Professor McGonagall is meeting with the 5th year Prefects, and I just finished with the 7th year. Miss Lightstone. Mr. Drake. Have you finished with the 6th years?"

"We just need to give Draco and Pansy their packets." Amber responded.

"Fine, do that as you head to meet with the 7th years." Professor Snape said, "Now if the remainder of you will have a seat, I will fill you in on the rest of the details that you will need to know."

Ron and Hermione sat back down, with Susan and Padme, while Anthony and Ernie reluctantly sat next to the Slytherins. Hermione noticed that the others where all shocked by the change in the Professor's appearance as he did not revert back to the greasy look, but stayed with his natural clean cut appearance.

"Good. I will make this brief. You are all to read the packets, with the rules and the rounds schedule for the year. If you need to switch some night, it must be approved by a Head of House, and the replacement must be with you, verifying the switch. You should also note that for the safety of the student body, the Ministry has assigned Aurors to the school. Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt will be supervising, while four others, each assigned to a house, will assist him. Professor Dumbledore will announce more about it the opening banquet." Severus informed them. "Do you have any questions?"

Everyone shook their head no. So Severus dismissed them and headed back to the teacher's compartment. Draco and Pansy left immediately, but the others hung back for a few minutes.

"Oi, what is with Professor Snape's appearance?" Padma said amazed.

"Yes, I was shocked when I first saw him this summer." Hermione responded. "But anyway, we wanted to let you know that we will be reforming the DA, and to keep your coin handy so we can notify you of when to meet."

"Okay." Susan responded, "Now we have rounds first, so we will see you later."

They all disbanded. Ron and Hermione found Harry and Brian with Neville and two other young boys about Brain's age rather quickly, and joined them in their compartment.

"This is Timothy Johnson and Matthew Finnegan." Brian introduced his new friend as he got up to sit by Timothy, Matthew and Neville allowing Hermione and Ron to sit together next to Harry.

"My sister has mentioned you both." Timothy responded.

"Angie. And Matthew is Seamus's little brother." Harry told them and they nodded in acknowledgment. "How was the meeting?"

"Other than having to spend time around Malfoy, it went fine." Ron responded lacing his fingers with Hermione's.

"Colin and Luna both made Prefect." Hermione informed them.

"Yeah, Luna wrote and told me after Harry's birthday." Neville said.

"Oh, and Cho is Ravenclaw's captain." Ron told Harry.

"Good for her." Harry responded of his old girlfriend.

"We also told some of the others to keep their coins handy." Hermione said then adding quietly to Ron and Harry. "Oh, I wanted to tell you something I noticed with Anna, Severus and Remus."

"What?" Harry asked.

"I noticed the other day that Anna had this small tatoo on her wrist. So I asked her about it. She said it was the mark of the Order. It's a Phoenix. Severus and Remus have it too, but they usually cover it with a glamour charm." Hermione told them.

"Yeah, Fred and George showed me theirs. I think they wanted me to know how we know who to trust, but Mum and Dad keep theirs glamoured most to the time. I think because of Ginny and me. To somehow protect us. Mum still has a fear of us being involved. Merlin, we have been involved long before they have this time around." Ron said.

"Well it's good to know. I don't like not being informed. Remus mentioned his mission with the pack, but all I know is that it didn't go well." Harry said.

"Well if we hear anything, we'll definitely share." Ron promised.

"Good."

"Well, I should read the information they gave us." Hermione pulling the papers out of the packet.

"Good you can tell me what it says." Ron said pulling out a packet of exploding snaps to play with the boys.

"Ronald."

"Please."

"Fine." Hermione gave in, as she opened the papers and started to read.

TBC


	30. Welcome

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 30 - Welcome

Upon arriving at Hogwarts, Hermione gave a very nervous looking Brain a hug before he left with Timothy and Matthew to follow Hagrid, as he was calling out, "First years, first years, come this way!"

Hermione then saw a very happy Remy wave at her from her carriage as she prepared to ride in it with her friends.

Luna had caught up with them outside and the five of them boarded the carriage together. Luna chatted happily about some new creature her father had heard of, that Hermione thought probably didn't exist but chose not to comment, as they rode up to the school.

Once at the school, they headed toward the Great Hall, Luna leaving them to join the Ravenclaw table. Hermione once again spotted Remy chatting happily with her friends.

They sat down and were joining Ginny, Dean and Seamus.

"Hi, guys." Dean said in greeting.

"Dean." Ron grumbled.

"Be nice." Ginny said.

"He should be happy it is me here and not the twins and Charlie. They were not very happy to have to sit through another talk with Mum and Dad. Especially now that Mum is trying to become even more involved in our lives in that respect."

"Charlie seemed to be very relieved to head back to Romania." Harry commented.

"We met your brother on the train. He has already made a couple friends." Hermione informed Seamus in an effort to change the subject.

"Me mum is hopin' he'll be a Griffindor so I can watch out for him." Seamus responded.

"Congratulations, Harry." Katie Bell said as she sat near him at the table.

"Thanks. I hope you don't mind." Harry said.

"Nah, not after seeing what it did to Angie last year. I just hope I make the team." Katie stated.

"I'm not going to take your position from you." Harry insisted.

"I want everyone to have a fair chance, so I will tryout like the rest of them. I want us to have the best team possible as much as you do." Katie insisted.

"Okay. Oh, Ron said that Sara made Prefect." Harry commented.

"Yeah, we were all pretty excited. She figured Ginny would since most of her brothers had been." Katie stated not seeing Ginny's irritation that she had not made Prefect.

"Well, we are happy for her." Harry said.

"You guys, did you notice there are three new teachers at the head table?" Dennis Creevey said as he sat down next to Colin and Nigel.

"Isn't that Professor Lupin?" Katie commented as smile of recognition on her face. "But who are the other two, and I don't see Professor Snape."

"One of them is Professor Snape." Hermione commented.

"Godric, it is." Katie responded, "Wow, he doesn't look so . . . "

"Greasy?" Ron offered.

"Irritable?" Harry offered

"Mean?" Hermione offered as well.

"All three." Katie responded, and Hermione heard a murmur as other students began to notice Professor Lupin as well as the new Professor Snape.

"Look, Tonks and Kingsley are here." Ginny said gesturing to the group of five Aurors sitting at a side table. "Her hair is still that yucky brown color."

"Is Tonks still having trouble morphing?" Harry asked.

"It appears that way." Hermione responded, concerned as she looked over to where Tonks sat.

"I wonder why they are here." Ginny said not noticing the knowing looks exchanged between Ron, Harry and Hermione. They had actually managed to keep their promise to Professor Dumbledore and keep Ginny out of the loop.

"Quiet everyone!" Professor Mogonagall called out as she led the group of frightened looking first years into the room. Hermione was relieved to see that Brian had made it across the lake without incident. She saw him nodded nervously at her, then Remy and finally his father as he followed his grandmother.

The Sorting Hat offered up its ritualistic song, before Professor Mogonagall started reading the names. Hermione saw Seamus watch intensely when she called out, "Finnigan, Matthew."

He cheered loudly when the hat announced "Griffindor."

"Gall, Brian." Hermione was nervous when she called the name and relieved that Brian recognized it as his own. Hermione glanced over and saw that Remy was anxiously watching her brother as well.

"Well, very interesting. Very interesting." The hat began, "I believe you had a sister up here last year. A descendant of three different houses, but which one do you belong in? Hmm. Griffindor!"

Hermione and Ron jumped and cheered with the rest of their table. Hermione saw Brian's surprise as he first looked at his grandmother, who smiled at him with pride, then to his sister, who nodded her approval. As he got off the stool he looked up at his father who was applauding and nodded at him as well, before running to the table and throwing himself at Hermione to hug her. Hermione was not surprised that Severus seemed relieved at where Brian was placed. She knew that he believed it would be easier on himself and Brian if his son was not in Slytherin.

She returned his hug, then sent him to sit with Matthew. Hermione was then relieved when Timothy was sorted to Griffindor as well. It was nice that the first friends he had made would be sharing a dorm with him as well.

After the sorting was complete, Professor Dumbledore rose to make his normal announcement.

"Welcome everyone for the start of a new year at Hogwarts. There are several changes that have been made this year that I would first like to make you aware of. You will notice on your schedules when you receive them tomorrow that you all will be taking an extra hour of Defense Against the Dark Arts. In an effort to manage this, I am pleased to announce that Professor Severus Snape will be taking on this responsibility with the aide of returning Professor R. J. Lupin." He began to which the majority of the children cheered.

"Also taking up the position of Potions Master is another returning professor, Horace Slughorn." Everyone applauding politely in response as all three professors stood in recognition.

"We are also honored to have some members of the Auror department of the Ministry of Magic. I would like to introduce Auror Shacklebolt, who will be leading the team. Each of the four remaining Auror's will be assigned to a house. Auror Dawlish will be assigned to Slytherin, Auror Proudfoot with Ravenclaw, Auror Savage with Hufflepuff and Auror Tonks with Griffindor." Dumbledore announced gesturing to the five Aurors seated at a table to the side of the teacher's table.

"And I repeat like I do every year. Curfew is to be strictly obeyed. The Forbidden Forest is off limits, and there is a list of band products on Mr. Filch's door. Now, lets eat." And with a wave of his wand the food appeared on the table.

TBC


	31. DADA

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 31 - DADA

The next morning at breakfast when Harry, Ron and Hermione received their schedules, they noticed that their first class of the day was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Hermione wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she was slightly worried about what her first class would be like with Professor Snape, now that it was somewhat common knowledge that he was her guardian.

As they approached the class with the rest of the Gryffindor sixth years, all having received OWLs in Defense Against the Dark Arts thanks mainly to what they learned in the DA, they saw that the Slytherin sixth years were there as well.

"Well, well, well, Potter. This should be an interesting class." Draco smirked, "I hope we get to duel more this year, I look forward to showing you a thing or two."

"Bring it on." Harry stated, not willing to put up with Draco's smug attitude this year.

"Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Potter. Enough." Professor Snape said as he opened the door to allow them entrance. "Everyone take a seat."

When the entered the classroom, they noticed that there were no desks and the chairs were lined up on either side of the room facing the center. Professor Lupin was standing in front the classes waiting for them to enter.

True to form, the Slytherins sat on one side while the Gryffindors sat on the other.

"Although, I hate to agree with Deloris Umbridge, your education in Defense has been very uneven over the last five years. Professor Lupin and I feel the best way to teach you is to see each of your individual abilities. So, yes, Mr. Malfoy. You will be dueling. I am sure you all remember some your lessons in dueling from previous years, we will call your names and you will enter the center of the classroom to duel." Professor Snape informed them.

"We have set up an protective zone where the chairs are to protect those awaiting their turn." Professor Lupin added.

"We have the records of how you all finished your OWLs and you will be paired based on those results." Professor Snape stated, "Miss Granger you tied with Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini for second in your results, will you and Mr. Zabini take the floor."

Hermione and Blaise took the floor and prepared to battle. Hermione slightly more nervous wanting Severus to be proud of her.

"Stupefy." Blaise called out, but Hermione called out "Protego," then countered with "Tarantellegra." Which Blaise blocked. They continued to battle back in forth until Hermione, called out "Obscure," hitting Blaise squarely blinding him, and followed quickly by "Expelliarmus." catching Blaise's wand in her outstretched hand.

"Very good, Miss Granger." Lupin stated retrieving Blaise's wand from her while Snape undid the blinding charm on Blaise. "You both may return to your seats."

Hermione smiled widely as she sat between Harry and Ron who patted her on the back, the Slytherins across the rooms sending her dirty looks.

"Next will be Miss Patil and Mr. Nott." Snape announced. The class went on like that for the next hour, Pavarti winning her battle, then it was a draw between Dean and Seamus as well as Neville and Goyle. Pansy barely beat Lavender, when she tripped ducking a curse.

"Mr. Weasley and Mr. Crabbe." Snape announced, Hermione squeezing Ron's hand for luck before he stepped to the center of the classroom.

"Lets see you match your girlfriend, Densaguo." Crabbe called, Ron's "Protego." Blocking the curse followed by, "Expellarmus." Crabbe blocking the curse. "Locomotor Mortis," Crabbe called out, but Ron blocked it. "Silencio." Ron called out hitting Crabbe then followed with, "Levicorpus." Crabbe dropping his wand as he is levitated by his ankles.

"Very good, Mr. Weasley." Lupin stated, Ron lowering Crabbe back to the ground with a thump.

"That leaves, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy."

Harry and Draco's battle began with Draco countering Harry's "Expelliarmus." With Incarcerous, Fiernumculus, Langlock, and other spells being cast back and forth, blocked by both opponents, Harry sent a flock birds at Draco, distracting him long enough to call out "Petrificus Totalus." Binding Draco.

"Very good, Mr. Potter. I see why you were the only member of this class to receive an O in your OWLs." Snape commented as he went to reverse the spell on Draco.

When Harry turned to rejoin the Gryffindors, an unbound Draco called out "Stupify." Hermione called out, "Protego." protecting her friend. An angry Draco called "Silencio." Hitting Hermione. Ron and Harry were about to defend Hermione, when they saw her wand move and a light shoot out hitting Draco and knocking him off his feet.

"Enough." Snape called out. He and Lupin sending up shield between the Gryffindors and Slytherins who were all now on their feet. "Everyone take your seats."

Lupin quickly undoing the silencing charm on Hermione, "What did you cast against Mr. Malfoy?"

"Boils." She responded.

"Why you little dirty mudblood." Draco sneered.

"Mr. Malfoy, enough. I have warned you already. Two weeks detention." Snape announced. "Mr. Zabini take Mr. Malfoy to the see Madame Pomphrey."

Blaise nodded then grabbing Draco's arm, pulled him out of the class.

"Very good. We have seen enough for today to know what we are dealing with." Snape announced.

"I have a question, besides Miss Granger, do any of the rest of you know how to cast silently?" Lupin asked everyone shaking their heads no in response. "Fine, class dismissed."

The students except Harry, Ron and Hermione exited the class.

"How did you know how to do that?" Ron asked. "That was bloody amazing." Ron commented, causing Hermione to blush.

Snape and Lupin joined into hear Hermione's response.

"It was after Dolohov attacked me at the Department of Ministries. It was something I didn't know how to do so..."

"You read up on it, and taught yourself." Snape finished for her having to come to know her habits very well over the past couple months.

"Yes."

"Well all three of you did very well today." Lupin told them. "Harry you did an excellent job with the DA."

"Thanks." Harry responded. "We are planning out first meeting of the year, mainly to catch everyone up to date."

"Once you are ready, meet with Tonks and myself and we will start planning the sessions." Lupin responded.

"Well you all need to get to your next classes." Snape said, "and we need to get ready for our next class. And Hermione, watch your back. Mr. Malfoy is not going to take being taken down by you lightly. You did very well today."

"Thanks, and I will." Hermione said smiling at him and the three of them left for their next class.

"This is going to be an interesting year, with those two groups in this class." Lupin commented.

"Yes, it is." Snape agreed.

TBC


	32. DA

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 32 - DA

A few days into the school year, Harry held the first Dumbledore's Army meeting in the Room of Requirements. Hermione and Ron helped preside over the meeting. Those there included from Gryffindor, Neville, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Pavarti, Katie, and Creevey brothers. From Ravenclaw Luna, Michael Corner, Padme Patil, Terry Boot, and Anthony Goldstein, and from Hufflepuff Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchy and Ernie MacMillan. Harry noticed the absence of Cho Chang and Zachariah Smith. Although he was not surprised by either, the only one he was really glad to see gone was Zachariah.

"Welcome everyone. We have brought together to inform you that even though we have proper defense teachers this year, Professor Dumbledore had asked us to continue with the DA." Harry started. "Unfortunately, Voldermort is gaining followers and there may be a time when we will need to help defend ourselves and the rest of the school. We need to be ready for that occasion."

"They will really call on us to help?" Susan asked.

"Yes. There are only the five Aurors here to aid the dozen or so teachers. If it comes to it, we will need to be able to defend ourselves and help out." Harry responded. "We have also reached the limits to my knowledge in defense, so we have asked with Professor Dumbledore's approval that Professor Lupin and Auror Tonks assist us with our training. You all know that Professor Lupin was probably the best defense teacher we have ever had, and as for Tonks, I have seen her in action and she will be a great asset to us."

"We also are willing to accept knew members. If you know of anyone that would be willing to participate in this, please bring their names to Hermione, Ron or myself. For our own protection, we are administering a screen process. All new DA members will be approved by the three of us." Harry informed them. "Are there any questions?"

"Will you still notify us of times using the coins?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, that worked so well as a communication system, we will continue to use it." Hermione answered.

"If that's all, we will contact you about our next meeting." Harry said and they all dismissed leaving only Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"That went well." Ron said wrapping an arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"Yes, yes it did." Harry agreed.

"I want to have Brian and Remy trained." Hermione stated.

"Do you think their parents will allow it?" Ron asked.

"I will ask, but with Professor Lupin and Tonks present, I think they will." She replied. "Are you both okay with that? I know due to their age, they will not be in a battle for sometime. I would just feel better if they learned."

"It is fine with me." Ron said. "Remy is the same age as Dennis."

"Same here." Harry agreed. "We can invite Brian's friends, Matthew and Timothy."

"I agree with that as well." Ron said. "But we might want to say something to Seamus about his brother first."

"We can talk to Seamus after talking to Severus. I will speak to Severus soon, then we will talk to the kids." Hermione said. "I want to make sure Brian is a part of it before we ask his friends."

Ron and Harry nodded their in agreement, then they started to make their way to the Great Hall for dinner.

RWHG-RLNT-SSAS-HPGW-ADMM-AWMW-BWFD-FWAJ-GWKB-SSAS-RLNT-RWHG

"Tonks, I am so glad you could join me for lunch today." Anna said as she sat across from her friend at a small muggle restaurant near her home.

"Same here. I am off duty today, so it was nice to get away and not just hang around Hogsmeade or my quarters at Hogwarts." Tonks replied.

"So have you completely moved into the school?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, I decided it was stupid to keep my flat when I won't be there for at least the next few months. If I need some place there is my parents, or Grimald Place if need be."

"You are always welcome to stay with us as well. With Hermione now settled into the old guest room, I have been working to add a new guest room, and you are free to use it just as much as Remus is." Anna insisted.

"Thank you." Tonks replied. "Where's Lily?"

"She attends a preschool class three days a week in the afternoon. I dropped her off before I came here and need to pick her up in three hours." Anna said. "How is the school year going so far?"

"Pretty quiet." Tonks responded.

"And how's things with Remus?" Anna asked taking in Tonks still mousy brown hair and thinning frame.

"Status quo, but I could use your help with a little project." Tonks confided.

"Dealing with Remus?"

"Yes, there is a gift I would like to leave for him in his quarters, but I don't know what his password would be. He says it so quietly." Tonks confided.

"I'm not sure, it could be one of the kids, but is there something special that he calls you?" Anna asked.

"Dora. But would he really use that?" She asked.

"If he is that determined not to let you hear it, I would give it a try first. If not start with the kids, then moving on to the other people he loves. He would use something special or meaningful to him." Anna stated.

"Okay."

"Tonks, is there more to your trouble with morphing besides overwork?" Anna asked concern.

"Emotional distress can play a part as well. Most of the Order believes it is about Sirius's death." Tonks said.

"They don't know of your relationship with Remus?"

"No, as far as I know only you and Severus truly know. I think Sirius suspected something near the end, but he never caught us." Tonks stated.

"Well, I believe my kids suspect including Hermione and probably Ron. They are most definitely on your side." Anna said.

"Good." Tonks said, "Maybe they can make him see sense." Tonks said as their meals arrived.

RWHG-RLNT-SSAS-HPGW-ADMM-AWMW-BWFD-FWAJ-GWKB-SSAS-RLNT-RWHG

"Sir, I have received some news from my nephew." Bellatrix Lestrange said as she approached her master.

"Draco?" He asked and she nodded, "Please, report."

"It seems that Severus is teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts with the assistance of the werewolf Lupin. It has appeared that he has drastically changed his appearance as well. They have also stationed five Aurors at the school including my traitorous niece." She reported.

"Well we will need to do something about that." Voldermort hissed. "The traitors must pay."

"Draco would like to do something about the mudblood friend of Potter." Bellatrix offered.

"That is an idea, but it is not what I have in mind. We need to keep Draco as our spy. He must not let them suspect him. Tell him to leave the mudblood alone, until he hears otherwise from you." Voldermort ordered.

"Yes, Master." Bellatrix responded bowing as she left to do his bidding.

TBC


	33. Study Time

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 33 - Study Time

"So, did Snape agree to let the kids participate?" Harry asked as he and Ron joined Hermione at her favorite table in the library on Thursday afternoon. Glancing at where Remy was sitting at another table with some of her friends.

"Yeah, now we should say something to Seamus about Matthew." Hermione said.

"We will tonight in our dorms." Harry said. "We need to set up a date for the next meeting and get the information to Professor Lupin and Tonks. I also have to arrange Quidditch tryout and practices."

"Don't remind me." Ron grimaced at the idea of trying out again.

"Ron, you did so well last year on the team. I am sure you will do fine." Hermione tried to reassure him.

"Hey, guys." Brian said as he approached their table with Matthew and Timothy. "Watch ya studying?"

"Potions." Ron said with a grimace. Professor Slughorn might have of been a more pleasant Potions Master then Severus, but he treated Harry and Hermione much better then Ron.

"Were gonna grab the last vacant table." Matthew said.

"I'll join you in a minute." Brian said and nodded as they left.

"So how are your classes going?" Hermione asked.

"Pretty good, but it is weird calling the majority of my family Professor. I'm sure I'm gonna be in Transfigurations one day and it's gonna slip right out of my mouth." Brian confided.

"Well just remember 'constant vigilance'" Ron told him.

"Huh?" Brian said.

"It's something Mad Eye tells us all the time." Harry stated.

"He's scary." Brian said.

"Yeah, pretty much. We just let some of his nonsense go in one ear and out the other." Ron confided.

"Ronald."

"Blimey, Hermione. It is true." Ron said but even though she agreed it was true she just rolled her eyes at him.

"Well, I better go study." Brian said, smiling at Ron and Hermione before heading off.

"I really like that kid." Ron said as he turned back to his studies before he heard a quiet voice call out his name beside me. Turning he saw Remy standing there.

"Hey, Remy." He said noticing the table she was sitting at was now vacant.

"Can I talk to you privately for a moment?" She asked.

"Sure." He said and smiled reassuringly at Hermione before he walked over to the vacant table with her.

"So what's up?"

"I was wondering if I could ask you to help me with something?" Remy asked timidly.

"If you need help with school work, Hermione is really the one you should be going to." Ron said.

"No, it isn't it. I, um, I wanna tryout as Chaser on the Ravenclaw team, and I watched you last year and know what an amazing Keeper you are, I was wondering if you could help me practice." Remy asked all in one breath, Ron straightened slightly at the compliment.

"When are you tryouts?" Ron asked.

"Sunday after the Gryffindor tryouts."

"Well I could use the practice as Keeper, so how about we do it Saturday morning after breakfast." Ron suggested.

"That would be wonderful." Remy said and hugged and kissed Ron on the cheek before rushing out of the library.

Ron a little reddened at Remy's response rejoined Harry and Hermione at their table.

"So should I be worried?" Hermione teased.

"You, never. She just needs my expertise on something, and I agreed to help." Ron said.

Hermione just leaned over and kissed him on the other cheek before continuing on her paper.

RWHG-RLNT-SSAS-HPGW-ADMM-AWMW-BWFD-FWAJ-GWKB-SSAS-RLNT-RWHG

Tonks walked quietly down the halls of Hogwarts to Remus's quarters with her surprise for him in her pocket. She had checked his schedule thoroughly and knew he would be in classes for another three hours, giving her more time then she needed.

She approaches the door and checks to see that no one was around. She had thought about asking Harry to borrow the map that Remus had told her about, but thought it best not to arouse Harry's suspicions. He didn't know of her former relationship with his professor and would not know why she knew about the map.

Well she could have blamed Sirius.

"Okay, Remus. What would you have used?" She asked standing in front of his door. "Remy." She asked waiting for a click. "Brian." She waited, "Lily." No click. "Padfoot." Nope. "Dora." She was saddened when that didn't work. "Nymphadora." Cringe at her given name, but it didn't work. She started down a list of his other favorite people and things including Honeydukes Chocolate, none of them working. "I don't know. I really don't know." She huffed having spent a half an hour already trying to get into his room.

"You really irritate me sometimes, always going on about how you are too old, too poor, to dangerous." She huffed then jumped back in shock when the door clicked open. "To old, to poor, to dangerous. Of course that would be it." He needs to repeat it enough to make himself believe it, although she would never believe it.

She walked quietly into the room and glanced around. It was so Remus. Neat and tidy except for his desk in the corner that had papers and books scattered upon it. Maybe she should ask Harry for the desk from Remus's old room, she has a few found memories related to that piece of furniture. For some one who claims he is too old, he could become very creative when they were alone together.

She shook the memories out of her head and pulled the shrunken chair out of her pocket. Setting into the exact right position in the room, using her wand she returned it to its natural size. Running her fingers over the fabric of the chair, she squelched the urge to sit in it and wait for him to return. Casting a couple more charms, so that the chair would remain as a reminder to Remus of them. She exited the room after removing one of Remus's shirts from his dresser, and replacing it with the last shirt she had swiped, it had lost its Remus smell.

"I love you." She whispered then walked back down the hall to her own quarters hoping that this would work.

TBC


	34. The Teams

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 34 - The Teams.

Hermione was down in the common room waiting for Ron and Harry to come down. She had already looked at the Team list that Professor McGonagall had posted and was surprised Ron had not hurried down to check it out. Harry had given it to McGonagall the previous night for her approval, and Ron had been so worked up when Harry wouldn't inform him if he made it or not. Apparently Harry's team had met Professor McGonagall's approval.

"Good morning, Hermione." Katie said as she made her way down to the common room.

"Morning. I think you should check out the board." Hermione replied and nodded to the new posting.

When Katie read the list, she let out a loud yell. This causing a group of student to rush down both sets of stairs.

"What's going on?" Ron asked looking to be half awake. Not a morning person.

"The team list is posted." Katie said as she rushed over to hug her captain.

Hermione watch Ron cautiously walk over to the list and saw the slow goofy grin appear on his face at seeing his own name as Keeper.

"Thanks, mate." Ron said.

"Everyone on that list earned their spot. I expect you and Katie to be leader on the team, considering you have the most experience." Harry said.

"Ginny was on the team last year as well." Ron said.

"You still have one game on her, though." Katie reminded him.

"Let's hear it for our new team." Seamus called out. "Keeper, Ron Weasley, Chasers, Katie Bell, Ginny Weasley, and Demelza Robins, Beaters Ritchie Cootes and Jimmy Peakes, Seeker and Captain Harry Potter."

The rest of the common room cheered. Hermione hugging Ron tightly in congratulations.

"I'm hungry." Ron stated. "This excitement has worked up my appetite."

"When are you not hungry." She teased, but taking his hand and grabbing Harry away from his doting fans they started to make their way to the Great Hall.

They were seated and eating their breakfast, when Remy came rushing in and pounced on Ron hugging him, but startling him so much he almost choked on his eggs.

"I did it. Thanks to you, I did." She said.

Ron catching his breath hugged her back, "Congratulations. I told you that you could do it."

"Do what?" Hermione asked.

"I made the Ravenclaw team as a Chaser. Ron helped me practice for tryouts." Remy said and Hermione got up to hug her as well.

"Congratulations." Harry said, "So, Ron. Your helping out the competition now."

"She helped me as much as I helped her." Ron clarified.

"You made yours as well."

"Yes and so did Ginny." Ron confirmed.

"That's great." Remy said. "Hermione, I would like to tell my dad myself." She added quietly.

"When is your first class?" Hermione asked.

"Not for another hour." Remy said.

"Mine either, how about we go tell him together." Hermione said and Remy smiled gratefully at her.

RWHG-RLNT-SSAS-HPGW-ADMM-AWMW-BWFD-FWAJ-GWKB-SSAS-RLNT-RWHG

Severus was trying to hide his smirk as he sat in his office and listened to Remus rant. He had the weekend off, and had been away visiting with Anna and Lily. He never expected to come back to a irate werewolf lurking in their office.

"Permanent sticking charm. She put a permanent sticking charm on it. She said that I should thank her Aunt Walburga the next time I'm at Grimald Place, for that lovely idea." Remus said as he paced around the office.

"Why would her putting a chair in your room matter?" Severus asked.

"We spent a lot of time in that chair together." Remus said, and Severus easily caught his meaning. "She said she wanted me to have as many reminders as she has."

"Her trouble with morphing?" Severus asked.

"I believe so, but she won't confirm it. But anyway once she moves on with her life, she will recover her ability." Remus said.

"She doesn't seem to be wanting to go on with out you." Severus said.

"She is persistent." Remus agreed with a slight smile on his face, then shook it of, "I can't give her what she needs."

"You can't give her you think she needs, but she seems to know you and that is all she really wants." Severus tried to reason as Remus had done for him so many years ago with Anna. "How did she get into you quarters?" Severus asked.

"Apparently my six word password was fairly easy for her to figure out." Remus said.

"Well she has heard it plenty of times." And Remus just grimaced at him. "What are you going to do?" He asked when he heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

"Hermione Granger and Remy Gall." Hermione called out.

Remus went to open the door letting them in, then closed it behind them putting up a muffliato charm just in case.

"Is something wrong?" Severus asked.

"No. Something great happened." Hermione said beaming down at Remy.

"I'm the newest Chaser on the Ravenclaw team." Remy said and Severus came over to hug her, lifting her and swing her around as she squealed.

"Congratulations, sweetheart." He said.

"Thanks, daddy." Remy said giggling.

"Yes, congratulations." Remus told her as he hugged her as well. Remy just beamed.

"Ron helped me prepare on Saturday, but he said that I was a big help to him as well." Remy told them.

"So I am assuming that he is the Gryffindor Keeper again." Severus said.

"Yes, the list was posted this morning." Hermione said happy for Ron.

"Another year of 'Weasley is our King'" Severus grumbled, but smiled as he said it.

"Well, I need to get to class soon, and I want to send an owl to Mum to let her know. I just wanted to tell you myself." Remy told her dad.

"I'm glad you did." Severus said and he hugged her again, then stepped behind his desk as he watched both girls leave the room.

"Gonna be kind of hard not rooting for her when she plays Slytherin." Remus commented.

"Yep, but look at how happy she is." Severus said.

"She knows she is loved. You have raised a remarkable girl." Remus complimented.

"It was all Anna." Severus deferred.

"No, it wasn't." Remus said.

"Well, anyway we need to head to class as well unless you want to change the subject back to a certain Auror." Severus said.

"Lead the way." Remus said not wanting that subject brought up again.

TBC


	35. Training

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 35 - Training

"Very good, Miss Bell." Remus said as she blocked Lavender's hex. He was walking around the edge of one side of the Room of Requirements, Tonks on the other. Per Harry's recommendation, they had paired the students to practice combat and to see the skill level of the DA members. Remus has already seen the skills of the sixth and seventh years from Defense Class, but they would not start the fourth years on combat until after Christmas.

The pairs were Justin and Ernie, Anthony and Terry, Ginny and Luna, the Pavarti twins, the Creevey brothers, Michael and Neville, Dean and Seamus, Timothy and Matthew, Brian and Remy, and Harry, Ron and Hermione were doing a very impressive three-way battle, taking turns ganging up on each other.

Remus was also watching the four new members closely. He noticed that Hermione had insisted that they be placed close to her group, most likely wanting to keep an eye on them as well. The four kids had willingly and nervously signed the DA list after being introduced to the other members at the beginning of the meeting.

"Okay everyone hold up." Remus called out. "I am going to divide you into two groups. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Katie, Neville, Luna, Timothy, Matthew, Brian and Remy. The rest of you are the other team. Tonks is going to give each of you a flag to protect, once you are hexed or lose your wand to your opponent, you are out and are to move to the sideline. You have ten minutes to choose a captain and formulate a plan, starting now."

Harry's group gathered and immediately agreed to Harry being captain. "So suggestions?" Harry asked.

"I have learned of a shield charm, but it takes at least three to hold it up." Hermione said.

"Could are four youngest handle it?" Harry asked and Hermione nodded. "Good, Ron, an idea how to obtain the other teams' flag?"

"We are out numbered, and they are going to be gunning for you and probably Hermione first. We need to take out Ginny, Ernie, Terry, the twins, Dean and Seamus first. They are the strongest of their team. Katie, can you do nonverbal spells?"

"Yes."

"Good. Hermione, you take Ginny and whoever is closest to her. Katie, you get Ernie and Terry, the non verbals will surprise those three the most. The four of us will be back up. This shield should give us a good amount of protection?" Ron asked.

"As long as no one breaks their hold on the spell." Hermione said.

"We won't." Brian stated and Harry smiled at him.

"Three minutes." Remus called out.

"Hermione, teach them the spell, while we get positions assigned." Harry ordered, and Hermione took the four youngest off to the side and quickly taught them the charm, impressed when the four of them accomplished it on the second try.

"Remember, the moment Harry yells shield, you cast that shield." Hermione said.

"We will." Remy said confidently.

Hermione rejoined the others, standing between Ron and Harry, quickly verifying the kids position were correct. Neville was on the other side of Ron with Katie then Luna on the other side of Harry.

"Remember to nonverbal right away. We want their best down quickly. Harry is not going to call up the shield until we are down by one, maybe two, depending on who is hit and how they attack." Ron stated.

"Time." Remus called and Hermione saw the other group scatter into their various positions. She was not surprised to see Ernie and Terry line up against Harry, Ginny and Dean against her and the twins against Katie and Luna, Seamus, Justin and Anthony against Ron and Neville. The remainder as a second line of defense.

"You each have a flag to defend. It cannot be retrieved through Accio." Tonks instructed. "When we call you out, you must join us on the side lines. Captains please raise your hands." Harry and Ernie did.

"Good." Remus stated. "Okay ready, begin." Out of the corner of Hermione's eye, she saw Katie and Harry immediately switch places, while Ginny and Dean sent hexes her way.

"Protego." She called out, then silently sent a stupify curse at Dean knocking him off his feet. Hermione saw the surprise on Ginny's face and quickly repeated her actions on her and sent her off her feet as well.

She heard Remus and Tonks start calling off names. "Dean, Terry, Padme, Ginny, Ernie, Neville." Great, they were down one. Hermione thought, but Harry still waited to use their second surprise.

As Colin, Dennis, Susan, Hannah and Lavender filled in the vacant spots, Ron took down Seamus while Hermione protected him from curses from Anthony and Justin.

"Seamus, Pavarti, Luna." Just after Luna's name was called, Harry yelled shield, and a brilliant light shot out from between Hermione and Katie. Hermione smiled as she saw the other teams hexes bounce off the shield.

"Ready, Fire." Harry called out and he, Katie, Hermione, and Ron all called out "Expelliarmus." Disarming, Anthony, Hannah, Justin and Pavarti. Then they repeated, taking down, Dennis, Colin, Lavender and Susan.

"Shield down." Harry called as he, Ron, Hermione and Katie rushed over to the flag. "Wait." Ron said as Harry went to grab it. "Remember, Ginny was on their team." And Harry nodded drawing out his wand. "Revelio" He stated and seeing the glow of a charm that has been cast said, "Finite Incarntatem." Negating any spells that may have been placed. He nodded to Ron, and Hermione knew that Ron was to be the pawn, taking the hit if it still had a curse upon it.

But they all cheered when after a couple minutes of it in his hands, nothing happened. He handed the flag to Harry and they made their way over to Remus and Tonks who were beaming proudly at them.

"Luna and Neville rejoin your team." Remus stated then conjuring twenty seven chairs, ten in two rows of five facing one way, fifteen in three rows of five facing them two at on end facing them middle so they could see both teams. "Please take your seats."

Harry sat in the middle of the front row with Hermione and Ron to one side and Katie and Neville to the other. Luna sat with the kids on the second row.

The front row to the other team was made up of Ernie, Terry, Ginny, Dean and Seamus.

"Ernie, please explain how captain was picked, and your team strategy." Tonks requested.

"We took a pull as to who should be captain, and I was the most popular choice. Knowing that we outnumbered them, and that Harry, Ron and Hermione would be their strongest, we assigned our six strongest against the three of them, then we matched up Padme, Pavarti and Anthony against the remainder. We figured the kids would be their second line, and so the remainder of our team was our second line of defense."

"Thank you, Harry can you explain for your team." Tonks requested.

"I was quickly chosen as captain. First, I asked for any ideas of surprises. Hermione knew of the shield charm, which required at least three to bring it up and sustain it, so we put the four youngest on it. Then I asked Ron for strategy ideas, his area of expertise. It was his idea to pit Hermione and Katie against their four strongest, hoping their ability to use non verbal spells would catch them off guard. That is why Katie and I switched positions as soon as we began to fight. I was actually surprised we didn't need to use the shield charm earlier." Harry stated.

"Why?" Remus asked.

"They just started hexing us right away, where there were double teams, I would have taken turns not allowing my opponent to fire. That is why I didn't need to use the shield until I had two fighters down." Harry answered.

"Very good. That is why Harry's team was victorious. Not only did he know his opponent's strengths and weaknesses, he also knew his teams. And he used them to their advantage." Remus complimented.

"Thanks." Harry said.

"Well that is enough for today." Tonks said. "See you at the next meeting. You all did very well today."

They all dismissed, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Remy and Brian the only ones remaining with Remus and Tonks.

"So what did you think?" Harry asked.

"You did very well last year. You also did very well at leading an outnumbered group." Tonks praised as she stood up from her seat catching her foot on the leg of her chair she started to tumble forward before Remus caught her and righted her then quickly let her go as if he had been burned.

"Thanks." She said.

He nodded in response, then said, "Harry, let me know when you want the next meeting, I need to go grade some papers." Remus said then took his leave.

"I'll see you all later." Tonks said and followed him out of the door.

"That was interesting." Hermione commented.

"Is there a way to just lock then in a closest together until he stops being a git about her?" Brian huffed.

When Harry looked at them strangely, Ron said. "I'll explain on the way back to our common room." And they headed out of the Room of Requirements as well.

TBC


	36. It Began on Halloween

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 36 - It Began on Halloween

"Very good today, class. I want your essays turned in to me first thing at our next session. You are dismissed." Professor Flitwick stated.

Hermione packed her book bag and felt Ron take a hold of her free hand as they began to exit the classroom.

"You're in a cheerful mood today." Hermione commented.

"It's Halloween." Ron said as if stating the obvious.

"Oh, right. Five years ago today we all became best friends." Hermione said.

"Uh, right." Ron agreed.

"I think he was referring more to the feast we will be having tonight." Harry said laughing.

"Of, course." Hermione said teasing Ron, as she squeezed his hand and smiled up at him.

"Hermione." They heard the distinct voice of Luna Lovegood call out.

"What's up?"

"Remy is very upset and asking for you. I hid her in the prefect's bathroom." Luna said.

"Thanks." Hermione said, "Ron, take this." Tossing her book bag at him. He grunted at the weight as he caught it. "I'll see you at dinner." She said kissing his cheek before taking off in the opposite direction with Luna.

"We need to learn a charm to lighten the weight of this bag. It weighs more then she does." Ron commented as he slung the heavy bag over his shoulder, then they headed to Gryffindor tower.

When Hermione entered the bathroom with Luna, she could hear someone sniffling.

"Remy, it's Hermione and Luna." She called out

Remy came out of one of the stalls her eyes red and her face tear stained.

"Oh, sweetie, did someone hurt you?" Hermione asked as she rushed over to her.

She shook her head. "My...my...my stomach has been...been hurting today...and I stopped in the...the restroom between classes and I...I...I was bleeding." Remy said sobs breaking up her speech.

"Bleeding, like how we were talking about this summer?" Hermione asked calming wrapping and arm around the younger girl as she shook her head yes.

"But my stomach, is there some...something wrong?" Remy asked.

"No, that happens when you have your period as well, there is nothing wrong." Hermione said.

"I don't have the supplies that you were talking about. What do I do?" Remy asked.

"Actually Madame Pomphrey has a kit for girls for their first time. Has a lot of good information in it. Helped me out considering my dad is not good at this kind of talk. And if you run out ask me, I have plenty stashed away. He wanted to make sure I was completely prepared." Luna told Remy.

"That sounds like a plan. How about we take you to see Madame Pomphrey and get what you need." Hermione suggested.

"What about Dad?" Remy asked not wanting Madame Pomphrey to be telling her dad she was in the infirmary.

"I will go see your dad, while Luna takes you back to Ravenclaw tower to get cleaned up and changed." Hermione told her.

"Thank you both." Remy said and hugged Hermione then Luna before the girls headed to see Madame Pomphrey.

RWHG-RLNT-SSAS-HPGW-ADMM-AWMW-BWFD-FWAJ-GWKB-SSAS-RLNT-RWHG

"Have you informed Professor McGonagall of our meeting?" Dawlish asked as Tonk met him outside Professor Snape's office.

"Yes." Tonks responded as Dawlish knocked on the office door.

"Who is it?" They heard Professor Snape call out from inside.

"Aurors Dawlish and Tonks." Dawlish responded.

The door opened and they saw Remus standing there allowing them entrance.

"Lupin." Dawlish stated, not hiding his dislike for him.

"Auror Dawlish, Tonks." Remus replied and nodded to Tonks as she smiled apologetic at him for her co-worker's bad manners.

"What can I help you with?" Severus asked.

"I have come to speak to you as you are head of Slytherin." Dawlish stated.

"Whatever you have to say can be said in front of Professor Lupin, I will end up telling him anyway." Severus replied and Tonks smiled at Severus obvious defense of his friend.

"Oh, don't be a git, Dawlish." Tonks said stepping forward. "We came to inform you that Kingsley had called an Auror meeting for tonight and we should be off the grounds for a couple of hours. Savage and Proudfoot have probably already left by now. It is just a routine meeting, probably will be boring a hell."

Remus bit his tongue to keep from laughing at Tonks comments to Dawlish and about the meeting.

"Well if any new information comes up that relates to the school, please let me know." Severus stated.

When Dawlish didn't responded, Tonks said, "Since he seems uncooperative, I will make sure to let you know."

"Thank you." Severus said and Dawlish and Tonks nodded to him as they took their leave. Tonks sending a smile Remus's way on her way out the door.

"Git." Severus said after the door was closed. "And Tonks would seem to agree. Of course if you don't shape up, she is going to be thinking of you that way as well."

"That is probably for the better." Remus stated.

"That is not going to make her love you any less. She is not getting over it, and deep down you don't want her to. Because you are never going to be over her either." Severus said.

"You dealt with losing Lily." Remus stated.

"She never loved me back in that way. She loved me as friend, like Hermione and Harry. And yes, I found Anna. But you and Tonks love each other. You don't mind that she is clumsy, adventuresome and has bubble gum pink hair, well at least she used to. That is part of what you love about her. And she doesn't mind that you are too old, too poor and too dangerous. She just loves you." Severus stated trying to get it through his thick head.

"Let's just get back to grading these papers so we can head to the feast." Remus said changing the subject and Severus let him.

TBC


	37. The Attack on Hogsmead

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 37 - The Attack on Hogsmead

Tonks sat in the Hogshead listening to Kingsley drone on about the happening at the Ministry. The information was really nothing knew. Minister Scrimgeour was still trying to make it look like the Ministry was capably handling the Dark Lord's return. She was very glad that neither Dumbledore nor Harry were allowing him to use them as a means to his goals.

They were just finishing up a report on the activities in the Muggle world when they heard screams from outside and Madame Rosemerta came in screaming "Death Eaters."

"Tonks, send word to Dumbledore for back up." Kingsley ordered.

"Expecto Patronum" She called out and saw her werewolf patronus take form and head to where she directed.

She then followed her fellow Aurors as well as Albeforth out to defend the village.

Tonks glanced around taking in her surroundings seeing Fenrir Greyback, Anton Dolohov, Rudolfo Lestrange as well as several other Death Eaters.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my little half-blood niece. It is time I finish what I started a few months ago." Tonks heard the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange before she fired, Tonks blocking the curse sent her way.

"You are going to pay for taking Sirius's life." Tonks said as she returned fire on Bellatrix.

RWHG-RLNT-SSAS-HPGW-ADMM-AWMW-BWFD-FWAJ-GWKB-SSAS-RLNT-RWHG

Hermione knocked on Severus's office door hoping to catch him before he headed to the feast in the Great Hall. She wanted to be the one to tell him about Remy, before Madame Pomphrey said anything.

"Who is it?" Severus growled.

"Hermione." She replied.

"Come in." He said his voice more relaxed and she did closing the door behind her. She was not surprised to see Remus sitting there as well.

"How is everything going?" Severus asked.

"Fine. A lot of homework, but I can handle it." Hermione stated.

"Yes, we know you can." Severus said smiling at her.

"I just came by to let you know, well." Hermione stated a little nervously, "Um, remember the talk we had on Harry's birthday?"

"Yes?" Severus said now nervous himself as to what part of the talk Hermione wanted to speak to him about. He saw Remus look like he was going to try and escape, but Severus shot him a look that told him to stay.

"Well, Remy started today." Hermione said and when Severus just nodded a little confused, "She started to officially become a woman. Luna Lovegood was with her and came and got me after my last class. She is okay, we took her to see Madame Pomphrey to get the supplies she will need, so you may need to have Anna get some more for her. Luna said that if she needed anymore, to come to her anytime."

"I'm not ready for this." Severus stated burying his face in his hands.

Hermione visible relaxed and Remus smirked, "You knew this was happening sooner or later."

"She is still a little girl." Severus said in defiance.

"She will be a teenager in less then a month. She is definitely not a little girl anymore." Remus reminded him.

"I wonder if there is a way to freeze Lily, just as she is? Maybe I could figure out a potion." Severus stated more to himself, but Remus and Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"So is Remy okay with this new change?" Severus asked resigning himself to the fact that his first born was growing up.

"Yes, I think even though we had talked about it, it still scared her at first. But I talked to her and so did Madame Pomphrey and Luna." Hermione said.

"Luna Lovegood." Severus stated in disbelief.

"It's fine." Hermione reassured him just when Professor Dumbledore came running in followed by Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean, Seamus and Katie Bell."

"What's going on?" Remus asked, then spotted what appeared to be a werewolf patronus.

Then he heard the very familiar voice from, "Death Eater's in Hogsmeade, need back up." Then the werewolf disappeared.

"I need the three of you to come with me. Professor Slughorn is taking care of the Slytherins. We will transport through the Room of Requirements." Dumbledore informed them. Then they all followed him wands in hand to the Room of Requirements.

RWHG-RLNT-SSAS-HPGW-ADMM-AWMW-BWFD-FWAJ-GWKB-SSAS-RLNT-RWHG

"This way." Dawlish said as Tonks followed him.

"Dawlish, I don't like this." Tonks hissed as they had followed Bellatrix and Fenrir into the darkened alley. "We should head back and rejoin the others."

"Yes, little Nymphadora is correct." Bellatrix sneered. "Avada Kedavra." The green light flying their way hitting Dawlish by surprise.

"Now, my little niece I think I am going to allow Fenrir to have a little fun with you first." Bellatrix said with a laugh. 

Tonks screamed as she felt strong arms grab her from behind.

"And a lot of fun it will be. For me." He growled as he threw her to the ground knocking her wand out of her hand. "Hm." He sniffed, "It's seems you have a fondness for werewolves, I can smell Lupin on you. You may have some fun as well then." He growled, while she tried to struggle and screamed for help. Her Aunt's cackling in the background.

TBC


	38. No!

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 38 - "No!"

When the group from Hogwarts arrived in Hogsmeade, the split into three groups. Severus with Hermione and Ron, Remus with Harry and Neville, and Dumbledore with the remaining DA members.

"Stick close." Severus ordered as they made their way in the direction Kingsley had last seen two of his Auror's head.

Hermione and Ron did just that, watching all around them for possible Death Eater attacks. Then above all the noise of the fighting from down the road, Hermione thought she heard someone cackling and another person screaming.

"Do you hear that?" She asked and put her hand over Ron's mouth before he could speak, so that they could just listen. They heard the screams again.

"This way. Stay behind me and do as I say." Severus ordered and they took off in the direction of the noise.

In the alley, Bellatrix cackled as she watched Fenrir have his fun with her half-blooded niece. Laughing as she heard clothing rip, and Tonks screaming begging him to stop. The girl could scream.

Bellatrix didn't see the trio sneak up on her until she was hit by Severus's hex. Fenrir startled by Bellatrix's scream, didn't see the two hexes aimed his way by Hermione and Ron. Fenrir quickly disapparated first.

"The Dark Lord is going to make you pay for your betrayal." Bellatrix hissed at Severus before disapparating herself.

"Tonks." Hermione said and she ran over to her friend.

Severus checked around for more Death Eaters then he and Ron approached them as well.

Tonks had scooted herself up against the wall hugging her legs to herself. Severus could tell by the blood, torn clothing and scratches what exactly had occurred.

"Dawlish." He heard her whispered.

"Hermione. Ron. Go look around for Tonks's wand and for Auror Dawlish. Stay around here and stick together." Severus ordered. Hermione was reluctant to leave Tonks, but Ron took hold of her arm and pulled her up to do as they were told.

"Tonks, you're safe. I'm not going to hurt you." Severus whispered quietly as he took his cloak off and wrapped it around Tonks's shoulders.

He turned sharply as he heard Hermione's gasp wand at the ready. Ron was kneeling down by a figure while Hermione stood a little back with her hand over her mouth. Ron turned to look at him shaking his head. He could see Hermione was holding two wands in her hand. 

"Ron, we need to bring him with us." Severus said.

"I got him." Ron said standing and taking a hold of Hermione's free hand as he pulled her back. "Mobilicorpus."

"Tonks, we need to go and rejoin the others. They are going to be looking for us soon." Severus said putting an arm carefully around her shoulder and drawing her up beside him. She hugged his cloak tightly around her as he kept his arm comfortingly around her shoulder and her close to him.

"Hermione and Ron, we need to keep a watch out as we head back." Severus told them. They nodded in response. "Lets go."

Back at the Hogshead, the others had gathered. There were several injuries, and Katie Bell along with the Auror Savage had been assigned to heal the minor injuries, while the more serious were being sent to St Mungos by the Floo Network. Dean and Neville were the only two from Hogwarts injured, but it was minor for both. While Auror Proudfoot had been one of the first sent to St. Mungos.

Harry stood with Remus, Kingsley and Dumbledore waiting for the return of the others.

"I don't like this. They should have been back by now." Harry said worried about the two people he loved most in this world.

"He's right." Remus agreed. Who though usually calm in a crisis had been pacing circles around the other three.

"We will give them a few minutes more. Severus will take care of Ron and Hermione." Dumbledore stated.

"What about Tonks and Dawlish?" Remus said, his concern much more for the former. "They have been gone even longer."

"Remus, I know you are thinking about the fight at the Ministry." Kinglsey said.

"Damn right, I am. The last time anyone saw her, she was fighting Bellatrix." Remus said. "We all know that Bellatrix would love nothing more then to wipe every, what she would call, abomination off her family tree."

"Remus, calm down." Dumbledore said, "Nymphadora is a strong witch with a very strong will. You know that better then anyone."

A slight smile in acknowledgment crossed Remus's face, but was quickly back to the frown of concern.

"Remus." Severus said as he walked in the door his arm still wrapped around Tonks, with Ron holding tight to Hermione's hand and levitating Dawlish in front of him.

The foursome quickly approached them with Remus in the lead, heading straight for Severus and Tonks. He had not missed the fact that she had Severus's cloak wrapped tightly around her and was keeping her head down and out of view.

"Dawlish is dead." Severus told them, and when Remus was right in front of them said quietly, "Greyback."

Remus felt dizzy for a second, then taking a calming breath, "Did he?"

"I don't know?" Severus said. "She hasn't said much."

"Tonks." Remus said quietly to her, but she kept her head down and close to Severus. Carefully reaching out a hand to her, "Dora. Dora, look at me."

She slowly looked up at him, and he could see the scratches on her cheek, and then when she registered that he was really in front of her a sob broke out of her throat and she quickly stepped into his arms clinging to him as she sobbed into his chest.

"We were in an alley...told Daw-Dawlish . . . bad idea...Bella-Bellatrix killed him...Greyback...he-he grabbed me from behind...tried to fight...tried to stop him...couldn't." She sobbed into his chest. 

He wrapped his arms tightly around her. "You're safe now. I've got you and you're safe." Remus said quietly to her. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

Ron had turned Dawlish over to Savage, who would be arranging for his transfer to St. Mungos to be delivered to the coroner. Ron now had his arms wrapped tightly around Hermione, who had her face buried in his chest. Harry stood with them and they were both talking silently, Ron informing Harry what had occurred while they both tried to comfort a shaking Hermione. Seeing this happen to someone else she cared deeply about so soon after her own parents' deaths. They passed a silent look knowing they were going to have to watch her carefully over the next few days until they were sure she was dealing with it okay.

"Severus, what happened?" Kingsley asked.

"Hermione heard screaming, so we went to investigate. We came upon Bellatrix Lestrange watching gleefully while Fenrir Greyback was physically attacking Tonks. We attacked them and the disapparated fairly quickly. Dawlish was already dead when we arrived." Severus informed them quietly, not wanting to share all the details of what happened with the townspeople or the other students.

Remus was standing next to him, and he could see his absolutely hatred of Greyback and Lestrange in Remus's eyes, while he held Tonks closer and whispered to her, as she clung to him for the security that he represented to her.

"Remus and Severus, take the students and Nymphadora back to Hogwarts. They are to all to go see Madame Pomphrey to be checked out. No arguments." Dumbledore directed to last part to the students.

"Come on." Severus stated, and then gestured for Dean, Seamus, Neville and Katie to lead the way. Remus lifting Tonks into his arms and following them with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Severus right behind him.

TBC


	39. Back at Hogwarts

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 39 - Back at Hogwarts

"Blimey, what has gone on?" Madame Pomphrey said as she saw the tattered group enter her informatory.

"We just came from the attack on Hogsmeade. Professor Dumbledore wants all the kids checked out to be safe, and Auror Tonks needs extra special attention." Severus stated.

"And Miss Granger?" She asked seeing the girl state.

"She is uninjured, just a bit upset." Severus said.

"Remus put Tonks over there, and draw the curtains around her." Madame Pomphrey said.

"Don't leave me." Tonks begged of Remus.

"Remus isn't going anywhere." Madame Pomphrey reassured her. "He can stay with you the whole time."

"Thanks." Remus said to her as he took Tonks to the bed and drew the curtain.

"Severus, can you help me check out the kids. You have some medical training, I believe. Just check their vitals. If they need more attention then you can take care of, let me know."

Severus nodded and started with Neville, asking Katie to help him. He quickly took care of the minor injuries and checked out Neville, Dean, Seamus and Katie when Professors McGonagall and Flitwick arrived with Ginny Weasley, Matthew Finnigan, Sara Bell, Remy and Brian.

"Seamus." Matthew said as he rushed to him. Seamus gave him a small hug, telling him that he was okay.

"They said there was an attack on Hogsmeade and when we couldn't find you..." Sara said as she embraced her sister.

"They're all fine now. Why don't you four return with Professor Flitwick to Gryffindor tower with your siblings. Please remember to not discuss tonight's events with anyone until after you have met with Professor Dumbledore and Auror Shacklebolt tomorrow." Severus suggested and they did as told.

"I can't believe you left me behind." Ginny fumed once the others left and were out of earshot.

Severus was already examining Hermione, with Ron by her side.

"Miss Weasley, please keep your voice down." Severus requested before turning back to Hermione. "How are you doing?"

"Okay, just...when he..." Hermione said tears rolling down her face as she glanced to the curtain where behind it were Tonks, Remus and Madame Pomphrey.

"They're going to take care of her." Severus tried to reassure her and she nodded in response.

"Daddy is Hermione hurt?" Remy asked.

"No, we just saw some very upsetting things, but everything will be fine." Severus said, "I hope." He added to himself as he spared a glance to the curtain as well. "Ron, switch places with Hermione."

"I'm a part of the DA, you should have notified us all." Ginny growled to Harry.

"You would have wanted us to take Brian and Remy along as well?" Harry asked.

"That's not what I mean, but I should not have been left behind." Ginny stated again.

"Ginny, the rest of us were all together with Professor Dumbledore when he received word. There was not time to contact the whole DA. We did not make this decision. So just drop it." Ron said.

"You took Neville!" Ginny said her voice raising again.

"Miss Weasley, if you want to stay in this room with your brother and friends, it is best you stop talking now." Severus growled. "Mr. Potter, you are next."

Ron hopped off the exam table and moved to the chairs where they had been sitting earlier with Hermione. Brian and Remy both hugging them, then sitting down by Hermione, away from an irate Ginny.

"Stop pouting." Ron huffed to her then turned his attention back to Hermione.

"You weren't left behind." Ginny huffed.

"Shut up. Just shut up." Hermione said, "It wasn't some grand adventure. It wasn't fun. People were killed. Auror Dawlish was killed. And Tonks...Tonks was hurt pretty badly." And Hermione started to cry again. Ron pulled her off her chair and into his lap, wrapping his arm around her as she buried her face into his shoulder while shooting a murderous look at his sister.

"Is Tonks gonna live?" Brian asked, tears now falling down his and Remy's faces as they went over to their father.

He bent down in front of them having completed his exam on Harry who was now rejoining Ron and Hermione. "Yes, she is hurt, but she will survive, because that what she is a survivor." Severus said and he hugged both of them to him.

"Severus, Tonks would like to see you, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter alone." Madame Pomphrey said as she exited from behind the curtain.

"Minerva." Severus said.

"We will escort Miss Weasley back to the tower, then I will take the kids to my Quarters until you can come and see them again. I will send word to Anna as well." Professor McGonagall said.

"Thank you." Severus said.

"But..." Ginny started.

"Come along, Miss Weasley." Professor Mogonagall said and gestured for her to head out of the room.

Once the others had left, the group of them made their way to Tonks.

When they entered the area, Remus was sitting on the bed with his back against the head board, Tonks's head resting in his lap. He was lightly stroking her mousy brown hair. With Remus's help she sat up next to him leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Thank you." She said quietly to Severus, Hermione and Ron as they took seat by her bed, Hermione sitting on Ron's lap. Harry sat on the edge of the bed next to Remus.

"We would appreciate if you would not tell anyone exactly what happened to Dora tonight." Remus said, "When she is ready to tell someone, she needs to be able to do it herself. Poppy checked her over and healed her cuts, she also will be on a couple of potions for a few days, so she will be staying here for the time being. He didn't bite her." Remus said and his relief at this was clearly present.

"He wasn't transformed, would she have..." Harry started to ask.

"No, she would have had some of the minor effects, but since he was untransformed, she would not have transformed." Remus informed them.

"Minerva is owling Anna. She is most likely going to show up tomorrow. And knowing Miss Weasley, she will probably pop in unannounced sometime as well." Severus said, and the three teenagers nodded their heads in agreement of the last statement.

"I would like to see Anna, but I don't think I can handle Ginny and her questions." Tonks said quietly. "She can be persistent when she wants something."

"Well, I am staying with you for the next couple of days, so I can deal with Ginny. We can have Poppy on guard for her as well." Remus said. "You don't mind the extra load with classes?"

"No, I can handle it." Severus said, "Remus, what about..."

"Tell them when you go to see the kids and Minerva. I'm done fighting it." Remus stated and he felt Tonks tears start to wet his shoulder.

"Okay, try to get some rest. Both of you." Severus said. "We will stop in and see you tomorrow."

The four of them rising, Hermione leaning down to hug Tonks and Remus together. Then they took their leave.

TBC


	40. The Night at the Ministry Remembered

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 40 - The Night at the Ministry Remembered

Remus lay on his back, Tonks, whom Madame Pomphrey had given a strong sedative, was curled up into his side, her head using his chest as a pillow. It seemed like ages ago since they had last slept like this, but it really wasn't. He knew the exact day. The night before the battle at the Ministry. The last night Sirius was alive.

She had come bring take-out, and the three of them had spent the night talking until Sirius had passed out from the Fire Whiskey. A regular nightly occurrence that Remus hated, but could do nothing about until Sirius could be cleared and free.

They had headed back up to her room, locking the door tightly and sound proofing, keeping their love a secret. Something special for just them.

He had told her he loved her. He had for a long time, probably since before their first night together, but he told her that night.

She had said it before, and often to him. But this was his first time ever.

Then they made love. Several time that night, they had their most passionate love making session ever. And when they slept due to sheer exhaustion, is was just like this.

Then the battle happened. Sirius was dead, and Dora was laying unconscious in St. Mungos.

He told her the absolute truth when she said that her dying that would have destroyed him. Sirius was his oldest friend, but Dora had become his everything.

That night seeing her lying in St. Mungos, he believed to protect her and him, he had to let her go. And she had fought him with everything in her. All he had managed to do was make them both suffer. He knows that now, months later. The love didn't fade, didn't die. It may even be stronger. Now he knows, he can't protect her from the war, but he can help her and be there for her. He can give himself, that is what she wanted all along. He would not deny her any longer.

"I love you." He whispered to her before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

RWHG-RLNT-SSAS-HPGW-ADMM-AWMW-BWFD-FWAJ-GWKB-PWPC-RLNT-RWHG

Severus had led them quietly to Minerva's quarters, finding the kids sitting on the couch with their grandmother waiting for them.

Both kids immediately ran to their father and again he hugged them to him. Then walking over to the couch with them he sat down with his daughter in his lap and his son right beside him, while Minerva conjured up chairs for Ron, Hermione and Harry.

"It has been an eventful day, how are you doing, Sweetheart?" Severus asked Remy.

Remy looked at Hermione, who nodded and then Remy replied, "Okay. Hermione and Luna were a big help."

"I'm glad." He said and kissed her temple.

"How is Nymphadora?" Minerva asked as she settled next to Brian.

"She will heal." Severus said. "I'm sure Anna is going to stop by tomorrow. She would like to see her, but other then those of us in this room, she would prefer to not have a lot of visitors. If you do stop by only stay for a few minutes unless she asks you to stay."

They all nodded their head in agreement.

"Good. Now, Remus would like me to share something with you all, but he would like it to stay between us until they're ready to share this information with others." Severus said.

"They love each other." Hermione said.

"Yes, they do." Severus said, "How did you know?"

"Things that she has said in the past few months. The way they sort of react around each other." Hermione said. "And the kids have overheard conversations between you and Remus."

"Definitely the bright witch of your age, but we will have to do something about your eavesdropping" At his compliment Hermione blushed, but his kids scowled at the rebuke. "They started a relationship around last Christmas, but after Tonks was hurt at the Department of Ministry, Remus put a stop to it for fear that he would hurt her."

"But he was hurting her." Hermione said, "That's why she hasn't been able to morph, isn't it?"

"Yes. He believed that being young, she would find someone her own age and move on with her life. He kept telling her that he was too old, too poor and too dangerous."

"That's stupid." Brian said.

"I agree. He has even tried to help Molly set her up with Charlie, but Tonks was having none of it. She even moved her favorite chair from her old room at Grimald Place into Remus's quarters here. Used a permanent sticking charm and everything." Severus informed them.

"Good for her." Minerva said, "He deserves to be loved and to love just as much as anyone. That is what makes us different from our enemy."

Severus nodded his head in agreement.

"Did Sirius know?" Harry asked.

"They never told him, but Remus believes that he may have suspected. I'm the only one Remus has ever told, I think Tonks has told Anna, but I don't know. They didn't want to make Sirius uncomfortable, and Remus was worried that he would not support their relationship. The fact that he couldn't get out, that his life was so confided within that house, Remus didn't want to do anything that would upset him." Severus responded.

"I wish I could have believed that he would have been happy for them, I think Remus's fears were correct." Minerva said and when Harry looked like he was about to argue that added, "He was actually hoping in someway that you would have been kicked out of Hogwarts. Then you could have stayed with him. He was lonely. Remus did his best, but he couldn't be there all the time, and he could never take James's place."

"He did mistake me for my dad a couple of times." Harry admitted. "I just miss him though."

"I know you do, and there is nothing wrong with that. We actually all miss him in our own way. I wish you knew him before Azkaban. That place did a lot of damage." Minerva reflected.

"Peter Pettigrew did a lot of damage." Severus stated.

"And Remus loved Sirius. Just because he didn't share his relationship with Tonks or Severus, doesn't mean Sirius didn't matter to him. He pulled himself apart trying to be what Sirius needed him to be." Minerva said.

"Is Uncle Remus gonna stop being stupid?" Remy asked.

"I think so. If not, he wouldn't have given me the okay to share this information with you. Anyway, I don't think he can stop himself from taking care of her this time. She really needs him to step up and be there, and he will." Severus said.

"Good. If he starts being stupid again, then you'll have to help us with our project." Brian stated.

"What project?" Severus asked.

"Operation Knock Some Sense Into Uncle Remus." Ron said.

"You are a part of this as well." Severus stated.

"It's the family project. We explained it to them when they were with us this summer." Remy said.

"So will you help us if he is still a bloody git." Brian said and earned a "language, Brian" from Hermione and his grandmother.

"Yes, I will. I am sure you mother will as well." Severus said, knowing he was going to have to tell Remus and Tonks of the little matchmakers.

"Well, you better all turn in. I will walk Remy to Ravenclaw, I am assuming the four of you will be fine." Severus said.

"Yes. We will see you tomorrow." Hermione said as they all got up to head back to their dorms for the night.

TBC


	41. Another Nightmare

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 41 - Another Nightmare

"_Mmm, we don't get to spend enough time together like this." Hermione said as she sat curled up in Ron's lap sharing kiss._

"_No, we don't." Ron said capturing her lips with his before moving her cheek, then temple, then her hair._

"_Hermione." She looked up at the sound of the voice._

"_Mum?" She said, and rose to rush over to her, but when she arrived, her mother was laying on the floor dead. "Mum!"_

"_Hey, Sweetie." She heard another voice and turned to it._

"_Daddy?" But when she got to where he was, he was laying there dead as well. "Daddy, don't go. Don't leave me." She shook him trying to get him to respond._

"_Wotcher, Hermione." She turned to Tonks who was standing there her hand in Remus's._

"_I saw my parents and now they're gone." She rushed over to them but just as she reached them they were dead as well. "Tonks! Remus! No!" She started to sob._

"_Hermione, are you okay?" She heard Remy asked and saw her standing with her family._

"_I'm scared." She rushed over to them, but they all fell down dead as well. "Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, please." She sobbed. "Severus, Anna, don't leave me, I need you." She cried. "Oh, kids." She bent down and sobbed over little Lily's body._

"_Hermione." Harry called and she saw him standing with Ron, who had his arms open to her._

"_There gone, there all dead. Please don't leave me." She rushed over to them, but they fell down before her eyes as well. "No. Ron! Don't die. Harry! I need you! Ron! Harry! Ron!"_

She tossed and turned screaming out from her bed. Lavender and Pavarti had tried to wake her, but had not been able to accomplish it. Pavarti had rushed to the boys's dorm to wake Ron and Harry shortly before more girls arrived lead by Katie and Ginny.

"We can't get her to wake up." Lavender cried.

"Hermione." Ginny said approaching the bed.

"Careful, Ginny. Don't jar her awake." Katie warned.

"Hermione!" Ginny said, ignoring the suggestion, grabbed the girl and shook her fiercely.

Hermione shot up wand in hand and suddenly Ginny was thrown across the room.

"Why you!" Ginny said grabbing her wand.

"Ginny, no!" Katie said getting in between them. Hermione was now curled up in the corner of her bed, wand held firmly in her hand.

"Didn't you pay attention to anything Professor Trewlaney has ever said, you don't do that to people having nightmares." Lavender huffed.

"Quiet." Katie ordered then knelt down in front of Hermione. "Hermione, it's Katie Bell. You are okay, no one is going to hurt you." Katie said softly and calmly, but Hermione remained curled up in her corner. Then above Ginny and Lavender's whispered squabble as well as the hushed noises from the other girls, she heard someone calling Hermione's name.

"Hush everyone. Now." Katie ordered.

"Hermione!" Ron's voice broke through. Then she heard Harry call out to her as well.

"Do you hear that, Hermione? It's Ron and Harry, they want you to go down to the common room to see them, since they can't come up here." Katie told her.

"Hermione!" Ron's voice broke through again.

Hermione heard him this time and the girls parted as she leapt off her bed and headed for the stairs. Katie grabbed Hermione's robe and the blanket off her bed and followed her down, Lavender and Ginny hot on her heals.

Ron and Harry were waiting at the bottom of the stairs, yelling for Hermione to come to them. When Pavarti had come up to tell them about Hermione, they both shot up from their beds and raced down the stairs.

They heard Hermione racing down the stairs after what had seemed a lifetime of calling for her. When she was near the bottom, she leapt sobbing into Ron's arms.

"You're alright." He said to her, as he held her close.

"Ron." She sobbed then while clutching his shirt, she pulled back and sobbed, "Harry."

"I'm right here. You're safe and we aren't leaving you." Harry said running a hand up and down her arm. She grasped a hold of it as if he would disappear if she let go.

"Why don't you take her over to the couch." Katie said as she came up behind them.

Ron lifted Hermione up into his arms, while she continued to grasp Harry's hand. He sat down as carefully as he could with Hermione in his lap, Harry sitting next to him, Hermione leaning her head against his chest.

Katie knelt down and helped him put Hermione's robe on her, then placed a blanket over her as well. Lavender handed Harry the extra blanket from her bed as well.

"Thank you." Harry said to both of them.

"Your welcome. Just take care of her. We will leave you alone." Katie said and Harry and Ron both smiled thankfully in response.

"I want to help." Ginny said.

"Ginny, we have it handled. If we need help, we will let you know." Harry said and saw her reluctantly nod then allow Katie to direct her and the rest of the girls up the stairs. Neville, Dean and Seamus returned to their beds as well, having rushed down soon after Harry and Ron did.

Ron could feel Hermione shaking in his arms. "Have you had a lot of nightmares?" Ron asked softly.

"A few, but not one this bad since the first night I was at Severus's without you." Hermione said her sobs having died down, but the tears still flowing down her face.

Ron bit back a curse, not wanting to upset Hermione more. He knew he should have never left her.

"Severus and Remus were great, and they all took care of me. I think everything with Dawlish and Tonks...it just brought up those fears again." Hermione said as Ron wrapped his arms around her drawing her closer to him.

"Maybe if you tell us about it, it will help." Harry said.

"In the first one, I was in my parents kitchen. They were there, you two, all the Weasleys, Remus, Tonks and Professor McGonagall. One by one you each disappeared. I tried to hold on to the two of you as tight as I could, but you just slipped out of my grasp." Hermione said and shuddered at the memory.

"And tonight?" Harry prompted.

"People I care about kept calling to me, and when I reached them they were dead. My mum...dad...Remus and Tonks...Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore...Severus, Anna, the kids." She broke out into sobs again. "Remy, Brian and Little Lily, they are so young." Ron kissed the top of her head.

"They are all okay. We can go get Brian to prove it to you if you want." Ron tried to reassure her.

"No. Don't want to scare him." Hermione said. "Then the last ones...were the two...of... you."

Hermione started to sob again, burying her head into Ron's chest, still clinging to Harry's hand.

"We are here, and we are not going anywhere." Harry promised, while Ron kissed the top of her head.

"It's...just...what Greyback did." Hermione said as she caught her breath calming again.

"I know, and I know we have a lot more tragedy ahead of us, but we can't give up." Harry said. "We have to continue to fight. Fight the Death Eaters, our fears and Voldermort. It is the best way to honor the memories of our loved ones."

Hermione nodded her head in agreement. Then she curled up closer to Ron as she started to nod off in exhaustion, while Ron and Harry kept talking reassuringly to her.

TBC


	42. Visitors Arrive

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 42 - Visitor Arriving

"Mum." Anna called out as she arrived in her mother's quarters by the Floo, Lily in her arms. "Mum."

"Hello dear, Severus figured you would arrive this morning." Her mother said as she came out of her bedroom into the living area of her quarters.

"Yes, I just had to see Tonks for myself." Anna said setting her daughter down who went to greet her grandmother, then moved to the little table that she knew held crayons and coloring books for her to use. "Would it be possible to leave Lily with you for a while?" Anna asked.

"Yes, that would be fine. I have class in a half hour, but Remus has been staying with Nymphadora, so if you could send him up to stay with Lily, that would be helpful." Her mother replied.

"Thank you." Anna said and hugged her mother before heading out to see her friend.

"Lily, I need to finish getting ready for class and grade a few papers, will you be fine here coloring?" Minerva asked not noticing that her door was not shut completely when Anna left.

"Yes." Lily responded looking up briefly to her grandmother, before returning to her coloring

RWHG-RLNT-SSAS-HPGW-ADMM-AWMW-BWFD-FWAJ-GWKB-PWPC-RLNT-RWHG

When Ron, Harry and Hermione had arrived back down into the common room changed and refreshed, having slept all night on the couch, they stopped abruptly as they walked in on Dean and Ginny's fight.

"You should have not left me behind. I am as much a part of the DA as any of the rest of you." Ginny yelled.

"It was not my decision. I am not the leader, Harry is. He really didn't have time to make a decision either. Professor Dumbledore asked us for our help and we just went." Dean yelled back.

"I can take care of myself. You are always patronizing me. Trying to help me into the portrait hole, pulling my seat out at the tables. Standing up when I do. I hate being treated like that." Ginny yelled. "I am not weak."

"My mother taught me to treat a lady with respect. I guess you are no lady then." Dean yelled back, "and from the way you are treating me right now you don't warrant my respect."

"That's it. We are through." Ginny yelled.

"Fine with me. I don't have to put up with someone who treats me like crap." Dean said and walked out of the through the portrait whole, Seamus, Lavender and Pavarti right behind him.

"Can you believe him?" Ginny huffed to Ron, Harry and Hermione.

"The way you just treated him, yes I can." Ron said to Ginny then turning to Harry and Hermione. "Come on we have defense class." Grabbing Hermione's hand, they headed out of the portrait hole to class.

"You are going to be on her bad side now." Harry said.

"No place I haven't been before. Temper that one." Ron said. "She was going to hex Hermione last night, so I really don't care at the moment what she thinks about me. Lavender told me and Katie confirmed it." Ron added the last when Hermione and Harry sent him puzzled looks.

"So, what did Professor Dumbledore want when he stopped by to see you this morning?" Hermione asked changing the subject.

"He wants me to meet with him for special classes, dealing with Voldermort. He said that I could share what I learn with only the two of you. You have earned his trust as well. I think it is going to allow us a way to defeat him." Harry said.

"Merlin's Beard." Ron said.

"Yeah, well we better hurry or we are going to be late to class." Hermione said tugging on Ron's hand to move along faster.

RWHG-RLNT-SSAS-HPGW-ADMM-AWMW-BWFD-FWAJ-GWKB-PWPC-RLNT-RWHG

"Hmm." Remus laid there and heard Tonks finally stir beside him.

"Rise and shine, Dora." He said brushing her hair off her face as she stretched. "How are you feeling?"

"Groggy and sore." She said with a grimace, then seeming to suddenly remember the events from the previous evening tears started to form in her eyes. "Dawlish." She whispered.

"Hey, you are safe now. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." Remus said as he turned over on his side, so that he was facing her running his finger through her hair and down her shoulder.

"I tried to fight him, but I couldn't. And she just laughed." Dora told him. "Can you smell him on me?"

"What?" Remus asked.

"He said...he said that he could smell you on me. That...that he knew I belonged to you. That once he had me and...and I had his smell...you would never want." Dora said as she started to sob again.

"Dora, I need you to calm down for me and listen to me." Remus said as he continued to stroke his fingers through her hair. She took some deep breaths and stopped her sobbing.

"Good. Now listen to me. I love you. I have never stopped loving you. I was trying to do what I thought was best for you by pushing you away, but I was wrong. And nothing, especially not Fenrir Greyback attacking you, will ever make me stop loving you or stop wanting you. You are not going to get rid of me. I promise." Remus told her tears of love for this witch welling up in his eyes.

"You still want me?" Dora asked quietly. "You're not just being noble git?"

Remus leaned forward a little and kissed her forehead then her nose and finally her lips. "I will always want you. Even when I was trying to push you away, I wanted you."

"You won't run again, or try to push me away for my own good?" Dora asked.

"I'm not going anywhere and neither are you." He promised her and she leaned forward to kiss him tentatively again.

"Uhum," Remus heard from behind him then turned toward the noise.

"Hi, Poppy." He said as he sat up and slid off the bed, stretching to work the kinks out of his body.

"How is our patient this morning?" She asked coming around and waving her wand to check Tonks's vitals.

"Sore and tired." Tonks responded.

"Well the tiredness is most likely as side effect to the potions you are on. I have another for the soreness, but it is to be massaged into your skin. I didn't feel you would be comfortable with that last night." Poppy told her. "I could apply it, or Remus, if you are comfortable with that, or Minerva said you may have a friend stopping by today."

"Yes, she does." Anna said as she entered the infirmary.

"Anna." Tonks said as Anna came over bending down to hug her.

"I got here as soon as I could this morning. Lily is with Professor McGonagall, she was wondering if Remus could come play with Lily, while she heads to class." Anna said.

"Remus, do you mind? Anna can help with the potion." Tonks asked.

"No, I don't mind at all." Remus said as he bent down and kissed her. "I will come back when I am relieved."

"Thanks, Remus." Anna said as she walked him to the door.

"No, thank you for coming." Remus said kissing her cheek.

"It's nice seeing you two together, I'm just sorry it took something like this to knock some sense into you." Anna told him.

Remus smiled guiltily at her. "Me too, but I'm not letting her go now."

"Good." She said and watched as he took his leave before she rejoined her friend.

TBC


	43. Lost

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 43 - Lost

"So, do you want to talk about what happened last night? My mother flooed me with information about the attack and that you had been hurt. Severus flooed later and gave me a few more details, but not a lot." Anna said as she followed Poppy's instructions massaging the potion into Tonk's arms and legs.

"It just started out as one of our regular boring meeting until, we were informed that Death Eater were attacking the village. I was battling Bellatrix when Dawlish and I chased her and Fenrir Greyback into an alley." Tonks told her, "I had a bad feeling, but before we could get out of there Bellatrix had us corned and killed Dawlish."

"I was prepared to battle her as well, when Greyback grabbed me from behind. He knocked me down and I lost my wand. Then he...he had me pinned down. I tried to fight him. I yelled. He ripped my clothes. All I could hear was my aunt laughing in the background. My aunt just laughed as he did that to me." Tonks said tears of pain and outrage running down her cheeks.

"Hey you are okay and safe." Anna said. "You don't have to finish if you don't want."

"I'm okay. Maybe if I can tell you, I can say it to my mum and dad. Fenrir raped me." Tonks said and Anna moved up next to her wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

Laying her head on Anna shoulder, she began to speak again. "Severus, Hermione and Ron stopped them, before they could do anything more. Your husband was really good with me and with Hermione. He gave me his cloak and took me back to the others."

"He is a good man." Anna agreed.

"Yes. I wasn't really paying to much attention. I didn't want them to look at me and know exactly what happened, even though they probably could. Next thing I remember is being held by Remus, and telling him what happened. Until you arrived he hasn't left my side." Tonks told her.

"He loves you." Anna said and Tonks smiled sadly. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, well. I don't want him with me just because I was attacked. I want him to just want me. I 'm not sure if I'm even making sense."

"Of course you are. But I will tell you one thing I know. He has loved you and wanted you since you two originally got together. After Sirius died and you were hurt, he got scared for you and for himself. He thought he could protect you and himself if he let you go, but I believe, unfortunately, last night he learned he was wrong. It's not easy for him to believe people love him because most people could not get past the werewolf thing." Anna told her.

"I just love him because he is Remus. Good, kind, compassionate, intelligent and many more wonderful qualities." Tonks said.

"Then trust that he loves you, and isn't going anywhere." Anna said and Tonks nodded.

"Anna!" Remus called out as he burst into the hospital wing.

"What's going on?" She asked jumping off the bed.

"When I got up to Minerva's, Lily had wandered off. Apparently the door had been left open. Minerva and Albus are currently looking for her, but I thought I should let you know as well." He said.

RWHG-RLNT-SSAS-HPGW-ADMM-AWMW-BWFD-FWAJ-GWKB-PWPC-RLNT-RWHG

"Today, I want to see how you are coming along with non-verbal spells." Professor Snape announced. The students were once again lined up on each side of the class room.

"You must disarm the statue here." He stated. "Miss Brown, you will be first."

Lavender came forward and nervously tried, but failed to disarm.

"Mr. Crabbe." He called out next, and Crabbe did no better. Snape went along his class list, calling each student forward alphabetically, "Finnigan, Goyle, Miss Granger."

Hermione approached the center of the class raising her wand. She easily disarmed the statue.

"Very good, ten points to Gryffindor." Professor Snape said.

Next came Longbottom, then Malfoy. It took Draco three tries, but he did finally disarm the statue, earning Slytherin ten points.

The next group of Nott, Parkinson, and Patel all failed. But Harry having been practicing non-verbals with Hermione and Ron at DA meetings, was able to accomplish the task on the first try earning ten more points for Gryffindor.

Dean Thomas did not accomplish it, and next up was Ron. No one was more amazed then Ron when he disarmed the statue on the third attempt. Ten more points to Gryffindor.

Blaise Zabini was the last to attempt, and did earn ten points for Slytherin.

"You all need to practice more on your non-verbals. Only a third of you accomplished the task today, I want that number up within the next two weeks. I will test you again then." Snape stated.

"Now, I would like Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy to please prepare to duel." Professor Snape ordered.

"Face each other and bow." Snape ordered both boys did as told. "Begin."

"Stupefy." Draco called out, but Harry called out "Protego," then countered with Expelliarmus." Which Draco blocked. They continued to battle back in forth Draco, calling out "Obscure," but Harry blocked, and followed quickly by "Incarcerous." But Draco blocked.

"You would think that the famous Harry Potter would be doing much better then this." Draco said.

Draco countering Harry's "Silencio." With Densaguo, Fiernumculus, Langlock, and other spells being cast back and forth, blocked by both opponents.

Harry saw Draco jump and turn when there was a loud scream from behind him.

"Protego." Harry called out as he saw Draco fire a hex, not noticing it was aimed at a four-year-old little girl.

TBC


	44. Found

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 44 - Found

"Lily!" Hermione screamed as she saw the hex aimed at the little girl. She wanted to run to her, but she felt that her feet were frozen to the ground. She saw Harry shout, "Protego." And then Ron take off running to the little girl.

Then she heard Severus shout "Expelliarmus" and saw Draco's wand go flying out of his hand.

Hermione then felt as if she could move her feet as she ran over to where Ron was now holding a sobbing Lily.

"You're okay. You're okay." Ron kept repeating to the little girl as he swayed back and forth with her in his arms.

"Lily." Hermione gasped as she reached them.

"Want Daddy." The little girl sobbed, but Ron was holding her tight enough that she couldn't wriggle free.

Hermione glanced over at Severus and saw the mixture of fear and anger in his eyes. With a wave of his wand desks and chairs appeared lined up in four rows in the class. "Everyone except, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter take a seat. Wands away and open you text to page one hundred and fifty. I want you to read the chapter and start a paper on each of the thirty different defense techniques listed. Three properly structured paragraphs on each techniques. There will be no talking what so ever." He growled and the class including Draco Malfoy did exactly as he said. "Mr. Potter, please go and retrieve Professor Lupin." And Harry took off out of the class.

Then he waved for Hermione and Ron to come over with Lily. "Muffliato." He said as they finally reached him.

"Daddy!" Lily cried and Severus took her from Ron's arms and hugged her close as she sobbed into his neck.

"Sh, Lily. You're okay." Severus said.

"How did she get here?" Ron said.

"Anna must have come to see Tonks." Hermione said.

"Lily, were's Mummy?" Severus calmly.

"Went t-to see T-tonksie. I was with...with Grandma co-coloring. Went t-to g-get a drink an c-couldn't find Grandma a-again." Lily sobbed into his chest.

Severus patted her back and swayed slightly with her to try and get her to calm down.

"She got here all the way from Professor McGonagall's quarters." Ron stated with awe. "Has she ever been here before?"

"She's been in my quarter's and her grandparents', but she has never been all the way up here." Severus replied.

"So you go lost, Lily. I used to get lost all the time, when I started here, and I knew Hogwarts a History like the back of my hand." Hermione said placing her hand on the child's back.

"I still do sometimes. It's the bloody moving staircases." Ron stated.

"Ronald!" Hermione huffed and Lily let out a brief laugh.

Severus gave a brief smile of relief as he kissed the top of her head.

"Draco's getting quite a show." Hermione muttered.

Severus turned to glare at the boy who immediately looked down at the chapter he was to be reading.

"I'm sorry, Daddy." Lily said.

"I'm not mad at you, though you know you are not supposed to wander off without an adult. You probably have your mum and grandparents worried sick." Severus said.

Lily eyes welled up with tears again, and Severus couldn't help but hug her to him again. "Never again. Promise."

"Promise." She said burying her face back into her father's neck.

"When I saw her there, my heart stopped." Hermione said as she leaned against Ron.

"I'm just glad that Harry and Ron reacted so quickly." Severus said. "Here scream is the stuff of my nightmares."

"I think we should camp out in the common room again tonight." Ron said.

When Severus give them a questioning look, Hermione said, "I'll explain later."

"Lily!" Anna cried out as she entered the classroom. She ran into the room followed by Harry, Remus and Professor McGonagall.

"I'm sorry." Lily said again as she still clung to her father. Anna kissed the back of her head then hugged both Lily and Severus.

"I'm sorry, I just left the room for a few minutes while she was coloring. I didn't realize the door was left open." McGonagall said.

"It's fine. Lily knows that she is not supposed to be wandering off without an adult, and she will never do it again." Severus stated, Lily nodding her head in agreement against his shoulder.

"What do you want to do about the class?" Remus said.

"Obliviate them?" Ron offered.

"Mr. Weasley." McGonagall huffed, but Hermione could tell that they all wished that they could.

"Tell them a half truth." Anna suggested. "Just leave out Remy, Brian and my parents, of course. We're safe at the house, and some of kids already know."

"I think she is right." Remus said.

Severus nodded in agreement before ending the Muffliato spell. "I want everyone's attention because I will not repeat this, and I do not want any strange rumors out there as to today's events." Then gesturing to for Anna and Hermione to join him. "As most of you know, after Miss Granger's parents were killed this summer, she was placed in the care of myself and my wife. This is my wife, and our daughter, Lily. My wife had come for a visit and Lily had wandered off while in Professor McGonagall's care. Now you all have your assignments that are due at the beginning of our next class. Class is dismissed."

Severus then turned to Draco, "Mr. Malfoy, you can retrieve your wand at detention tonight. We are to be learning defense, not attacking unarmed children."

Draco just nodded moodily in response as he headed out of the classroom.

"Dean. Neville. Seamus. Wait up a minute." Ron called out. All three boys stopped and Ron went up and spoke quietly with them. They all nodded their heads in agreement, then left the classroom. Ron returning to Hermione's side.

"Lets all go down to the hospital wing so that we can show Tonks that Lily is fine." Remus suggested. "We don't have another class until after lunch."

Severus nodded in agreement and followed as Remus led the way.

TBC


	45. Decisions Decisions

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 45 - Decisions, Decisions.

"Harry, you're back." Ron said as Harry entered through the portrait hole, after his first meeting with Dumbledore.

Harry immediately walked over to where Ron and Hermione sat together working on their Defense papers.

"Muffliato." Harry said as he sat down in front of them.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked setting her papers aside.

"We need to start researching what Horcruxes are." Harry said. "It is the key to defeating Voldermort."

"Were going to need to look into the Restricted Section, aren't we." Hermione said.

"Yes, it's a good thing Madame Prince adores you." Harry said and Hermione blushed.

"Anything else we need to know?" Ron asked.

"Not at the moment. I meet with him again in two weeks." Harry replied.

"Well, we were talking to some of the sixth year DA members, and they are hoping we can work on non-verbals a bit more at our next meeting." Ron said.

"I will talk to Remus about it. Do you know when Tonks is getting out of the hospital wing?" Harry asked.

"I think they are hoping for tomorrow. She was feeling better today. I think seeing Lily yesterday actually helped. She has the get well pictures Lily drew up all over the place. That little girl can bring a lot of light into a room." Hermione commented.

"When she's not screaming. I think she took another ten years off my life." Ron stated.

"I'm just so proud at how quickly you both reacted." Hermione said tears starting to glisten her eyes.

"I barely got that shield up in time." Harry stated.

"But you did." Hermione said.

"Hey, you guys." Ginny said as she approached them looking unhappy. Harry quickly took down the charm.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"I went to visit Tonks, but Poppy kicked me out after only a few minutes. I wanted to find out how she was and what happened that night." Ginny said.

"I know that they are limiting her visitors, so she will heal quickly." Hermione said.

"This is the second time I have been chased out. Professor Lupin sent me away yesterday. I didn't even get to talk to her." Ginny huffed.

"I just know that she doesn't want to be badgered and still tires easily. I'm sure you can spend more time with her when she is back on her feet." Hermione stated.

"Oh, fine. What were you discussing when I came?" Ginny asked.

"Ron's trying to get me to write his Defense essay for him." Hermione stated.

"Ron!" Ginny huffed.

"Hey, I'm sure I'm not the only one who wants her help." Ron stated gesturing to Harry.

"Well, now that you mention it." Harry stated and they all laughed.

RWHG-RLNT-SSAS-HPGW-ADMM-AWMW-BWFD-FWAJ-GWKB-PWPC-RLNT-RWHG

"Nymphadora!" Andromeda Tonks called out as she entered the hospital wing followed by her husband.

"Don't call me that." Tonks huffed. She was sitting up with pillow propped behind her on the bed.

"Why didn't anyone inform us sooner that you had been injured?" Her mother insisted.

"I'm okay." Tonks insisted. "Poppy is going to let me go back to my quarters tonight. She just wanted to monitor me while I was taking the healing potions."

"You are not going back to your quarters tonight. You are coming with your father and myself." Her mother ordered.

"The bloody hell I am. I am not going to go home with you and have you treat me like a child."

"Dora, they told us that it was Bellatrix that attacked you, and we know that they will start to come after me soon. We decided to go into hiding." Her father said.

"And you are coming with us." Her mother added.

"I'm not running away. I'm an Auror and a member of the Order of the Phoenix. I am staying right here to fight." Tonks insisted loudly.

Her mother pulled a wand on her, "We are not giving you a choice. We have supported your reckless choice up to now, but it is stopping and you are going to do as we say."

"Now, Andi." Ted Tonks said, but quieted when she sent him a warning glance.

Tonks jumped off the bed and away from her parents. "You are going to hex me in order to get what you want."

"As long as you are safe and alive, that is all that matters." Her mother stated.

"What's going on in here? They can here you yelling all the way to Hagrid's hut." Poppy asked entering the wing followed by Remus.

"Poppy, would you please release my daughter, she is coming with us." Andromeda stated.

"I was just coming down to do that. Tonks, isn't it nice of your parents to want to take you home to finish your recovery." Poppy said.

"I'm not going with them, and they are not going home. They are running away." Tonks huffed looking directly past everyone to Remus.

"Bellatrix wants you dead. You are coming with us." Her mother yelled.

"No!" Tonks yelled at her mother then looking at Remus again, "Please."

"Andromeda, if Tonks wants to stay and fight, you can't stop her. She is an adult." Remus stated walking farther into the room. Tonks smiled gratefully at him as he came to stand behind her. Both of them now facing her parents.

"Remus, you'd best stay out of this." Ted warned.

"Yes, you have no say in this decision." Andromeda stated, "Your best friend and my cousin has already been a bad enough influence on her, getting her involved in all this mess. Though I thought you were supposed to be the smart one of the group."

"He has as much of a say as you do." Tonks said stepping back closer to him, feeling his hand come to rest on her shoulders.

"Andromeda, I have promised Dora that I would no longer questions her choices. She is a strong woman who knows her mind and heart. I will stand behind what ever choice she makes." Remus stated.

"You two are having a fling." Andromeda accused wide eyed. "Nymphadora, do you realize what this will do for your reputation, to your life?"

"Mother!" Tonks gasped. "What right do you have to question my life choices. Yes, I love Remus, and believe me, he has made me painfully aware of what could happen to me being involved with him. But I rather live a life with love then without it. Isn't that what you chose when you married daddy?"

"You father is accepted by most wizarding society. He is not a dark creature. You are going to come with your father and I." She ordered.

"No! I'm staying her and fighting for what is right along side Remus and everyone else who chooses to fight." Tonks stated.

When it looked like her mother was going to hex them, Ted put his hand on her arm to stop her. "Don't Andi. We can't change her mind, and we have to respect her choices. That is the way we raised her."

She lowered her arm. "Lets go." She ordered and turned and stalked out of the room.

Ted came over and hugged and kissed his daughter. Then looked up to Remus, "Take care of my little girl."

"I will." Remus stated and they watched as Ted followed in his wife's footsteps.

Tonks watched as her parents walked away then turned into Remus burying her face into his chest. He hugged her to him and let her cry, soaking his shirt with her tears.

TBC


	46. Advice

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 46 - Advice

"Minerva, please deliver a message Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger that I would like to see them in my office a 7:00pm tonight." Albus said, then added, "Come in, Severus." In response to the knock on the door.

"Albus, I need to speak with you concerning recent events." Severus stated as he entered the office. "Oh, sorry, Minerva."

"That is fine, I will be delivering these messages, then heading back to grading." She stated as she stood and left the room.

"Severus, how can I help you?" Albus asked.

"I would like for Hermione, Ron, Remy and Brian to learn Occlemency." He stated.

"I agree. I have been concerned with this as well, but all four of them will be to much for you, and I think it would be best if your children learned from someone else." Albus suggested.

"Who else is there?" Severus asked.

"Kingsley and Nymphadora are both trained in Occlemency, and do well with the children." Albus suggested.

"I would agree with that, and it may be good for Tonks as well. I do want to be kept informed on their progress." Severus stated.

"I will contact and meet with them before dinner. Then I will speak to the children." Albus said.

"Thank you. I am concerned now that it is known that I have a wife and child." Severus said.

"I do have something for you to deal with. If the Ministry should fall, the first they will go after will be the Muggle borns. This will put Hermione at great risk. We need a plan to keep her safe. Unfortunately, she is very crucial to Harry and the defeat of Voldermort. I would like to find ways to protect them all, but we have to deal with one at a time for now." He said.

"I will come up with a plan." Severus said.

"Good. We have so much to deal with. And the events coming up in February is not what we need at the moment." Albus stated.

"When will you announce it to the students?" Severus asked.

"At the feast when they return from Christmas Holiday." Albus said. "If that is all for now, I have another meeting in an hour that I must prepare for."

"Yes, thank you." Severus said and took his leave.

RWHG-RLNT-SSAS-HPGW-ADMM-AWMW-BWFD-FWAJ-GWKB-PWPC-RLNT-RWHG

"Dora will you settle down? You have only been out of the hospital wing for three days, and you were in there for a week. You are going to end up back there if you don't." Remus said as she paced around his quarters. Well actually it was their quarters for all intense purposes. Severus had helped Remus move all of Tonks belongings out of her quarters and into his.

They had not resumed their physical relationship yet, but Remus was in no hurry to do so. She was still healing physically and emotionally from her run in with Greyback, and he was not going to push her along. He was content knowing she was safely lying beside him each night.

"I just hate feeling useless. It gives me to much time to think. Kingsley said he would not put me back on rounds for another week. I'm gonna go mad cooped up with no work to do." Tonks stated.

"You could always ask if he had any paper work that needed to be filled out. I'm sure he'd love the help with that." Remus said, as he sat at his desk grading the papers Severus had assigned to the sixth years several days ago.

"Not exactly what I am looking for." Tonks stated.

"Where's my muggle dictionary?" Remus asked.

"Accio Noah Webster." Tonks said and a heavy book flew into her arms. Handing him the book she asked, "You're the teacher, why do you need a dictionary?"

"Hermione has a larger vocabulary then I do." He responded then looking through the book, he read, "Inculcate is a transitive verb meaning to teach and impress by frequent repetition or instruction. Yes that is exactly the right word." Remus said. "Sometime I think she is teaching me more then I am teaching her."

Tonks smiled at that. "I'm sure she would disagree."

Remus just nodded in response and continued to read the essay, but was interrupted again by a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" Remus called out.

"Harry." Came the voice from the other side of the door. Tonks went to answer it.

"Come in." She said.

"Can I talk to the two of you privately?" Harry asked.

"Of course." Remus asked turning from his desk to face him. Tonks had conjured up a chair for Harry, while she curled up in the chair she had placed in Remus's room.

"That the infamous chair?" Harry asked.

Remus looked over at it, and Tonks grinned as he nodded, "Professor Snape told you."

Harry smiled. Then started on what he had come to talk with them about. "I wanted to talk to you about the next DA meeting. Some of the sixth years are hoping we could take the time to work more on non-verbal spells."

"I don't see why not, but what about the younger set? They are not up to that yet. That would be Ginny, Luna, Colin, Dennis, Remy, Brian, Timothy and Matthew." Remus stated.

"They can still pair up off to the side to work on dueling. Maybe we can have Ginny, Colin and Luna take charge of helping the younger set." Tonks suggested.

"That would be a good idea." Harry said. " I also have something else I want your help with." He added nervously.

"Yes?" Remus asked concerned.

"Well, I am starting to have feeling, different feeling for a friend. And I think I want to ask her out, but it could be complicated." Harry admitted.

"She's not dating your best friend or anything." Tonks asked.

"No! Merlin, Hermione's like my sister." Harry said with a shutter.

"Ginny?" Remus asked.

"Yeah. I know Ron wasn't to fond of Dean dating her, and Ron is my best mate." Harry said.

"My advice would be to talk to Ron first. You don't want him finding out from someone else, and he may actually be more supportive them you think. He probably trust you more then he does Dean. Of course, you should know that I didn't talk to Sirius about myself and Dora. I knew I was attracted to her, but I hadn't planned on acting on it." Remus told him. "In some ways I regret not talking to Sirius, but I worried that he wouldn't accept it. If he would have been against it, then I would of had to make a choice."

"And I would have most likely lost out." Tonks said. "We also valued the privacy of our relationship. We didn't have to worry about anyone else commenting on it, or passing judgement. But I agree with Remus. Talk to Ron, and if Ron seems absolutely against it, then talk to Hermione. She may actually help you get through to Ron."

"But no matter what, don't sacrifice your own happiness just to please others. It's not worth it, and if Ginny is anything like Dora, she will make your life miserable until she gets her way." Remus said and then smiled at Dora.

"Thanks." Harry said.

TBC


	47. Suprise Visitors

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 47 - Surprise Visitors

"Welcome, Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley." Professor Dumbledore said as they entered the his office at the exact time Professor McGonagall had told to report.

"You sent for us, sir." Ron said.

"Yes, you have some visitors." He responded gesturing toward the couple standing in the corner.

Hermione felt Ron tense beside her as Percy turned toward them a nervous expression on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Ron growled, Hermione placed a hand on his arm to make sure he didn't advance on his brother.

"Sir, maybe this wasn't a great idea." Percy said to Professor Dumbledore.

"You know the law. You need to ask, and they must accept. They are who you want, correct." He responded.

"Percy, it will be okay." The woman beside him said as she turned toward them holding a bundle in her arms.

"Penelope Clearwater?" Hermione asked.

"Hi, Hermione. We were very sorry to hear about your parents." She said. "I know how hard that it is."

"Thank you." Hermione said puzzled by Penelope's statement, "What are you holding?" Hermione asked and a bright smile appeared on Penelope's face.

"This is our son, Patrick." She walked slowly toward them to allow them to see the tiny boy in her arms better.

Hermione kept her hand on Ron, but moved the free hand to run a finger over the ginger fuzz on the babies head.

"You have a baby?" Ron asked. "When did you have a baby? You are going to break Mum's heart even more. Having a baby out of wedlock."

"Penny and I are married." Percy told them and Hermione could feel Ron's barely controlled anger beside her.

"Ron." Hermione warned before he said anything he might regret, she glanced at him willing him to allow her to control the situation, then when she turned her attention back to Penny and the baby she caught a glimpse of the mark on Penny's wrist. Hermione immediately walked over to Percy and grabbed his wrist, tapping it with her wand. "Percy, how long have you been a member of the Order?"

"What?" Ron questioned as he walked over to Percy, and saw the mark for himself.

"After Mum, Dad and Bill before Charlie and the twins. Professor Dumbledore asked if I would work undercover for the Order since I worked directly with the Minister." Percy admitted.

"Do Mum and Dad know?" Ron asked.

"No, only Professor Dumbledore and Auror Shacklebolt. Kingsley is my contact. I had to make myself look completely loyal to the Ministry. Everyone knows that the rest of my family is loyal to Professor Dumbledore and Harry, so I had to...I had to prove my loyalty the only way I could." Percy told them.

"I need to sit." Ron said as he walked over to one of the chairs and sank down hard.

"Surely your parents would have understood if you had told them." Hermione said.

"I couldn't take the chance. If I or Dad slipped up at work and something happened to one of you or Penny. I know how much I hurt Mum and Dad. I see it with Dad everyday. And the rest of you hate me, but if I can do a little good for our side, then it is worth it." Percy stated.

"We were going to wait until after, before we got married." Penny added quietly tears running down her face, "But when my family was killed last Christmas, Percy didn't want to wait. It was just a small ceremony on New Years Day. Professor Dumbledore took care of it. Patrick was born on Halloween."

"Why are you tell us now? Why aren't you telling Mum and Dad?" Ron asked.

"We want you and Hermione to be Patrick's godparents. Really hadn't planned on telling you everything. We just wanted to make sure everything was taken care of for Patrick. Ron, you can't tell Mum or Dad, or any of them. Not even Harry." Percy said.

"I can't keep something like this from them, especially Harry." Ron said.

"Ron, if you tell Harry, isn't there a possibility that You Know Who will find out?" Percy asked.

"Ron, I hate this, but he's right. Harry hasn't mastered occlemency." Hermione said.

Ron buried his face in his hands muttering, "I hate this."

"You think I like it. It's the world we live in until Harry can do whatever he needs to do to defeat You Know Who." Percy said. "I would love nothing more then to go and tell the family everything, but I can't. It would break my cover, and we would loose a valuable link to the Ministry."

"Dad, Kingsley and Tonks all work for the Ministry." Ron reasoned.

"Ron, your brother has provided us with information that has been invaluable." Professor Dumbledore said. "The other Order members think it is Kingsley, but it's not."

"The letter you sent me last year." Ron said.

"I knew that Miss Umbridge would be monitor the owls, especially Harry Potter and his two best friends. So, I proved my loyalty to her and Minister Fudge. All I wanted to tell you was that I was proud of you and loved you, and I am and do." Percy said as unshed tears glistened his eyes.

"Ron. Hermione. Can we trust you to keep this information to yourself?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, sir." Hermione responded.

Ron looked at Penny holding the baby then Percy before agreeing as well.

"Thank you." Penny said as she approached Ron and knelt down in front of him. "Ron, would you like to hold your nephew?"

And before waiting for a response, deposited the baby in his arms.

"Just remember to brace his head." Penny said and moved back to stand by Percy, lacing her fingers into his.

Hermione moved over by Ron and knelt down beside him.

"Blimey, Hermione. It is a baby." Ron said awed by the little thing in his arms they didn't see Professor Dumbledore slip out of the room.

"Why us? Why would you choose us as godparents?" Hermione asked.

"Because I know that my baby brother will never allow anyone to make him feel like he's not good enough and will love him, no matter what a git his father can be." Percy said.

Ron looked soberly up at his brother and nodded.

"And Hermione, your are the perfect counter to Ron, and you exhibit all of the qualities we admire. Your are intelligent, loving, and brave. We want to make sure that Patrick sees what wonderful qualities those are." Penny said.

"So, you will be Patrick Arthur Weasley's godparents?" Percy asked.

"Yeah." Ron replied, Hermione nodding in agreement as well.

TBC


	48. Weasley Is Our King

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 48 - "Weasley is Our King"

"Weasley is our king! Weasley is our king!" The group of Gryffindors sang out as they returned to the common room after the first Quidditch game of the season. With Harry as captain, they had defeated Hufflepuff by two hundred and ninety points. Ron had only let one goal get past him, Hermione was so proud.

As usually he had suffered from a major case of nerves prior to the game, but had settled into it fairly quickly.

Ron came up to her, grabbing her and swing her around.

"Congratulations!" She said and gave him a kiss.

"Thanks. How about we celebrate by going to Madam Puddifoot's next Saturday?" Ron suggested.

"Really?" Hermione asked. She had never been to Madam Puddifoot's, but was curious after hearing not only her dorm mates, but Harry talk about it.

"Yeah. We really haven't been on a proper date, well since that night." Ron said.

"Yeah." Hermione said feeling the sadness seep into her, before she shook it off to concentrate on the present. "I would love to spend next Saturday with you at Hogsmeade, and go to Madam Puddifoot's."

He kissed he again and hugged her tightly.

"I'm dying in thirst. Want anything?" Ron asked.

"Yes, but I'll get it. Why don't you go save us seats in the corner?" Hermione said and took off toward the drinks.

"Hey, Harry. Great game." Ron said as he took a seat in the stuffed chair in the corner.

"Yeah, you did a great job at stopping them from scoring." Harry praised.

"Thanks, mate." Ron said.

"Can I ask you something personal?" Harry asked. It had been a couple days since he had sought advice from Remus and Tonks, but he had yet to work up the nerve to talk to Ron about it."

"Sure." Ron said. Normally he would have said that he had nothing to hide, but now that he had Percy's secret, things had changed.

"I-I want to ask Ginny to go to Hogsmeade with me." Harry said.

Ron nodded and then looked up at him slowly with comprehension. "You mean as a date?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. What do you think?" Harry asked.

"Why would you wanna do that for?" Ron asked.

"Do you really want me to explain what I find attractive about your sister?"

"No, don't. Well, you're better the Dean. You gonna to treat her with respect?" Ron asked.

"Of course." Harry said.

"I just don't want to watch you snogging all the time. Of course that is if she agrees to go with a scrawny git like you." Ron said. "You haven't already asked her?"

"No!" Harry said.

"Okay, just checking." Ron said. "You have my blessing. Just don't tell her you asked my permission, I'd never hear the end of it."

Harry laughed in relief.

"Hey, what's going on?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing." The boys said in unison.

"Here's your drink." She said then she joined Ron in the chair.

"Why don't you go do what you want to do now, and get it over with." Ron said looking at Harry.

"I think I will." He said as he got up to leave.

"Okay, what is going on?" Hermione asked again.

"Harry is going to ask my baby sister out." Ron said.

"Really!" Hermione said. Then turned her attention to watch Harry and Ginny, while she leaned back against Ron.

"Is it me, or does he look awfully nervous?" Ron asked.

"You weren't much better the first time you asked me out." Hermione said.

"Yes, I wasn't asking out the person who sent me a valentine second year, or who has had a crush on me for forever." Ron said.

"I had a crush on you for a pretty long time." Hermione admitted. "Look, I think he is getting around to asking her."

"You did?" He asked in response to her previous comment.

"Yes, since the train first year." Hermione admitted. "Oh my, she looks shocked."

"That's why you always tried to correct me in class?" Ron asked.

"I wanted to you to notice me." Hermione said. "Oh, look she kissed him."

"I don't want to see that." Ron grimaced. Burying his head in the back of her shoulder. She just giggled at him

"I'm glad our first kiss wasn't here in the common room, with all these witnesses." Hermione admitted and blushed.

"Yeah, me to." Looking back up and kissing her shoulder. She then offered him her lips.

TBC


	49. Back in Hogsmead

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 49 - Back in Hogsmeade

"What are you two doing today?" Hermione asked Ginny as they walked down the steps to join the boys in the common room.

"Don't know. Do you think he will take me to Madam Puddifoot's?" Ginny asked.

"I would kind of be surprised. For one, he didn't have a great experience there the last time, and two, he probably is not going to take you to the same place Ron is taking me." Hermione said.

"That is probably true." She said. "It would kind of mess up your date with Ron as well."

"Ya think?" Hermione responded.

"Wow, Hermione you look great." Ron said taking in that she was wearing a very pretty lilac dress for the occasion.

"Thank you, Ronald. You clean up quite well too." She replied seeing that he was wearing his navy pants and a matching dress shirt then raised up on tip toes to give him a kiss, which he returned happily.

"Well, we better be going he said, as he helped her on with her coat then took her hand. "Have fun you two and behave. Harry don't forget how many brothers she has and that one of them works with dragons." Ron said to them as he pulled a laughing Hermione from the room.

"I help him all morning get ready, tell him what to do to impress Hermione, not like he needs it. She has seen him at his worst and still loves him, but this is how he repays me. With a threat that includes dragons." Harry grumbled.

"That's Ron." Ginny said.

"Yeah, ready to go?" He asked and she nodded taking his outstretched hand.

RWHG-RLNT-SSAS-HPGW-ADMM-AWMW-BWFD-FWAJ-GWKB-PWPC-RLNT-RWHG

"Are you sure you want to do this today?" Remus asked Tonks as they walked out of the Hogshead with Kingsley.

"Yes, and Poppy agreed that it would be good for me as well. She thinks that telling you and Kingsley about it, in the actual place will help me move on." Tonks said.

Remus noted that although she sounded sure about her decision, she had a death grip on his hand.

"Can you start with the beginning of the fight with Bellatrix LeStrange?" Kingsley asked. Wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. Tonks isn't just one of his colleagues, she is his friend and his protege as much as Mad Eye's. Though he is glad that Mad Eye is no longer working for the Ministry. He would hated to have to tell him what had actually happened to her that night.

"When we arrived outside of the Hogshead, Bellatrix and I started battling. Dawlish was battling Fenrir Greyback. We both had them cornered at one point and followed them down this alley. I had a bad feeling about it, and told Dawlish." She said as she started toward the alley.

As they entered the alley, she said, "I wanted to go back, I didn't like being away from the rest of the group. Then Bellatrix came in from behind us and killed Dawlish." Tonks said facing the spot that he had died.

"Can you show us how Greyback attacked you with Remus's help?" Kingsley asked and she nodded.

"Bellatrix was standing there." She said pointing to a spot, and Kingsley moved to it. "I was standing here." She moved to the spot. "She said that before she took care of me, she would let Greyback have some fun. Then he grabbed me, pinning my arms to my body."

Kingsley nodded and Remus came behind her and wrapped an arm around her to imitate Greyback from that night. He felt her start to shake in his arms.

"Dora, listen to me. It's me, Remus. I've got you and you are safe. You are okay." Remus said quietly into her ear. He felt her nod in response and relax against him.

"What happened next?" Kingsley asked.

"He threw me to the ground, and I lost my wand. I started to scream for anyone who could hear me, and I tried to fight. The next thing I really remember is Greyback being thrown off me, and then Severus wrapping his cloak around me. I don't even remember Ron and Hermione being there." She admitted as tears started to roll down her face. Remus released her arms but kept her in his embracing with an arm around her waist as they both faced Kingsley.

"That is everything I need to know for the report. Thank you." Kingsley said. "You two should go spend the day somewhere special. Madam Puddifoot's," He suggested as they started to walk out of the alley, Remus and Tonks once again holding hands.

"Not likely." Remus said. "Too many students there."

"That's where Ron was taking Hermione today. We could check up on them for Severus." Tonks suggested.

"That would be an even worse idea, all the way around." Remus said. "He is starting to get used to this guardian thing, and he may just take it to another level. The birds and bees talk from this past summer was bad enough for him."

They all laughed before breaking apart. Kingsley back to the Hogshead and Remus and Tonks towards the Three Broomsticks.

RWHG-RLNT-SSAS-HPGW-ADMM-AWMW-BWFD-FWAJ-GWKB-PWPC-RLNT-RWHG

"This isn't too bad." Ron said. He and Hermione were sitting close together in a corner booth at Madam Puddifoot's with their cups of tea cooling in front of them. They had spent more time kissing and cuddling then eating and drinking. This was their first real date since the night her parents died and Ron wanted nothing to spoil it.

"You sound surprised. It was your idea." Hermione teased.

"Yeah, but I also remember Harry's experience with Cho here. But apparently the experience is better with the right girl." Ron said kissing her temple.

"I just like spending time together without a member of your family present. I like Ginny, but sometimes I wonder what she is going to report to your mother, or worse the twins." Hermione admitted.

"I don't think she will tell my mother anything, unless it is to get revenge on me for something. But the twins..." Ron said.

"But they aren't here right now." Hermione said and turned her head to kiss him on the lips.

"I love you, Hermione." Ron said.

"I love you, Ronald." Hermione said and turned more toward him to have better access to his lips.

"I wish we could stay here the rest of the day." Hermione mused after they broke apart, her head leaning against his shoulder.

"Why can't we?" He asked.

"This also our last chance to finish up Christmas shopping, and I promised to pick up some sweets for Remy and Brian at Honeydukes." She said.

"Well lets just hide here a little longer, we still have our tea to finish." Ron said as he hugged Hermione to him.

"Okay." Hermione said feeling him kiss her temple again.

TBC


	50. We Should Be Studying

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 50 - We Should Be Studying

"So will you be my date for the wedding?" Ron asked suddenly interrupting Hermione as she was reviewing her Charms notes. They had been in the library for the last hour studying for the exam, their last one before Christmas break.

At the ended of the day tomorrow, Harry and Ron would be heading back to the Burrows where they would spend their holiday helping with the preparations for Bill's Christmas day wedding to Fleur. With the escalating war coming, they decided they didn't want to wait any longer.

Hermione would be heading back to the Snapes' with Severus, Remus and Tonks. Anna had turned Severus home office, that Hermione had never seen him use, into a guest bedroom for Remus and Tonks. She had apparently renovated part of the lab into an office area.

"I would love to be your date." Hermione said smiling up at him. He smiled back then a slight sadness passed through his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I just thought of how hyped Mum is about her first child getting married." Ron said.

"Only she doesn't know, Bill's not the first." Hermione finished for him.

"He had a son and got married without any of us there, and now he won't be there for Bill's. It's not right." Ron stated.

"Nothing about any of this is right, but until we can change things it's the world we live in. It won't be like this forever. We are going to fight and win, because we have to. Then we will all heal together." Hermione stated.

First checking for any sight of Madame Prince, Ron leaned over and kissed Hermione on the lips in thanks.

"Give me a break." Harry groaned as he joined them sitting heavily into a seat across from them.

"What's put you into a mood?" Ron asked with a concerned look. "You've been so happy since your and Ginny's little date at the Leaky Caldron and I still can't believe you took her past the shrieking shack."

"Ginny brought up Halloween again. She also wants to know what I'm learning in my private classes with the headmaster." Harry stated.

"Did you tell her?" Hermione asked.

"No, and until Professor Dumbledore specifically gives me permission, I'm not going to. But she isn't happy about the fact that I can share it with you." Harry said.

"Didn't Professor Dumbledore say we earned it?" Ron asked.

"Yes, so now she wants to earn it as well. She doesn't want to be left behind again." Harry said.

"We're limited in what we can do now, until the two of you turn seventeen. Are we really going to wait another year for her? It's not like she can be much of a help with the trace on if we need to do something secretively away for Hogwarts and Hogsmeade." Hermione stated.

"I know she's your girlfriend, but I'm not thrilled about her tagging along with us." Ron stated.

"Personally, I don't want her to come with us either. I'm not worried about you two getting caught up in each other, because Hermione has enough control for the both of you." Harry began.

"Thanks, mate." Ron said sarcastically. Hermione just smiled knowingly.

"But, I can't have any distractions. You two have enough trouble keeping me focused at times without Ginny around." Harry said.

"And we can't wait another year and half to finish this. We don't have that much time." Hermione said and they all knew she was right. One way or another this would all be over before Ginny turned seventeen.

"Just tell her no." Ron said.

"Do you want to live with her if I do that?" Harry said.

"Maybe we can just tell her that if she came with us she would have to leave her wand behind, and couldn't perform any magic, unless she wanted to get us all captured or killed." Hermione suggested.

"That could work. Do you want to do it?" Harry asked.

"Chicken." Hermione teased lightening the mood a little. "Anyway we can't do much until Harry is seventeen. Let's not worry too much about it until it is the reality we are at. She may dump you before then anyway."

"Thanks, you're a real mate." Harry responded sarcastically.

"Oi, Harry, I wanted to show you something that looked familiar, but maybe it will better jar your memory then mine." Hermione said pulling a book at of her pile and opening it to a marked page. "Does this symbol look familiar to you?"

Harry looked at it, "Yeah, but I can't exactly place where I have seen it before."

"Us neither." Hermione said. "It is the symbol of the Slytherin family. Most notably Salazar Slytherin."

"Well we need to keep a look out for whatever item we have seen that sign on before." Harry said Ron and Hermione nodded in response.

"Come on, we have one more test then we're on holiday. Let's just enjoy this one the best we can." Ron said knowing that it would not be easy on any of them, especially Hermione. Remembering that it would be her first since her parents' deaths, reminded them that so much can change before next Christmas.

"You're right." Harry said. "Let's get this reviewing finished before dinner."

TBC


	51. Christmas is Coming

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 51 - Christmas is Coming

"I would like to make a toast." Arthur said as he looked at his family that surrounded the dining table. Six of his seven children were there, and though there were no gaps in the group gathered around the table that included Fleur and Harry, Percy absence still left a hole in his family. He stood and held up his glass, "One year ago today, Harry you saved my life. To Harry."

"To Harry." Was chorused by his family but Harry just blushed at the attention.

Ron, Harry and Ginny had arrived home that afternoon, and were immediately put to work. Christmas was only three days away, so that also meant the wedding was only three days away as well.

The Delacors would be arriving tomorrow, so rooms were being cleaned and sleeping arrangements adjusted for everyone to have a place to sleep. With the twins staying at their shop and flooing back and forth, that left their room for Bill and Charlie to use for fear there was a remaining prank around. Harry was once again staying with Ron in his room, and Ginny would get her own room to herself, as Fleur and her sister Gabrielle would be sharing Bill and Charlie's room. The bed in Percy's room had been transfigured into a double for Mr. & Mrs. Delacor's use. So the Burrow had been cleaned from top to bottom.

They had originally planned for a bigger wedding, but with all the dangers out there now, it would only be family and close friends in attendance. They had erected a heated tent out in the garden for the ceremony and reception to follow which Professor Dumbledore would be presiding over.

Christmas Eve, Hermione would be coming over with Remus and Tonks for the rehearsal dinner, and Ron had agreed not to fight with his mum about visiting Hermione for Bill and Fleur's sakes.

At the Snapes, Lily had been thrilled when the group of Severus, Remy, Brian, Hermione, Remus and Tonks had arrived home. Anna had cooked an elaborate meal in celebration of having her family home, informing Tonks that she was just as much a part of the family as Remus was. Severus had told the kids earlier that Tonks maybe a little touchy on the subject of her own family with her parents in hiding, so they were doing their best to not make a big deal of her being there with them.

In the evening they played Trivial Pursuit Hogwarts Edition, the teams being, Severus and Lily, Remus and Remy, Tonks and Brian, and Anna and Hermione. The latter group being the victors with Remus and Remy as a close second.

Afterwards, Hermione promised the kids to help them bake cookies in the morning, then they turned in for the night, Lily insisting that Remus help her father put her to bed.

When Remus entered the room he was sharing with Tonks, he laughed when he saw she had Hogwarts: A History open in front of her as she sat on the bed with her back to the backboard.

"Hey, I need to memorize this if I want to be competitive in this family. Especially with Anna, Hermione and you in the competition. Severus at least had the excuse that his partner was only four, and she got more answers correct then I did. I just deferred to Brian for most of the game." Tonks huffed and he laughed harder.

As he sat down on his side of the bed, he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I love you."

She smiled back at him, then frowned.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he settled back beside her.

"Do you remember what today is?" She asked. "I almost forgot."

"A year ago, thanks to Harry, you found Arthur at the Ministry bitten by a snake." Remus recalled.

"I was so scared when I took him to St. Mungos, and so relieved when you arrived." Tonks said.

"I wasn't sure if I could deal with Molly on my own. I was so grateful you beat her there."

"I was glad that when we returned to Grimald Place, all the kids had finally turned in. I just collapsed in that chair in your room." Remus said.

"You mean the chair that is now in your quarters at Hogwarts?" Tonks said and her eyes lit up amused.

"Yes, and you can ask Severus how irritated I was at you adding that new permanent fixture to my quarters." Remus said.

"I just needed comfort when I climbed into your lap. I was attracted to you, trusted you and you have always made me feel safe." Tonks said.

"If you couldn't tell by the way I kissed you that night, I was fairly attracted to you. I just had a hard time believing you could want me back that way." Remus stated.

"Did you tell Severus why I would choose that chair to put in your room?" She asked.

"You mean because we pretty much lost control of ourselves and had sex in that chair." Remus said.

"Three times that night. We never made it to the bed." Tonks said then sighed, "For so long we were together physically but not an official couple, then when we are both sure we love each other, we were not together in any way. Now we are a couple, but..."

"Hey." Remus said pulling her over so that her legs draped over his and her head rested against his shoulder. "I love you, and I am not going anywhere. It hasn't been that long since Greyback attacked you. I don't want you pushing yourself for something you are not ready for."

"I have been seeing Madame Pomphrey to try and work through this. She tells me not to push as well, and just enjoy the fact that I can sleep with your arms around me and feel safe. I just hate being afraid of something I use to enjoy so much. I mean I got pass my awful first experience with Charlie." She said.

"Charlie? As in red headed Charlie with a thing for dragons?" Remus asked. He knew of her first experience, just not her first partner.

"Yeah, but please don't tell Molly I deflowered her son in the prefects bathroom. Especially since it wasn't all that good." Tonks said then started to giggle.

"What?" He asked.

"Do you think that Charlie told Ron about his first time during 'The Talk' last summer?" Tonks asked.

"I would have no idea what they discussed." Remus stated.

"I just hope Ron and Harry haven't compared notes." Tonks said and Remus started laugh as well.

TBC


	52. A Christmas to Remember

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 52 - A Christmas to Remember

"What wuz your favorite Christmuz az a child?" Fleur asked Bill as she sat next to him in the living room. It was Christmas eve and the Weasleys, Delacors, Harry, Hermione, Remus and Tonks had settled into the living room after the huge meal Molly had served.

"The second year I was in Hogwarts. I would have been thirteen by then. I had come home, and I was actually amazed at how much everyone had changed especially Ginny. By then you had to watch her constantly she was into everything. The twins were in trouble when I got home, but managed to charm their way out of in no time." Bill remembered, no one noticing the sympathetic look Arthur shot towards Ron while everyone laughed. "Charlie and I got new brooms for Christmas, so Dad took us out flying. Mum had a cow, but we had a blast."

"I remember that. Ginny got a hold of something in the twins prank kit and nearly gave Aunt Muriel a heart attack." Charlie said laughing.

"The twins also started a tradition of making personally gifts for each one of us." Bill recalled. "I got a booklet on infamous wizards they had heard about and Charlie, didn't they make you a book with drawing of dragons."

"What did I get?" Ginny asked, they didn't see Ron slip his hand into Hermione's and pull her from the room.

"Where we going?" Hermione whispered. "Are you okay?"

"I remember that Christmas too. I was three, Fred had left his toy broomstick on the stairs outside his room. Mum had called me down for lunch, and as I ran down to the kitchen, I tripped over the broom and broke it. I had banged myself up when I fell down stairs. While Mum was retrieving the healing balm, Fred and George came in. Fred was furious at me, so he turned my teddy bear into a spider. George cheering him on, and Mum seeing the huge spider on the floor and how terrified I was smashed it. Mum couldn't fix him. That's why they were in trouble, briefly." Ron said as he led her up to his room. "For Christmas they gave me a book they made up about spiders."

Hermione felt the chill run up Ron's body at the thought of it. Entering his room, Ron let go of Hermione's hand and headed over to a small bookshelf.

"Percy had overheard them talking about it, and had come up to watch me open my presents. Actually I think he slept on my floor since I had been having nightmares about spiders and missing my teddy. Anyway, when I open the twins gift and started to look at it, I got very upset, so Percy asked me if he could trade me for the book. He said that he always wanted a book on spiders, and it would help him learn more about them so he could kill mine easier. So he traded this for it." Ron said holding out a well read copy of 'The Tales of Beedle the Bard'.

"I have never heard of this before." Taking the book and flipping through it.

"It's children's fairy tales, kind of like you read Snow White. Percy had saved up his allowance to by this book. He would read it to me, but he had never allowed me to touch it." Ron told her. "But see he wrote my name in it. To Ronnie, love Percy."

"You were his baby brother. He was protecting you." Hermione said tears of overwhelming gratitude and love for Percy shedding from her eyes.

"Do you think we could get Remus to contact Professor Dumbledore?" Ron asked.

"Probably, why?" Hermione asked.

"I want to give Patrick this book for Christmas." Ron said.

"I think that is a wonderful idea." Hermione said wrapping her arms around Ron to hug him. "Do you have some wrapping paper?"

"Yeah." Ron said pulling the paper out from under his bed, and with a flick of her wand Hermione had the book wrapped. Then he picked up the book and took Hermione's hand again, heading down the stairs.

"What have you two been up too?" Fred asked them with a grin as they reentered the living room.

"None of you business." Ron said before addressing Remus. "Can we talk to you privately outside for a minute?"

"Sure." Remus said and followed the two of them outside and all the way to the apparition point.

"Okay, why did we come all the way out here?" Remus asked.

"We need to see Professor Dumbledore, right now." Ron said.

"Can you contact him, or take us to him?" Hermione asked.

"Why do you need to see him now?" Remus asked.

"We can't really explain. It's just really important to us. Can you please help us?" Hermione pleaded.

Remus seemed to study them for a second before he took an object out of his pocket and fiddled with it. Within mere seconds, Professor Dumbledore was standing there before them.

"Remus, you called." Dumbledore said.

"We asked him to do it for us. We have a special gift that we were hoping you could deliver." Hermione said, noticing the confused look on Remus's face.

"Wouldn't you like to deliver it yourself?" He asked.

"Yes, but how?" Ron asked.

"Remus, please tell the Weasley's I will return these two within the hour." He said then taking a hold of Ron and Hermione disapparated away.

Upon arriving in a quiet little street, Dumbledore said, "Memorize this." Handing them a piece a paper.

_The home of Percy and Penelope Weasley is 116 Chamberlain Lane. _

They both committed the paper to memory before it disintigrated in their hands. When they looked up, they saw the small little cottage sitting before them, on what was a vacant lot before.

"I will come back for you in exactly forty minutes. Molly will have my hide if I return you late considering we can't explain where you were." They both nodded and watched as he took off for a walk down the street whistling as he went.

Taking Hermione's hand, holding the package in the other they made their way up to the small cottage. Hermione knocked on the door, and heard the scramble inside.

"Declare yourself." They heard Percy say from inside.

"It's Ronald Billius Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger. I, your brother, along with my girlfriend are godparents to your son Patrick Arthur." Ron said clearly.

They heard Percy unlock the door and open it to them. His eyes wide and surprise shown clearly on his face. "Wh-What are you doing here? How did you get here?" He asked allowing them entrance and leading them to the small living room.

"We came with a gift for our godson, and to see you and Penny." Hermione said as she watched Ron embrace his brother, "And Professor Dumbledore brought us."

"What about Mum? She would have never allowed you to leave without a proper explanation." Percy said.

"That's why we didn't ask her." Ron stated.

"Ron!" Percy exclaimed.

"Percy, quiet Patrick just fell asleep." Penny said.

"Merry Christmas, Penny." Ron said as he made his way to the rocker she was sitting in with Patrick. Ron leaned down and kissed her cheek then rubbed his finger against Patrick's arm.

"Percy, don't worry. We had Remus contact Professor Dumbledore for us, and he promised Remus we would be back within the hour. So we don't have long, just enjoy what time we do have." Hermione urged. "We won't share your secret with anyone."

"I know." Percy said, "I am glad you are here." And he gave her a hug then led her over to the sofa to sit down.

"How is Christmas going at home?" Percy asked sitting next to Hermione, while Ron sat on the ottoman by Penny.

"Crowded. Tomorrow is Bill's wedding day, so Fleur's family is there as well." Ron said.

"Can you send us pictures?" Penny asked. "You can send them through Albus."

"Sure, I really wish you could be there." Ron said.

"I think I'm safer facing a group of Death Eaters, then the rest of my siblings." Percy said.

"Mum, wouldn't let them harm you." Ron stated.

"No, but I don't want to do anything to mar tomorrow for Bill and Fleur." Percy stated.

"We miss you." Ron said.

"Ron, I can't." Percy said bowing his head.

"I know. I just thought you should know, too." Ron said and Percy smiled at him gratefully. "Anyway, Bill was telling Fleur about his favorite Christmas. It was the second year he was at Hogwarts. You would have been seven and I was three. Fred and George gave me a book about spiders."

"It was right after they had turned your teddy bear into a spider. I got a book about rats." Percy remembered. "I still have both of them somewhere. I think I will give them back to them on their wedding days, or the birth of the first child."

"Anyway, I want to give Patrick this for Christmas." Ron said passing the package over to him.

Percy carefully opened the package and tears sprung in his eyes as he saw the book before him. "Thank you. You remembered."

"I forgot for a little while, but this little one helped me remember who killed my spiders. And that there was someone who would always love me, no matter what a git either of us are." Ron said smiling at Percy. "I want you know that it goes both ways."

TBC


	53. Dad Remembers as Well

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 53 - Dad Remembers As Well.

"Where did you go?" Mrs. Weasley asked angrily as soon as the two of them reentered the Burrows exactly fifty minutes after they had left.

"We had a gift to deliver, and Professor Dumbledore took us to do it." Ron said as they passed her and walked over to have a seat in the living room floor next to Harry and Ginny.

"So, Arthur. Everyone has shared their favorite Weasley Christmas except you and Ron." Tonks said trying to change the subject and stop another battle between Molly and her youngest son.

"My favorite is actually the same one as Bill's, but for different reasons." Mr. Weasley stated.

"Why?" Bill asked.

"I remember why Fred and George were in trouble when Bill came home, I am sure they do as well." Arthur said and all eyes turned to the twins.

"I left my toy broom on the stairs..." Fred began.

"And Ron tripped over it, breaking it." George added. "When we learned Ron broke Fred's toy broom."

"I turned his teddy bear into a spider and..." said Fred.

"And mum crushed it not knowing it was his teddy bear." finished George.

"Percy was always good about saving his allowance to buy something special he wanted. He had been saving his money for a while, after the bear was destroyed, Percy asked me to take him to Diagon Alley to purchased Ron an new teddy bear. He new that we didn't have the extra money to do it, so I took him." Arthur said. "I don't even remember what he was saving for at that point, but he was willing to wait until later, because he loved Ron more."

"Percy bought you Mr. Chudley Bear?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, and had Dad perform a spell on it so that it couldn't be transfigured." Ron added, Hermione smiled and leaned her head against Ron's shoulder.

"Anyway, on Christmas eve, Bill and Charlie were sharing a room and of course the twins. Molly and I split up delivering the gifts. She took Bill, Charlie and Ginny's while I took the rest of you. I delivered the twins first, but when I had entered Percy's room he wasn't there. I found him up sleeping on the floor in Ron's room. He had been worried that Ron would wake up with nightmares about spiders. It was also only his third night without the bear." Mr. Weasley said.

"I had slept in his room the two previous night." Ron said. "After I kept having nightmares."

"I didn't know that." Molly said, "why didn't you come to us?"

"I didn't want the anyone else to find out, and Percy would never tell." Ron said.

"Neither would I." Bill said, surprised because Ron had usually come to him on other occasions.

"Ron had been looking forward to you coming home, but when you arrived you made a bit of fuss over Ginny, answered the twins Hogwarts questions, then patted Ron on the head before heading up to your room with Charlie. Actually, I think it kind of angered Percy a little, because Ron had been so sure you would fix what Fred had done to his teddy bear." Arthur responded.

"Anyway, Percy had also wanted to be there when Ron opened his presents. He had overheard Fred and George snickering about something, so he slept on Ron's floor." Mr. Weasley said.

"He told me that since Bill was with Charlie and the twins had each other. And Mum and Dad would naturally go to watch Ginny, that it would be nice if we opened our presents together. We did that every year after that until I was at Hogwarts." Ron said.

"After Ginny had ripped through her gifts, Molly had gone down to make breakfast. I had gone up to make sure you kids were all up. I stopped by Bill and Charlie's and promised to take them riding on their new brooms. I stopped by the twins, and they were playing with their gifts. They had a look of mischief on their faces as if they were waiting for something to happen. When I made it up to Ron's room, Ron was crying and Percy was holding him and trying to calm him down, I was about to enter when I heard what Percy was saying."

"_Hey, Ronnie, don't cry."_

"_Why don't any of them like me anymore." Ron sobbed, Percy swaying back and forth with Ron cradled in his lap._

"_They all love you." Percy said._

"_That's because M-Mum makes them. They d-don't play with m-me, I'm just in the way." Ron sobbed._

"_Well, I like you. I promise you that I will always love you no matter what a git either of us are." Percy promised. "Oi, you know how much I love books." Percy said._

"_Uhuh." Ron sniffed wiping his nose on his sleeve._

"_How about I trade you the spider book for this." Percy said pulling a book out from under the bed._

"_But, it's your favorite book. You never let anyone else touch it." Ron said his eyes wide._

"_I know how much you love it too. I've read it to you enough. But the spider book will be something new for me to read, and I won't have to worry about you borrowing it." Percy told him._

"_You sure?" Ron asked._

"_Yes. Here we will even write your name in it. Maybe we can even get Dad to charm it so that no one will try to take it from you." Percy said._

"_Really?" Ron asked and when Percy nodded Ron wrapped his arms around Percy and hugged him tightly. "Will you still read it to me?" _

"_Of course." Percy said. "Come on you have more gifts to open. Do this one next, it's from me."_

_Ron opened the gift and found a new teddy bear decked out in a Chudley Cannon's uniform, and Percy explained to him that Dad charmed it so that no one can transform it._

"_Thank you." Ron said and hugged Percy again._

"Is that were Percy's 'Tales of Beedle the Bard' went?" Mrs. Weasley asked tears glistening in her eyes.

"Yeah." Ron said, he could feel Hermione's tears wetting his shoulder.

"There were a lot of times with seven children, when I was wondering if we were doing okay by them. I know that there were time that some of you may have felt left out, especially Percy and Ron. The twins taking so much energy, and Ginny being a girl got new things instead of hand-me-downs. We also had to buy duplicated because of the twins, so money got even tighter. But Percy giving his favorite book to Ron and sacrificing his own wants so that he could get Ron a new teddy bear, I felt we were doing okay." Mr. Weasley said misty-eyed.

"Do you still have the book?" Bill asked.

"It is some place special. I am going to give it to Percy's first child. So he knows that no matter how much of a git he is, I still love him." Ron said.

His mother gave him a watery smile. Hermione squeezed his hand.

"Well, it's a big day tomorrow and I know that where we are staying the kids are going to be up at an ungodly hour tomorrow morning." Remus said.

"It is almost midnight. And Bill you can't see Fleur after midnight." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Come on, I'll walk you out." Ron said to Hermione, Remus and Tonks.

"Arthur, go with them." Mrs. Weasley said, not trusting Ron to not take off on her again.

They all walked out to the apparation point, Arthur, Tonks and Remus talking privately to allow Hermione and Ron to share a somewhat private goodnight.

After watching Hermione apparate away with Remus and Tonks, Ron's dad put an arm around his shoulder as they walked, "Should I be worried about where you were tonight?" He asked.

"No." Ron answered.

"Okay, I won't ask again, and I will try to get your mum to not ask." He said.

"Thanks."

"I am very proud of you. Don't ever forget that." He said stopping and pulling his son into a hug. "You have grown up so much in the last few years, especially the last few months. But the way you have been there for Harry, Hermione and the rest of us. I am just so proud."

"Thanks, Dad." Ron responded, "I love you, too."

TBC


	54. Christmas Morning at the Snape's

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 54 - Christmas Morning at the Snape's

"Mummy! Daddy!" Lily yelled as she rushed down the stairs to the living room. Then she squealed when she saw the mince pies and brandy she had left for Father Christmas were gone. "He came! He came!" She yelled.

"What time is it?" Severus groaned as he made the way down the stairs following Remy and Brian. Anna, Hermione, Remus and Tonks walking down behind him.

"An' the carrot is gone too!!" Lily called out again.

Hermione saw that Severus was trying to look grumpy at being awoken at five in the morning, but he was just excited by his daughter's reaction as she was by the gifts left by Father Christmas. Anna had told Hermione that Severus had a lousy childhood, and Christmas was never a special occasion around his home. That Lily Evan was the first person to ever to give him a Christmas gift their first year at Hogwarts, so now he makes a big deal out of it for his children.

"Kids settle down." Anna ordered. They were all amazed to see the gifts in and around their stockings.

The kids settled down next to their stocking on the floor, leaving spaces on the couches for their parents, Remus and Tonks. Hermione opting to join the kids on the floor.

"Told you they get up at an ungodly hour." Remus said as he yawned and stretched before sitting next to Tonks on the couch. Tonks just laughed at him, for she was as excited as the kids were.

"Okay, since Tonks and Hermione are new to the family, who would like to explain our tradition for this morning?" Anna asked.

"I will." Remy volunteered, and Anna nodded for her to do so. "We take turns opening the gifts. We start with the youngest then we each open one then start over again. Mum likes to see everyone's reaction."

"Sounds like fun." Hermione said. She and Remy were sitting in front of Remus and Tonks, while Brian and Lily were at their parents' feet.

Lily was the first to open a present, followed my Brian then Remy. Hermione's first gift was a jumper from Molly and Arthur, that she immediately put on as she smiled happily. Hermione except for Ron and Harry, had given everyone scarves she had made, and was pleased to see they all liked them. She got Harry the newest book on Quiddith seekers. She hoped Ron would like his gift, it was a Chudley Cannons signed poster. She had ordered it last summer for him.

Hermione herself received books from kids, a new outfit from Tonks and Remus, clothing from Anna and Severus as well, gift certificate to the twin's store from Ginny, Fred and George, a collection of biographies about the founders for Hogwarts from Harry, and she was very delighted to receive a charm bracelet from Ron with a heart shaped charm with RW + HG etched on it. Then the Snapes presented her with one last gift, a locket with two picture in it. One of herself with Ron and another of her parents. Hermione hugged them both in thanks with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you so very much." Hermione said as Anna helped her to put it on. "How did you get these pictures?"

"Brian acquired the picture of you and Ron at Hogwarts. We actually had several to choose from." Anna said.

"Colin took them for me." Brian admitted.

"You and Ron can have them. And I had one of your parents photos copied and reduced." Anna told her.

"Thank you so much." Hermione said as she settled back down in front of Tonks.

After Hermione opened her last gift, Tonks had one last gift from Remus. Hermione saw Severus and Anna exchange a look as Tonks began to open her gift. Hermione turned her attention to Tonks and Remus, noticing that Remus seemed extremely fidgety as Tonks opened the small package.

"Oh my." Tonks said quietly in shock as she stared at the opened gift in her hand. "Remus?" She asked as she looked up at him a question in her eyes.

"It's not new. It was my mother's ring. Before she died, she told me that she had a hard life but a happy life with my father. She wanted that for me, and said when I found the person I wanted to share my future with, you see she always believed I would find someone crazy enough to love me, that I was to give her this ring when I asked her to marry me. So Dora, would you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?"

Everyone had been quietly listening to Remus's proposal. Then looked at Tonks to see her response.

Tonks had tears flowing down her face, and Hermione thought it looked like she couldn't speak, so she just nodded her head. Then while the tears still flowed a beaming smile lit her face as she squealed and launched herself at Remus hugging and kissing him.

That is when the rest of the room erupted in squeals and applause.

"Congratulations." Hermione said hugging first Tonks then Remus as did everyone else.

"About time." Remy said.

"That means no more family project." Brian said.

"Family project?" Remus asked, "How come I didn't know about a family project."

"You were the family project." Hermione told him.

"Operations Knock Some Sense Into Uncle Remus." Severus informed him. "Kids told me about it last month."

"I was the family project?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, we wanted you to stop being stupid about love." Brian said.

"And marry Tonksie." Lily said.

"And you finally saw the light. We really didn't have to work too hard." Hermione said.

"I still say it would have happened sooner if we locked them into a supply closet without their wands." Brian said.

"Need a new family project now." Lily said having liked participating with her siblings in the project.

"What about Grandma and Grandpa? Maybe we could get then together." Brian suggested.

"No!" Anna said, "Grandpa's not interested in Grandma that way. Grandma wanted to be a mum, so Grandpa helped her out, but they will never be more then friends."

"Why?" Lily asked.

"Grandpa is just not into girls like that." Anna said.

"Course he's not into girls, he is an old man. He would be into old women." Brian said.

"He's not into old women either." Anna said.

"You mean Professor Dumbledore is..." Hermione began eyes wide with understanding.

"Yes, he is." Severus confirmed.

"Well, why don't the rest of you start to get ready for the wedding, while I get breakfast on the table." Anna said and they all headed up the stairs to get ready.

RWHG-RLNT-SSAS-HPGW-ADMM-AWMW-BWFD-FWAJ-GWKB-PWPC-RLNT-RWHG

Ron was sitting on his bed opening his gifts when Bill and Charlie came busting through.

"What are you two doing up here?" Ron asked surprised.

"Word has it that due to our little sister's begging, your bunk mate is opening presents with his girlfriend." Charlie said as he plopped down on the camp bed presents levitating beside him.

"So we thought we would join you." Bill said taking a seat next to Ron with his own gifts.

"Aren't you two supposed to be getting ready for a wedding?" Ron asked amused.

"With looks like ours, not much preparation is needed." Charlie said grinning and Ron laughed.

So they sat there laughing and joking while they opened their presents. Both Bill and Charlie as awestruck as Ron by the signed poster he received from Hermione.

After opening his traditional jumper from his mum, Ron looked between Bill and Charlie asking, "Can I ask you something, and you promise not to get mad?"

"You can ask us anything." Bill said.

"I got to thinking after the stories that were told last night, why has nothing Percy has ever accomplished been good enough?" Ron asked.

"What?" Charlie asked puzzled.

"Well, Percy was a Prefect and Head Boy like Bill, no one in this family will get as many OWLs or Newts as Percy." Ron started.

"Unless you marry Hermione." Charlie kidded.

Ron's face tinted a little but he continued with his question, "But Bill is still considered outstanding, perfect child because he did it first. And Charlie, you were the star Quidditch player, and team captain, so that makes your accomplishments at school special as well. Do you think that he seemed a little to pompous, because no one else had seemed to be as proud of his accomplishments, because they were done before?"

"Mum and Dad were very proud of what Percy accomplished at school." Bill insisted.

"Did the twins treat you the same way they treated Percy when you were leader at school?" Ron asked.

"No, but there is a bigger difference in our ages." Charlie said.

"They didn't show you much respect for being a Prefect either?" Bill asked. "Neither does Ginny?"

"I don't think they think I deserve it. Don't know why it wasn't Harry." Ron said.

"You earned it." Charlie said.

"Percy is the one who followed Dad's footsteps and joined the Ministry. He is even interested in Muggles like Dad is." Ron continued.

"Yeah." Charlie said nodding.

"Do you really think the only reason he got the promotion is because of our relationship with Harry and Professor Dumbledore? You don't think the hardest working member of our family may have earned it? Why couldn't Dad have simply been proud that Percy had gotten something he worked so hard for?" Ron asked.

"We know that Percy worked for that promotion, but we also believe that Harry and Professor Dumbledore had a lot to do with it as well." Bill said. "And maybe things could have been handled a little better by both Dad and Percy. But Mum and Dad love us all equally and are proud of all of us, even when they don't show it that well."

"That's all he has ever wanted. All of our love and respect." Ron said.

"That's all you want as well." Bill added watching his baby brother closely as he mumbled a response and stared down at the floor.

"What did you say?" Charlie asked as he moved over sit on the other side or Ron, careful to move all his gifts out of the way.

"Well I'm just sort of ordinary compared to the rest of the family. I doubt I will be Head Boy like Bill or Percy, and face it, I'm an okay Quidditch player, but Charlie and Ginny will always be the stars. Just ask Ginny. I'm not as smart as Percy, or creative and fun loving like the twins. And Ginny's just a pit bull who digs in until she gets what she wants."

"Ron, who was it that helped Harry save Hermione from a troll at the age of eleven?" Bill asked.

"Me, but she wouldn't have been in danger if it wasn't for me." Ron commented.

"Who, the best player in our family, sacrificed himself to beat Professor McGonagall in a life sized wizard chess game?" Bill asked asked.

"I did, but I wouldn't have made it that far without Harry and Hermione." Ron replied.

"Was it Fred and George who went into the Chamber of Secrets to save Ginny from the basilisk?" Charlie asked catching on to Bill's line of thought.

"No, but I didn't do much." Ron said.

"Only because a wall collapsed between you and Harry." Charlie insisted.

"Who stood by Harry when mad man Sirius Black was on the loose? Who helped him prepare for the triwizard tournament? Who helped him form a secret defense club at Hogwarts right under Umbridge's nose? Who went with him to the Department of Minstries to rescue Sirius?" Bill asked.

"Hermione." Ron said starting to smile a little.

Charlie copped him on the back of the head then asked, "And who else?"

"Me." Ron said and blushed.

"You are the bravest and most loyal member of our family, and don't let anyone make you feel as your are not as special as any of the rest of us." Bill said as he brought an arm around his baby brother and pulled him to hug.

"Thanks." Ron mumbled embarrassed but grateful.

Just then they all jumped as they heard a door slamming down stairs. Then they heard yelling, "Fine! If 'ou don't want me as part of you're family, zen I won't be! Zee wedding is off!" Then a door slamming again.

TBC


	55. A Christmas Day Wedding

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 55 - A Christmas Day Wedding

"I'm sorry, Bill. I didn't know that she was there." Ginny said as she sat on the couch Bill pacing in front of her. Hermione had just arrived for the wedding with the Severus, Anna and Lily. Remy and Brian would be coming later with Remus and Tonks to keep their identity a secret. Hermione had come into the house to find Ron while the others were being seated.

"That is no excuse." An irate Bill said. "You should have never said it."

"What's going on?" Hermione whispered to Ron and Harry.

"Ginny was getting ready and complaining to Mum about 'Phlegm' and Fleur overheard her. Now Fleur had locked herself into Percy's bedroom saying how she can't marry into a family that doesn't want her. Bill has tried begging her to come out as have her parents and sister. Mum, Dad and Charlie are up there trying now." Ron said then looking down at Hermione, "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." She said and she raised up on tip toes to kiss him. "I love the bracelet."

"Bill, please calm down." Ginny begged.

"Calm down. The woman I love and want to spend the rest of my life with, is now crying and refusing to marry me because of my sister. Tell me, do you insult Angelina, Katie and Hermione behind their backs, or is that just reserved for the woman I love. Just look at Ron, Hermione and Harry. Even though your Harry's girlfriend, you are never going to make that threesome a foursome." Bill said.

"Bill, please." Arthur said as he walked down the stairs.

"Any progress?" Bill asked.

"Your brother and mother are still trying." Arthur said.

"Ron, Harry and Hermione, can you please try?" Bill asked. "She respects the three of you."

"Sure." Hermione said as she took her best friends by the hand and pulled them up the stairs.

"What are we going to say?" Harry mumbled.

"Bloody hell if I know." Ron said.

"We have to at least try." Hermione whispered.

"Mrs. Weasley, why don't you go down and try to calm Bill down." Hermione said as Harry and Ron helped her to her feet.

"We are here to give it a go." Harry said.

"Thank you." Molly said as she and Charlie made their way down the stairs.

"Fleur, it is Hermione, Ron and Harry." Hermione said. "Bill is going crazy down stairs worried about you."

They didn't hear a response only a sniff.

"I'm sorry for what Ginny said." Harry said.

"She is just jealous. She is not used to sharing her brothers, so she is not very gracious about it." Hermione added.

"She doesn't treat you zat way." Fleur said.

"I'm just dating Ron. I'm not becoming a member of this family anytime soon." Hermione said.

"You're not the only one Ginny insults. She teases me and talks down to me all the time, but I know that she would also bend over backwards to protect me." Ron said. "It's part of being in this family."

"You just need to stand up to her and show her you are not going anywhere." Hermione said.

"And the best way to do that is to walk down there and marry Bill." Ron said. "If you don't, I don't know what Bill will do."

"Bill really wants to marry me, no matter what his sister zinks?" Fleur asked.

"Yes." All three of them said in unison.

"Ermione, can you help me finish getting ready?"

"Absolutely." Hermione said.

"Okay." Fleur said as she cracked the door and let Hermione in the room. Ron and Harry headed back down beaming at themselves for saving the day.

"You all better get moving. There is going to be a wedding today." Ron said.

"She is going to go through with it?" Bill asked.

"Of course, the great Harry Potter and his two best mates were on the case." Ron said.

When Hermione slipped into the seat next to Ron twenty minutes later, Bill and Charlie were already making their way to the altar to await for Fleur to be escorted down the aisle by her father.

Lily was sitting on Ron's lap, while Harry and Ginny sat to the other side of him. The family having decided it would be best to not have Ginny in the wedding party.

Hermione then looked over across the aisle to see Remy and Brian seated with pink haired Tonks and Remus. The kids looking as excited as Lily was as she squirmed in Ron's lap.

"How did you get so lucky to have the mutchkin sitting with us?" Hermione asked.

"I had a better seat then her parents. This is her first wedding." Ron replied tickling Lily as she giggled. "Did you see Tonk's hair?"

"It's pink." Lily offered.

"She must be very happy." Hermione said and Lily giggled. "The whole house was all a buzz with wedding this morning." Hermione said. "Lily, did you tell them all about this morning?"

"Yeah, she told us about Father Christmas coming and the reindeer eating the carrot she left." Ron said and Lily nodded in response.

"Did she tell you about all the presents that were exchanged?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah it sounded like she made out like a bandit." Harry said.

"Did you forget about the special present Tonks got?" Hermione asked Lily.

"No, Tonksie got a ring from Uncle Remus." Lily said. "We get to go to another wedding."

"Merlin's beard!" Ron said.

Lily giggled as people looked their way. Ron and Harry both mouthed congratulation to Remus and Tonks who smiled their thanks in response.

The wedding was very traditional and could have passed for a Muggle wedding as Mr. Delacor escorted his daughter down the aisle and Professor Dumbledore performed the ceremony. Lily giggled when Bill and Fleur kissed at the end of the ceremony.

At the reception. Hermione and Ron retrieved Remy and Brian from Remus and Tonks and brought them over to sit with Harry, Ginny, Luna and Neville.

"Ron, is that the seeker Victor Krum over there?" Brian asked in awe.

"Yeah, it is." Ron grumbled. "Did you know he would be here?" He asked Hermione.

"Honestly, I didn't." Hermione admitted.

"You know Victor Krum?" Brian asked awed.

"Yeah, met him at the triwizard tournament a couple years ago. We still exchange letters." Hermione replied.

"Do you think he would give us an autograph?" Remy asked.

"How about I take you over there and we ask him." Hermione said.

"Me, too." Lily said.

"I'll come with you." Ron offered not liking the idea of Hermione spending too much time around Krum.

"Be nice." Hermione warned as they made their way over to Victor's table. Lily holding hands with Ron and Hermione.

"'Erminony, 'ow vunderful to zee you." Victor said.

"Hello, Victor. I didn't know you would be here." Hermione said.

"Fleur invited me." He responded.

"You remember my friend Ron." She said gesturing toward Ron, "And these are our friends Remy, Brian and Lily."

"'ow nize to meet you" Victor said.

"They were hoping for an autograph, if you don't mind. They are huge Quidditch fans." Hermione explained.

"Of courze." Victor said taking the pen and napkins Hermione held out.

"Thank you so much." Remy said and Brian nodded silently in agreement Lily just giggled.

"'Erminony, I vill be at 'Ogwarts for a big ball for dignitariez in February. I believe 'Ogwart's students vill be included like last time. 'Arry most definitely being a trivizard's champion. Vould you care to be my date for the event?" Victor asked as he signed the napkins.

"Oh, Victor, I'm truly honored, but I'm dating Ron now. But thank you for the invitation." She could feel Ron tension beside her.

"My loss. But if you are free for the event let me know." Victor said handing the napkins to the kids.

"She won't be." Ron said through clenched teeth.

"Thank you for the autographs and it was good to see you again." Hermione said as she grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him away from the table.

"I was nice. I didn't punch him when he asked my girlfriend out. Twice." Ron mumbled.

Hermione just shook her head. "I want to talk to Severus. Kids, go rejoin Harry's table. You can show your parents the autograph when we get home. We will figure some way to display it in your rooms."

"Thanks, Hermione." Brian said as they took off back to the table to show Harry and Ginny his autograph, Remy followed holding Lily's hand.

"Thank you for taking the kids over to meet Mr. Krum." Anna said as they arrived at the table where she, Severus, Remus and Tonks were seated.

Hermione smiled in response, but Ron just grumbled.

"Victor mentioned a ball in February where various Dignitaries would be invited, including the Triwizard champions." Hermione said as she and Ron sat down at the table.

"Yes, February 14th. They are allowing the 4th years and up to attend as well." Severus said.

"That is why I needed new dress robe?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore will announce it at the returning feast." Severus said.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Ron said.

"You're not the only one." Remus said.

TBC


	56. New Years Eve

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 56 - New Years Eve

Hermione was up in Lily's room helping her to get ready for the party at the Burrow's that evening. All the adults had headed out earlier for last minute shopping before the majority of the house would head back to Hogwarts the next day.

"Daddy said I could stay up until midnight wif everyone else at the party." Lily informed her.

"You sure you are going to be able to stay up that late." Hermione asked.

"Yes." Lily insisted, but Hermione doubted. She was just as excited about the party as Remy and Brian were, but Hermione figured that Lily would wear herself out long before midnight.

Suddenly Anna and Tonks came bursting into the front door yelling for everyone to come down to the living room.

"What is going on?" Hermione asked as she carried Lily down to the living room. Remy and Brian close behind her.

"We need to head to Grimald Place now." Tonks said.

"Why?" Brian asked. "I thought we were going to the Burrows."

"Plans have changed." Anna said lighting the fire place and grabbing the floo powder. "Brian come with me. Hermione, you follow with Lily next then Tonks will bring Remy."

"Tonks, what happened?" Hermione asked now very nervously. As Anna flooed to Grimald Place.

"The Ministry has been attacked. Most of the defenses were down due to many of the employees being on holiday." Tonks said. "Now go."

Hermione stepped into the floo holding tightly to Lily. When she arrived in the kitchen, she was relieved to see Ron waiting for her there.

Passing Lily over to Anna, Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron and hugged him tightly. "Is everyone here?"

"No. Only Mum, Dad, Ginny, Harry and the twins and now the six of you. They are expecting the rest of the Order to start arriving soon." Ron said. "Bill is to get back tonight from his honeymoon. Dad has already sent an owl to Charlie."

"What about..." Hermione asked.

"Don't know." Ron said shooting an anxious look at his mother, both worried because if anyone was working at the Ministry today it would be Percy. Then he quickly whispered, "Harry and I remembered something that might be important to our research, but we can't explain until we get back to school." Hermione just nodded in response.

"Ron, you and Hermione take the kids into the library." Mrs. Weasley ordered.

"Yes, Mum." Ron said. He retrieved Lily from Anna and led them to the library where Harry, Ginny, and the twins sat waiting. Harry immediately rushed over to hug Hermione.

"Have you heard anything?" Hermione asked.

"No, and Mum hasn't been too forth coming." Ginny said.

"Hopefully Kingsley or Mad-Eye can tell us who was at the Ministry today." Ron said.

"Other then Kingsley, the only other Ministry employees I care about are here." Ginny said.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed. "What about Percy?"

"He doesn't seem to care to much about us." Fred began.

"Why should we care about a git like him." George finished.

"Because he is your brother, and he cared quite a lot when Ginny was taken into the Chamber and when Ron was underwater with the Mermaids. You are showing the same prejudicial views as You Know Who if you hate Percy just because he doesn't share your views." Hermione argued.

Just then the front door slammed shut, eliciting from Mrs. Black, "Blood traitor, half-bloods, and filth! How dare you enter the most noble House of Black!!"

They heard the rustling of curtains, before Severus, Remus, Kingsley and Mad-Eye entered the library.

"Has anyone tried just painting over her?" Severus grumbled.

"Daddy!" Lily called out, and Ron set her down so she could run over to her father.

"Good you all made it." Severus said as he lifted Lily up into his arms.

"What is going on?" Harry asked.

"Ginny, can you take the younger children to the kitchen and get them some sandwiches to eat." Mrs. Weasley ordered.

"Mum!" Ginny huffed.

"Now." Mrs. Weasley ordered.

Hermione was proud that the Snape children didn't complain. Hermione figured that they believed that their parents or Hermione would tell them what they needed to know.

As soon as Ginny and the kids were out of the door, Mrs. Weasley cast a silencing charm on the room to prevent eaves droppers.

"Well?" Anna asked.

"Scrimgeour is dead." Kingsley said.

"Percy . . . " Mrs. Weasley sputtered.

"Was off on a personal day." Kingsley confirmed.

Of course, it was his anniversary. He would be spending the day with Penny and Patrick. Hermione thought gratefully.

"What are we going to do?" Anna asked.

"We need to resurrect safe guards around the Burrows and the households of other members of the Order, like we have at our home." Severus said.

"We are going to be staying at headquarters until those safeguards are put in place. Albus and Minerva have already headed to Hogwarts to make sure all of the defenses are readied to keep the students safe. I along with Remus, Tonks, Savage and Proudfoot will head there early tomorrow morning." Kingsley said.

"We would prefer all of the kids floo to Hogwarts. Anna and I will take our quartet home tomorrow morning, then bring them to the Burrows to floo to the school. I don't feel comfortable having them ride the train and flooing to and from my home will be out of the question for a while. Albus wants to convert our home into a safe house if needed." Severus said.

Anna just nodded in response.

"There you are, we got here as soon as we could." Bill said as he walked in with Fleur close behind.

"Bill." Mrs. Weasley gushed and rushed over to hug him.

"Sorry you had to come back to such evil tidings." Arthur said as he kissed his daughter-in-law's cheek then helped to extract Bill from his mother's crushing embrace.

"What needs to be done?" Bill asked.

"Severus and Remus will work with those of you not heading to Hogwarts in order to establish defenses around each of your homes. We are all staying here tonight." Kinglsey said.

"I know this is not the time for celebration, but the children were so looking forward to a New Years Celebration. Could we at least do something low key here for them?" Anna asked. "We can't let them be deprived of what little fun and happiness there is now."

"Anna is right." Tonks said.

"I can cook up some dinner for all of us. While you work on the defense plan, Fred and George you can help the kids decorate within reason. Stay in here and remember we must keep hidden." Mrs. Weasley said and Harry, Ron and Hermione knew they were included in the kids mentioned.

"Yes, Mum." The twins said in unison.

"Not sure how happy a new year it is going to be." Harry grumbled.

TBC


	57. Safe House

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 57 - Safe House

"Mum, where's my broom?" Brian yelled down stairs.

"Did you bring it home with you? Or is it still in your trunk at school?" Anna yelled back up.

"Oh, that's right. It's at school." Brian yelled back down, "Thanks, Mum."

"Well, finish up. We are leaving for the Burrows in thirty minutes. That means you too, Remy." Anna yelled back.

"Yes, Mum!" Remy called down.

Hermione smiled as she was helping Anna clean up the breakfast dishes. They had arrived home a couple hours ago from headquarters. The party had lasted until 2:00 am, although Lily had dropped off at 11:30 despite her best efforts. Hermione was grateful that she was seventeen, therefore could do magic and packing took her no time at all, her trunk was already sitting in the living room.

"Anna, are you sure Remy has everything she needs for you know what?" Severus asked as he entered the kitchen, Lily in his shadow.

"Yes, don't worry. Anyway you're not the one who is going to be dealing with a u-p-s-e-t c-h-i-l-d when you l-e-a-v-e." Anna said spelling the words that might cause Lily to start to cry again. Hermione was already in admiration of Severus patience of his daughter's hovering.

Severus looked down at his little shadow with a smile, Hermione knew that Severus hated leaving knowing he would not be able to make it home as often as he had the past semester. To protect his family he would have to be more careful because of the new world they now faced with the events that happened the previous night at the Ministry.

Anna was also very nervous of sending her older children to school. Hermione was imagining Mrs. Weasley was acting the same way. Anna had tried not to appear to be hovering over Remy, Brian and Hermione, herself all morning. Hermione appreciated the how much Anna had accepted and made her apart of this family.

"Severus could you and Hermione go up and levitate Remy and Brian's trunks down to the living room?" Anna was asking when there was a knock at the front door.

"Lily, stay with Hermione." Severus ordered as they made their way into the living room. Hermione stood back next to the kitchen door and lifted Lily into her arm, Anna moved near the stairwell as Severus went to answer the door. All three had their wands at the ready.

"Declare yourself." Severus barked.

"It is I,Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, father to Anna Minerva Snape and grandfather to Remy, Brian and Lily. I have with me Penelope Clearwater Weasley wife of Percy Weasley and their son Patrick, which Miss Granger can confirm." Professor Dumbledore's voice announced.

Severus looked at Hermione and she shook her head in affirmation before he let them in.

"Penny!" Hermione said setting Lily down and rushing over to her. "Has something happened to Percy?"

"Percy is fine." Penny told her and hugged her then handed Patrick to Hermione while she removed her coat.

"What is going on here, Albus?" Severus asked.

"Let us sit, please." Albus gestured and they all moved to the sofas in the living room.

"Daddy, who's that lady with the baby?" Lily asked as she walked over to her father.

"Lily, this is Penny and her son Patrick." Hermione said bending down to allow Lily to see Patrick.

"Has red hair like Won." Lily commented.

"Yeah, he does." Hermione confirmed.

"Lily, please go upstairs and tell your brother and sister that I will be up shortly to bring their trunks down." Anna said.

"No, stay wif daddy." Lily pouted.

"Lily, do as your mother asks. I'm just going to be down her talking to Grandpa and Penny." Severus said, but the child didn't seem to want to budge.

"Now, Lily." Anna ordered and then Lily shuffled her feet to the steps and climbed the stairs slowly.

"She's going to be a ball of fun when you do leave." Anna muttered to Severus, he just sent her an apologetic look.

"Again. What is going on, Albus?" Severus asked.

Hermione sat on the sofa next to Penny, while Anna and Albus were seated on the other sofa, Severus content pacing around the room. All the while Albus explained about Percy's work for the Order and his marriage to Penny.

"Percy received information from Delores Umbridge this morning, that our new Minister Thickness plans on enacting a Muggle-Born Registry. So we decided it would be best for him to not know where Penny is hiding at the moment." Albus said.

"You want her to stay here." Severus stated rather then asked.

"Yes." Albus said.

"I really don't want to impose." Penny said.

"It will be no imposition. You and your son are welcome to stay with me and our youngest daughter as long as need be. We still have baby furniture in the attic, so between the two of us it should be rather easy to set up the guest room to accommodate you and your son." Anna said.

"Thank you." Penny said. "Albus, I have a concern. What about Hermione?"

"Hermione, it is your choice, but you should be safe at Hogwarts. Severus has also made arrangements in such a case as to protect Hermione." Albus informed them.

"What sort of arrangements?" Hermione asked.

"No disrespect to your parents or heritage, but with the help of Emmeline Vance, I have created full proof evidence that you are not Muggle-Born, but adopted into that world." Severus said. "Albus has added that information to your file at Hogwarts. We will provide it as proof if necessary. It would be best if this information stays between us until it is needed."

"We should tell Remy and Brian, you don't want their covers blown." Albus said and Severus nodded in agreement.

"Hermione, are you okay with this?" Anna asked.

"Yes." Hermione said with a nod. "But Merlin help us all."

TBC


	58. Returning Feast

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 58- Returning Feast

Hermione had her fingers laced with Ron as they entered the Great Hall for the feast. Harry and Ginny were at her other side as they moved toward their usual spot at the Griffindor table. They were shocked at how relatively quiet the usually boisterous feast was.

"More of the reality of our new world." Hermione said and Ron squeezed her hand.

"Hey, Seamus. Dean not back yet?" Ron asked as he sat next to him. Harry choosing to sit across from them with Ginny next to Neville.

"No, doubt he will be back." Seamus said.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Can't prove he is ain't Muggle-Born. The Creevey brothers ain't here either." Seamus said.

"There does seem to be a lot of people missing. I don't see Justin Finch-Fletchey or Professor Burbage either." Neville commented.

"Word has that Minister Thickness is forming a Muggle-Born Register commission with Deloris Umbridge in charge." Katie Bell said as she sat down next to Hermione. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"Professor Snape and Anna gave me the option, but I wasn't messing up my education over a rumor." Hermione said.

"Hermione?" Ron asked not liking the idea of Hermione being in danger. "We need to work up a plan to prove you are related to a pure-blood family." Ron insisted.

"Ron everything will be fine. Professor Snape said he would protect me." Hermione said.

"How?" Harry asked.

"Students, welcome back to Hogwarts." Professor Dumbledore said as he stood in front of them keeping Hermione from answering Harry's question.

"We have some changes coming over the next few months that I would like to make you aware of. First of all, due to personal reasons Professor Burbage is taking a leave of absence, Auror Nymphadora Tonks will be teaching Muggle Studies for the rest of the school year."

The pink haired Tonks stood to the applause, she was seated between Severus and Remus.

"Kinda wish I was taking Muggle Studies. She'd be an interesting teacher." Ron said.

"Never thought I hear you wishing to add a class to your schedule." Hermione remarked.

"I'm full of surprises." Ron responded.

"We are also honored to host a ball this year. There will be a number dignitaries from all of the wizarding world arriving and staying here for the February event. Student fourth year and up will be able to attend this event. Head Boy and Girl, Prefects and Quidditch Captains, as leaders in our school will be required to attend. I will be expecting you all to be on you best behavior for this special occasion." Professor Dumbledore announced.

"Hem, hem. Hem, hem." All the students turned to the back of the room to see the very short and stout, pink robed Dolores Umbridge make her way to the front of the Great Hall flanked by four men, including Percy Weasley.

"What's going on?" Harry asked. They all watched, Hermione noticing that Percy was staring straight forward refusing to look at his former classmates. Hermione had an awful feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Git." She heard Ginny hiss.

"Under Secretary Umbridge, how may we help you?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"I have a list of students that are to meet with me in the nearest classroom." She ordered handing the paper to Professor Dumbledore.

He quickly scanned the list and said, "I'm afraid you will be disappointed. Only one of the students on your list has returned after the holiday."

"What!" She huffed.

"Take a look for yourself." He gestured with his hand.

She turned and scanned unhappily, but her eyes stopped when they came to rest on Hermione, "Miss Hermione Granger, please come forward."

"What's going on?" Harry said.

"Don't worry and stay here." Hermione ordered as she rose, squeezing Ron's hand before she headed to the front of the Great Hall. She looked up at Severus, and he nodded and rose from his seat as well. Then she looked at looked at Percy and nodded slightly at him. Then for the remainder of her walk to the front she stared intently at Dolores Umbridge.

When Hermione stopped in front of Umbridge she asked, "How can I help you, Under Secretary?"

"Miss Granger, as you may not have heard, Minister Thickness is concerned as to how persons such as yourself, with non-wizard parents, have acquired their magic. You will need to come with us to be interviewed by the Ministry." Umbridge announced.

"Bloody hell!" Ron yelled out.

"Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter stay in your seats." Professor Snape said making his presence known. "I'm sorry, Secretary Umbridge. Miss Granger is not going anywhere with you."

"Excuse me, Professor Snape. I don't see where you have a right to interrupt a Ministry inquiry. Miss Granger is seventeen and an adult in the wizarding community." She stated with a huff.

"Actually, since Miss Granger was raised in the Muggle world, where the legal age is eighteen, then for certain situation in the wizarding community she is still treated as a minor. You helped enact the law, you should know that questions by the Ministry is one of those situations. I am her guardian, so if you want to speak with her it will be under my rules." He snapped back.

"I could have you arrested for obstruction with a Ministry investigation." She chirped.

"Go ahead and try." He growled.

"Severus, calm down. I think it is best to get the truth out in the open." Dumbledore said.

"Truth, what truth?" Umbridge chirped irritated.

"Headmaster, I don't think that is such a good idea." Snape responded.

"Answer me please?" Umbridge interjected.

"You have shared this information with her and you family?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, they all know." Snape responded.

"Know what?!" Umbridge screamed.

"It's okay." Hermione said as she turned and looked at Severus nodding then looking at Dumbledore said, "Give her my file."

With a snap of his fingers a file folder appeared in Dumbledore's hands. Handing it to Umbridge he said. "I think the rest of us can go back to our feast. Miss Granger, you can return to your seat."

"Wait a minute!" Umbridge ordered looking up from the file and pointing her wand at Hermione. Severus immediately put himself between Hermione and Umbridge his own wand drawn.

"Lower your wand." He growled.

"This information cannot be true." Umbridge chirped.

"It is, and we would more then happy to submit to a blood test provided you can present a warrant." Snape said. "Hermione is as much a Muggle-born as you are."

They all heard the students gasp after Severus made that announcement.

"Are you admitting that you had relations with Emmeline Vance eighteen years ago resulting in Miss Granger here?"" Umbridge asked.

"Yes. Neither of us were married at the time, but neither of us were in love with each other or ready for a child. We felt it best and safest to place her with a Muggle family." Severus answered matter-of-factly.

The hushed whispers behind them grew.

"And you already know about this Miss Granger?"

"Yes, Professor and Mrs. Snape informed me about it this morning. Professor Snape has also agreed to introduce me to Miss Vance, so that she could answer any questions I might have." Hermione replied.

"No doubt you will have questions." Umbridge remarked.

"If you want to know the answers, you need to ask." Hermione responded.

Snape smiled smugly at Hermione's response to Secretary Umbridge.

"Secretary Umbridge, as Miss Granger does not fit the criteria for your investigation, and none of the others on your list are present, I ask you to please leave so that we can get back with our feast. Miss Granger, you may return to your seat. Severus, come let us enjoy our meal as well." Dumbledore said.

Hermione returned to her seat, Ron took her hand under the table. Leaning over so only she would hear, he whispered, "Bloody brilliant."

Hermione squeezed his hand in response as she relaxed for the first time since Dolores Umbridge 'hem, hem'ed her way into the Great Hall.

As Under Secretary Umbridge and her escorts made their way past them to leave, Percy was suddenly hit in the face with what appeared to be mashed potatoes. It looked as if Percy was just going to ignore and continue out of the room, but an Auror who was standing behind him turned and pointed his wand at the culprit.

"Miss Weasley, please stand up." Umbridge ordered.

"What is going on?" Professor McGonagall asked as she approached the table with Professor Dumbledore.

"We are about to arrest Miss Weasley for assaulting a Ministry Official." Umbridge stated with satisfaction.

"It was an accident." Ginny said. "My spoon slipped."

"We will handle Miss Weasley's punishment. There is no need to arrest her." McGonagall said.

"I doubt you will give her a very stiff punishment." Umbridge stated.

"Please, Under Secretary. My sister is just a child. Let the professors handle her, my parents are already concerned enough that she was not made a Prefect. They are hoping she doesn't become a drop out like the twins." Percy stated.

"Fine, but if I run across her breaking the law again, I will see that she faces the fullest consequences." Umbridge said and led the way out of the room.

"That was close." Harry muttered. "Never thought Percy would save your but."

"He's still a Git. Calling me a child." Ginny huffed.

"Miss Weasley, you were acting childish." McGonagall stated. "50 points from Griffindor and you will be suspended from Quidditch for the next game and all practices leading up to said game."

Ginny scowled at her meal as the professors headed back to their table, no one arguing with the decision.

Harry looked up and down the table then said, "Seamus, you will be subbing for Ginny." Not mentioning that his first choice would have been the absent Dean. He really hated Deloris Umbridge.

TBC


	59. Explanations

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 59 - Explanations

"Chocolate Frogs." Harry said to the gargoyles outside the Headmasters office allowing himself, Ron and Hermione entrance.

"Snape really stepped up to help you out." Harry commented to Hermione once they were away from prying ears.

"Yeah, he started working on the plan after the attack on Hogsmeade." Hermione said, "Emmeline was more then happy to help him out. Apparently she had gone into hiding about that time for personal reasons and so no one could prove otherwise."

"It was just blood brilliant." Ron said. "Harry, how did you ditch Ginny?"

"Told her that I had an important meeting with Professor Dumbledore about a special project. She wasn't real thrilled. She thinks the two of you are on rounds." Harry said.

"That is why you asked us to meet you here instead of leaving the Great Hall together?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, sorry. I just wasn't in the mood to start that fight again." Harry said. "Especially with what happened with Percy at dinner."

"S'alright." Ron said.

"What is this about?" Hermione asked.

"Do you remember we told you we remembered something interesting at Headquarters?" Ron asked.

"Yes."

"This look familiar?" Harry asked pulling a picture of a locket out of his pocket.

"That is the Slytherin Crest from my book." Hermione said.

"Yes, it was one of the items that we had thrown out when cleaning. We spoke with Kreacher and he said it was stolen by Mundungus Fletcher." Harry said.

"If this is a horcrux and we can find it, then that means three will have been destroyed." Ron said.

"The ring, diary and now the locket." Hermione said in a rush of excitement as Harry knocked on Dumbledore's office door.

RWHG-RLNT-SSAS-HPGW-ADMM-AWMW-BWFD-FWAJ-GWKB-PWPC-RLNT-RWHG

"So you and Emmeline Vance. Sorry don't see it." Tonks said as she sat on the edge of Remus desk in his and Severus's office. "She's much to hip for you. But then again so is Anna."

"This coming from pick haired Auror engaged to the stuffy professor." Severus commented.

"I'm not stuffy." Remus huffed.

"Your true opinion of the Weird Sisters?" Severus asked.

"Hey, I'll admit she is more hip then I've ever been, but I am not the one we were talking about." Remus said. "That was a pretty good plan. It is good that Emmeline had gone into hiding for that period of time."

"Yes. That worked out to our benefit." Severus said. "Also helps that she likes Hermione. And it looks good to begot someone as brilliant as our Hermione."

"Bet you would have loved to have seen Sirius's face." Remus said and Severus smirked.

"Why Sirius?" Tonks asked.

"Emmeline and Sirius were pretty hot and heavy for a time. Then all of a sudden she went into hiding, and by the time she returned he was in Azkaban." Remus said.

"Did they try and hook up again?" Tonks asked.

"Sirius was interested, but I don't know if Emmeline every gave into him. I wasn't around when she disappeared, Sirius never said anything if he knew what happened or where she went. I kind of wondered if there was more to her disappearance." Remus said.

"I'm just thankful that she was willing and able to help protect Hermione." Severus said.

RWHG-RLNT-SSAS-HPGW-ADMM-AWMW-BWFD-FWAJ-GWKB-PWPC-RLNT-RWHG

"So I will start researching Rowena Ravenclaw. Maybe I can ask Anna or Remy if they have any books about her since they are Ravenclaws." Hermione said.

"You're right they won't think it is strange that your are asking for a book. Now if it were me or Ron." Harry stated.

"They'd know something was up." Hermione finished laughing. They were all relieved that Professor Dumbledore had agreed with their idea of the locket being one of the items they needed to destroy. He was going to contact Mundungus himself for information on the locket.

"Weeping Willows." Ron said to the Portrait of the Fat Lady.

"There you are." Ginny said as they entered the common room.

"Quick, distract her. Ask her to the ball." Ron whispered to Harry as he grabbed a giggling Hermione's hand and pulled her to their favorite chair in the corner.

Curling up in the chair together, Ron asked Hermione, "So how was your Christmas holiday. Honestly."

"I had a some rough moments, but it was mostly good. It was very different, but luckily the kids were there. Their enjoyment of the holiday was infectious." Hermione admitted.

"Good." Ron said as kissed her temple, "So, will you be my date to the ball?"

"I would loved to bo your date." Hermione said and kissed him then she pulled away and frowned at him.

"What?" Ron asked concerned.

Hermione looked all around them, pulling out her wand, "Muffliato." Leaning closer to Ron she whispered, "Penny and Patrick are staying with Anna and Lily. Thought it would be safest with the new ministry. I don't know if Severus told Remus. We didn't tell the kids their last names. We just introduced them by their first names."

"Remy's in Ravenclaw. She may know who Penelope Clearwater is." Ron stated.

"Yeah, but she doesn't know she's a Weasley now." Hermione said.

"I just wish you could have let Percy know that they are safe." Ron said.

"Penny said that Professor Dumbledore set up a way for them to communicate with each other." Hermione reassured him. "Lily was excited about having two new friends staying with them."

"That family has been very good to you and my family." Ron commented.

"I still miss my parents constantly, but I'm slowly feeling like I am a member of that family." Hermione admitted snuggling into Ron.

Ron smiled. "So are you going to start calling Severus dad now?"

TBC


	60. February 14th

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 60 - February 14th

It seemed like it had only been a few short days ago that Professor Dumbledore was welcoming them all back from the holidays and informing them about the ball. Now Hermione stood in the beautifully decorated Great Hall with Ron, Harry and Ginny next to her.

Ron looked very handsome in the new dress robes the twins had given him, and Hermione had loved the look in Ron's eyes when he saw her descend the stairs in the spaghetti strapped dress that Anna had bought her last summer on their shopping trip with Tonks.

"Well look who is all cleaned up?"

"I don't know, I miss the dress robes from two years ago."

The turned to see Fred and George approaching with Angelina and Katie.

"What are you two doing here?" Ron asked.

"Professor Dumbledore invited all the prominent alumni." Fred said.

"In other words, Angie was invited being a professional Quidditch player, and George was lucky enough that Katie was still a student." Hermione surmised, and the twins frowned.

"Exactly." Katie said.

"You look very beautiful little sister." George said.

"Thanks." Ginny said.

"Well, there is Oliver and Alicia." Angie said as she pulled Fred away. George and Katie followed after them.

"There's Luna and Neville." Ginny said as she grabbed Harry's hand and headed toward them. Hermione and Ron were going to follow them until Victor stepped in front of them.

"Ermioniny, you look Vonderful." He said smiling at her.

"Thank you, Victor." Hermione said.

"'Opefully, you vill be free to share a dance vith me?" Victor asked.

Putting a hand over Ron's mouth to prevent him from speaking, Hermione said, "If I have a free dance, I will let you know."

"Ron. Ermione. 'Ou both look amazing!" Fleur said as she rushed over hugging first Hermione then Ron, slightly bumping Victor out of the way.

"Fleur is right. You both look great." Bill added kissing Hermione's cheek.

"Thank you." Hermione said.

"Ron, isn't that your bother that vas a judge at the trivizard tournament?" Victor asked.

They all turned to where Victor gestured to see Percy escorting Deloris Umbridge around to the various dignitaries.

"Percy." Bill just whispered quietly. Hermione was relieved not to hear the pure hatred in Bill's voice that was usually in the twins or Ginny's if Percy was mentioned.

"Where are they?" Hermione asked beginning to scan the crowd.

"Who?" Fleur asked.

"The Weasleys likely to get themselves arrested." Hermione said.

"Ginny! No!" Ron yelled as he raced to cut off his sister. Then Hermione saw the twins coming up behind her, and heard Bill gasp as he followed his baby brother to cut off the disaster that was apparently about to happen.

"Protego." They heard Oliver shout, protecting Percy from the hex that Ginny aimed at him. Harry, Ron and Bill grabbed Ginny, Fred and George holding them in place, while Oliver stepped between them and Percy.

"Why are you protecting that git?" Fred growled angrily at Oliver.

"Because, he's my friend. We may not always agree, but he is still my mate." Oliver stated vehemently.

"You two were friends?" Ginny asked knowing they were in the same year, but not picturing it. "You have nothing in common."

"We still are friends. Were both Gryffindors, that is enough for Hermione and Ron. He was probably the only real friend I had. I wasn't his Quidditch Captain, I was just Oliver to him, his mate. He also understand the desire to be the best and excel at what you love." Oliver stated.

"Oliver, don't." Percy said placing his arm on Oliver's shoulder.

"You'd think they would learn to be more respectful. You're the only reason they never got suspended from Quidditch when we were there." Oliver said turning to his friend. "When it comes to you, they are just as prejudicial as those they are supposedly fighting."

"Wood, I think that is enough." Bill said.

"Why? Aren't you all just as persecuting to Percy as He Who Must Not Be Named's followers are to people like Hermione?" Oliver asked.

"Ginny Weasley, I have already warned you about hexing ministry officials." Professor McGonagall said as she approached the group interrupting before Bill could reply.

"She didn't hex me, Professor." Percy said.

"Only because Wood stopped her. I warned you already, Miss Weasley. Please return to Gryffindor Tower, I will discuss your punishment later. As a school leader, Mr. Potter, you must stay through the meal, though." McGonagall ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." Harry replied.

"Now, Miss Weasley. And be glad that the Under Secretary was no where around, or she may have been following through with her charges from earlier."

Ginny huffed, but did as she was told.

"Bloody hell." Percy muttered to himself as he began to scan the room. Hermione saw him clutch his head as if a headache was coming on, before say, "Thanks, Oliver. If you'll excuse me, I need to take care of an important ministry matter." And he took off for the exit of the Great Hall.

"Damn, I have lost all respect for you, Wood." George muttered.

"I'm heartbroken. Come, Alicia, we need to find our seats for the meal." Wood said as he led her away.

"Ginny's going to be boiling mad when you get back." Bill said as he wrapped an arm around Fleur who didn't look heartbroken at Ginny's punishment. Hermione figured she was still unhappy with her sister-in-law from Christmas.

"Thanks for your help, Bill." Ron said as he took Hermione's hand and led her to find their table Harry joining them.

"What do you think is up with Percy just now?" Hermione asked as they made their way across the room.

"He didn't look to thrilled at losing Umbridge." Harry said and didn't see the worried glance exchanged between Ron and Hermione. They were ready to take their seats, when Penny came running through the Great Hall right up to Professor Dumbledore.

He bent his head and listened to her intently.

"Minerva, there is a problem in the Astronomy Tower, take Oliver Wood and Dedalus Diggle with you." Professor Dumbledore ordered. "Could everyone else take their seats, I would like my staff along with Kingsley to come forward to meet with me.

"Everyone, can I have your attention?" Professor Dumbledore requested from the podium after speaking with the his staff. "It had come to my attention that there is someone trying to disassemble the protections placed on the Hogwarts grounds. If anyone would be willing to help with the defense of the school, please see Professor Snape and Auror Shacklebolt. We will set up protection for the Great Hall until the matter is settled. Professors Flitwick and Sprout will see that the student are moved from their dorms to the Room of Requirement."

As soon as Dumbledore was done speaking, Ron rushed over to Penny with Harry and Hermione right behind him.

"Penny, what are you doing here? What is going on?" Ron asked.

"I was under an invisibility cloak and I saw Umbridge leave the Great Hall. I notified Percy, and we followed her to the Astronomy Tower. Percy is going to try and stop her, while I got help." Penny said sounding worried.

"Percy?" Harry questioned, but Hermione just shook her head at him to be quiet while they got as much information from Penny as possible.

"Shouldn't you get home to Patrick?" Ron asked.

"Anna is watching him. He's fine. I'm not leaving until I know Percy is okay." Penny said.

"Harry, Ron and Hermione, I need your help to make sure that the members of the DA are teamed up with the correct people." Remus said.

TBC


	61. Battle Grounds

_A/N: I tried to write a battle scene, but I could never get past the first few paragraphs. So I decided to head directly to the aftermath. Thanks for reading. - tamara_

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 61 - Battle Grounds

Severus surveyed the scene before him. The wards had been successfully reenacted only a few minutes ago, and the Death Eater had fled. Now Dumbledore and Kingsley were busy organizing the clean up. He and Remus had been assigned to locate all of their fighters, and transport any in need to the infirmary. Remus had taken the Weasley twins to help him and Severus was now walking toward Hagrid's hut with Fleur Weasley and Katie Bell.

As he approached the hut, he noticed Ron, Neville and Luna dig at some fallen stones around the hut.

"What's going on?" Severus asked as he rushed over.

"Hermione and Ms. Vance were here by the hut when a curse hit the wall and collapsed it around them." Neville informed him as Ron continued to dig furiously.

"Ron, out of the way!" Severus ordered, and Neville and Luna pulled a reluctant Ron away.

Hurriedly, Severus levitated large stones away until there was a hole big enough for one of the girls to fit through.

"I'll go." Fleur offered. Severus figured that Fleur needed to be the one to find out about Hermione for Ron, because he was her family.

With his help, she lightly stepped over the stones and into the hole with her wand lit before her.

"Have you found them?" Ron called out desperately, Neville and Luna both keeping him in place next to them.

"I 'ave found zem boz." She said.

"How are they?" Severus asked.

"'Ermione is breazing, but unconscious. Emmeline iz...iz not." She responded.

"Can you immobilize them and levitate them out? Hermione first." Severus asked.

"Oi." Fleur replied and a short time later, Hermione's body came floating out of the hole.

With a wave of his wand, Severus called, "I've got her. Katie, watch for Ms. Vance's body. Neville help Fleur when she is ready to come out."

He set Hermione down on the ground a few feet from the hut, and both he and Ron immediately went to her. "Don't move her." Severus said as he began to wave his wand over her body examining her injuries.

"We need to keep her immobilized and get her up to the hospital wing." Severus said, trying very hard to keep his voice even.

"It's bad isn't it." Ron said with quiet fear.

Severus looked at him honestly, "It's not good, but our girl is a fighter."

Ron just nodded in response.

Severus saw that Fleur had made it safely out of the hut. "Fleur, follow us with Ms. Vance. The rest of you report back to Professor Lupin, and have him send Harry up to the hospital wing as well." Severus levitated Hermione in front of him, Ron standing beside her body.

"Yes, sir." Katie said and led Neville and Luna back toward the others.

"Harry is okay?" Ron asked as they began their trek.

"Yes, a little scratched up, but fine." Severus replied.

"My brothers? I'm guessing Bill is fine since you are here, Fleur." Ron inquired.

"Bill and the twinz are fine. Zey are 'elping Remus with the injured." Fleur responded.

Severus quietly praised Fleur's decision to keep quiet about Ginny's unexpected arrival on the battle field. He would definitely not want to be in Ginny's shoes when Molly learned about her sneaking out of the castle to join the battle. Severus stole a quick glance at Fleur and expected that she was thinking the same thing, especially after Bill exploded at Ginny after the battle.

"Was Penny with them?" Ron asked.

"'Oo?" Fleur asked.

"The girl who informed us about the attack. I want to know if she is okay." Ron replied.

"I don't know?" Severus replied before Fleur could. Ron didn't see the questioning glance Fleur shot toward him. "Ron, I think you can explain Penny's relationship to you. I think the secret will be out now."

Ron nodded. "Penny is Percy's wife." Ron said.

"Merlin, cela va lancer la famille. Molly va être outrage." Fleur mumbled to herself. (Merlin, this is going to throw the family. Molly is going to be outraged.)

Once they reached the castle, Severus told Ron to run ahead to make sure Madame Pomphrey would be ready for Hermione.

Once he was out of earshot Fleur said, "I understand why you did not want 'im to know zee truz. 'Ow are zey going to handle zat she died saving Ginny'z life?"

"I don't know." Severus said.

TBC


	62. Penny

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 62 - Penny

Ron, Severus and Fleur stood back while Madame Pomphrey examined Hermione. Emmeline had been placed behind a curtain to await for officials to come for her body.

"Yes, she has several broken bones and some internal injuries. It is a good thing you brought her as quickly as you did." Pomphrey said.

"How long will she be unconscious?" Ron asked.

"It's hard to say. She will need to do a lot of healing, and that will occur faster while she in unconscious." Pomphrey responded then headed to retrieve the ingredients she would need to heal Hermione.

"I need to notify Anna." Severus said and with a wave of his wand a doe patronus appeared and headed out of sight.

"Hermione!" Harry called out as he rushed into the hospital followed by Ginny.

"Hermione is unconscious and badly injured." Severus said as Harry approached the side of her bed.

"Ginny, what are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"I figured something was up, so I slipped past Professor Flitwick and headed out to the battlefield." Ginny said.

"It wuz a surprize when she arrived." Fleur said.

"Yes, it was. Professor Snape, thank you for pushing me out of the way of that curse." Harry said.

"Your welcome, but you need to learn to keep your concentration on the battle. Someone may not always be around to protect you." Severus said from his seat next to Hermione's bed. Harry just nodded in response.

"Madame Pomphrey." Fred said as he opened the hospital doors. George followed in with a body covered by a sheet in his arms.

"Who is it?" Ron asked as Madame Pomphrey led George to the curtained area to place the body.

"Penny Clearwater." Harry said. Ron rushed to his feet and to the body pulling the sheet off of her.

"Oh, Merlin." Ron gasped. "What happened?"

"She pushed me out of the way of a killing curse from Bellatrix Lestrange." Ginny admitted sadly.

"Oh, hell. How do I tell Percy that?" Ron said raking is fingers through his hair.

"Why would Percy care?" Ginny asked. "I doubt someone who is willing to fight for the Order is still in contact with him."

"Why would Percy care about what?" Percy asked as he entered the hospital with Oliver. Percy scanned the room and saw that Ron was having a troubled time looking at him. "Ron, what is going on?"

"We were just talking about Penny Clearwater." Ginny answered annoyed by Percy's butting into a private conversation.

"What about Penny?" Percy asked. "Ron, where's Penny?" He repeated getting louder and sounding panicked.

"Percy," Ron choked. "She's...she's dead." He got out.

"No. No!" Percy backed up, Oliver was behind him and grabbed his arms holding him in place.

"What happened?" Oliver asked.

"She saved Miss Weasley's life." Severus said.

"I thought Ginny was sent to the Room of Requirements." Oliver said.

"I joined the battle. I'm not going to be treated like a child." Ginny said her stubborn streak rearing it's head. Bill had already yelled at her, she wasn't going to be treated like that by Percy of all people.

"You are a child. You can't even follow directions and stay put." Ron growled angrily.

"You're one to talk. All the things you, Harry and Hermione have done." Ginny growled.

"You both are underage." George said.

"You can't say anything about her joining the battle." Fred defended.

"Ron's actions didn't result in my wife's death!" Percy roared angrily. Oliver was keeping a tight hold on him.

"Your wife!" The twins exclaimed astonished.

"Fred, George and Ginny, I think you should leave." Oliver said.

"Oliver is right. As Hermione's guardian, I am asking you three to leave or I will have you removed. Percy has a right to stay with his wife, and Hermione will want Ron and Harry here. Everyone is to be heading to the Great Hall, you should do the same." Severus ordered, he had a feeling that if Oliver wasn't holding Percy, he might do something he would later regret.

"Harry?" Ginny asked.

"I'm staying with Hermione. I'll see you later." Harry replied.

"Come on, Gin." Fred said and they left.

"I want to see her." Percy said.

Ron nodded and led the way to Penny. Percy took a seat on the stool beside her and lightly started stroking her hair.

"She just looks like she is sleeping." Percy said.

"She isn't sleeping, Perce." Oliver said, but Percy just nodded and continued to stroke her hair. "Ron, go check on Hermione. I'll stay with Percy."

When Ron looked unsure, Oliver said again, "We'll be fine and not far away."

Ron placed a hand on Percy's shoulder and squeezed before nodding to Oliver and walking over to where Severus, Harry and Fleur sat with Hermione.

TBC


	63. Letting Go

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 63 - Letting Go

"How long have you known about Percy's marriage?" Harry asked as he, Ron, Fleur and Severus sat around Hermione's bed.

"Since November. He asked us to keep it a secret. He wanted Hermione and me to be Patrick's godparents." Ron said.

"Patrick?" Fleur asked.

"Their son." Ron said.

"There you are." Bill exclaimed as he entered the hospital followed by Remus, Tonks and two other men they didn't recognize. Fleur immediately flew into her husband's arms.

"You're here for the bodies?" Madame Pomphrey asked walking out of her office.

"Yes." One of the men answered.

"Ron, can you help with Percy?" Madame Pomphrey asked.

"Yeah." Ron rose and walked back to the curtain area.

"What about Percy?" Bill asked, his face had gone white.

"Penny was 'Is wife." Fleur responded.

"Bloody hell." Bill said and started to follow Ron, but Severus put a hand on his arm keeping him in place.

"Stay here, Bill. Ron and Oliver can take of it." He said.

Bill looked as if he would argue, but seeing the look in Severus eyes, agreed. It was tough, though. Fighting every big brother urge to go and take care of his bother.

"Percy, they need to take Penny's body now." Ron said quietly.

"No." Percy said.

Ron and Oliver both grabbed a hold Percy to pull him back.

"No, they can't take her. Not yet, I can't lose her!" Percy screamed as he struggled to get to Penny.

"You have to let her go. I wish you didn't have to, but she's gone." Oliver said.

"Just take her, now." Ron said to the men.

"Then let me go with her." Percy begged.

"You can't." Oliver said, and Percy broke into sobs. Helping Percy to sit on the floor, Ron and Oliver sat on either side of him, as Madame Pomphrey followed the men out with Penny and Emmeline's bodies. They both tried to calm him down.

When Madame Pomphrey returned she called Severus and Ron over.

"Severus. Ron. Anna has arrived with Lily and Patrick. Brian and Remy are outside as well. Anna wants to come in to see Hermione, but the kids are insisting on coming with her instead of going with Minerva." Madame Pomphrey whispered to them.

"Patrick is with her?" Ron asked quietly as he glanced to where Percy was sitting on the floor.

"Yes. When Penny insisted on helping, Anna was the best person to keep him. Penny has no other family left." She replied.

"Remus, Anna is here with the kids, can you sit with Hermione until we come back in?" Severus asked. Ron, he knew, hated leaving her, but knowing that while he couldn't help her at the moment, maybe he could help Percy.

"Sure." Remus said as the whole group came over to take their places as Ron and Severus made their way out to the hall. They could see that Bill was watching Percy.

"Daddy!" Lily cried and ran over to her father who lifted her up into his arms. "Wanna see Mione!"

"I don't think that is a good thing right now." He told her as he leaned over to kiss his wife, who was holding Patrick then embraced Brian and Remy. "Things are pretty bad in there."

"Can I have Patrick?" Ron asked.

Anna nodded and passed the baby over to him. Ron cradled him carefully in his arms.

"We can handle it." Remy stated.

Ron knelt down to their level carefully holding Patrick quietly speaking to Remy and Brian, "I know that you two can handle it, but your parents need you to help watch out for your baby sister. What happened tonight, and how it affected the people in there is not something she should see." Then speaking louder so that Lily could hear as well. "Hermione is sleeping right now, and we don't want to wake her. When she does wake up, I am sure she would love to get cards like you guys made for Tonks when she was hurt."

"Do you think you guys can do that for Hermione?" Anna asked. "Go with Grandma and make cards for Hermione?"

"Yeah. We can do that." Remy said, Brian nodding in agreement.

"Daddy?" Lily pleaded.

"Baby, I need to go watch over Hermione for a while, but I promise that I will come a little later and stay with you guys in Grandma's quarters, while Mum watches over Hermione." Severus told her and she nodded her head in agreement.

Severus passed her over to Minerva and watched as Minerva led them away.

When they reentered the hospital wing with Anna, they saw that Harry was sitting on the edge of Hermione's bed holding her hand. While Fluer and Tonks occupied the chairs, Remus and Bill standing behind them. Bill was still watching Percy. Both women immediately rose and Tonks and Remus both hugged Anna then moved aside as Poppy moved forward to update her on Hermione's condition.

Ron with Patrick cradled in his arm walked quietly over to Percy and Oliver.

Ron carefully sat down beside Percy. Their backs to the wall facing the rest of the room. "Percy, I brought someone to see you." He said quietly, but Percy just continued to stare ahead.

"Oliver, have you met my nephew, Patrick?" Ron asked quietly.

"Only through a note and pictures Percy sent me through Professor Dumbledore. It's nice to finally meet you, Patrick." Oliver reached across to shake his little hand.

"Patrick, I think we should tell you about your mum. She was a really great witch, and a very strong woman. She would have to be to love your dad. She was also very smart. I'll warn you now. Us Weasley men like women who are strong willed and a bit smarter then us. A woman who knows her own mind. That is what your mum was like. When she first started dating your daddy, they were Prefects in school. That means they were chosen as leaders in their class. It's a very special honor, anyway not my point. I'm kind of sounding like your godmother Hermione, but that's not a bad thing."

"Okay about your mum, when they were dating they lived in different houses, and rooted for different Quidditch teams. Your mum had the gull to bet your dad that her team would beat our team."

"I won the bet." Percy said hoarsely, "Harry caught the snitch, totally pissed her off, but we still snogged on rounds that night." He had turned toward Ron and Patrick, and started to run his finger up and down his son's small arm. Ron heard Percy gasp quietly as Patrick latched onto his finger with his hand, grasping and holding it tightly.

"Patrick, I knew before your dad did that he loved your mum. It was after we graduated and they had a fight. Your mum was mad, and your dad was desperate to make up with her, and came to me for advice. I'm not that great with women, I'm all about Quidditch, so I knew he was desperately in love with her if he came to me." Oliver said.

"I know you are really sad, Perce, and that you miss her so much already. But a part of her is still here. A big part of your love for her and her love for you is right here in my arms holding onto his daddy." Ron said. He didn't know where this was coming from. It could be from watching Harry and Hermione deal with their losses. People had always said that Harry was the best example of the love of Lily and James Potter.

"Percy, do you wanna hold your son?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." Percy croaked out and Ron carefully passed the little boy to his father.

"Hey little man. That's what your mum liked to call you, her little man." Percy said quietly to his son. Ron and Oliver watched Percy converse quietly with Patrick, but caught the curious looks from Bill and Fleur.

"Percy, I think it's time for Patrick to meet some more of his family members." Ron stated quietly.

Percy looked up at him with worried eyes, but seeing the assurance that was in Ron's eyes that they would accept him and his child, he nodded and allowed Ron to help him to stand. Together they walked over to where their brother stood, Remus and Tonks quietly excusing themselves to go sit with the group around Hermione's bed, and allow the Weasleys private time together.

"Bill. Fluer. Percy has someone he'd like you to meet." Ron said quietly his arm wrapped comfortingly around his brother's shoulder. Oliver stood on Percy's other side clearly in protective mode.

"This is my son. Patrick Arthur Weasley." Percy said quietly, his voice still very hoarse.

"Your son?" Bill said astonished.

"Yes, he was born on Halloween. Penny and I were married last New Years Eve. It was just the two of us, Oliver and Professor Dumbledore. He was our secret keeper." Percy said.

"You knew about this, Ron?" Bill asked amazed, Ron had seemed to feel just as betrayed as the rest of them by Percy's defection.

"I found out in November, when they came to the school to ask Hermione and me to be godparents. That's when we learned that Penny and Percy were members of the Order and Percy had been working undercover for Professor Dumbledore this whole time."

"What?!" Bill asked.

"He has the mark of the Phoenix, Bill." Ron said.

"Why didn't you tell us? Why did you go out on your own?" Bill asked.

"Bill, zis isn't the time for all zese questions." Fleur said, "All zat matters right now are Percy, Patrick, Ron an' 'Ermione. The rest of it can wait."

"You're right." Bill agreed having recovered from his shock.

Ron heard Fluer sniff and looked to see Bill squeeze her hand before he hugged his brother carefully and met his nephew.

"Excuse me, Everyone." Kingsley said as he walked into the hospital. "Percy, I'm very sorry about Penny." He said as he approached him and squeezed his shoulder.

"Thanks, King." Percy responded their familiarity with each other surprising everyone, but Ron and Oliver.

"Albus is requesting that we all come to the Great Hall. If Anna doesn't mind staying with Hermione alone." Kingsley said.

"Yes, that is fine. Ron, I am guessing you and Harry will come back afterwards?" Anna asked.

"Yes." They both said.

"Severus, go stay with the kids a while when you're done." Anna requested.

"Of course." Severus said kissing Hermione's forehead then Anna.

"We'll be back as soon as we can." Ron said to Hermione's still form and kissed her. Harry squeezed her hand.

Ron returned next to Percy's side as they began their trek to the Great Hall.

TBC


	64. Reunion

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 64 - Reunion

"Kingsley, I am going to need you to explain everything to the Weasleys after everyone is dismissed." Dumbledore spoke to the small group around him containing, Kingsley, Severus, Remus and Tonks. "Minerva is to be working on the letters to the parents, to go out tonight. I assume, Severus, that you will be wanting to spend as much time with Hermione and your kids as possible."

"Yes, Remus and Tonks are also willing to alternate with us. I would like to limit visitors until we see how things progress in the Weasley family meeting." Severus responded.

"That will be fine." Dumbledore responded then turned his attention to the adults and children that had gathered before him.

Ron sat with Percy, Harry, and Oliver at a table near the front of the Great Hall. Bill and Fleur had been with them, but at Ron's request moved to intercept their parents who arrived just as Dumbledore rose to speak to the students and adults gathered. He didn't want his mother smothering him or Percy just yet.

He could see Bill forcible push his mother into a seat between Ginny and Fred. Seeing that Charlie had arrived as well, Ron mumbled, "This is the first time my entire family has been in one room since the Quidditch World Cup."

"Everyone, please settle down." Dumbledore asked of the crowd assembled. Standing behind him were the Hogwarts staff as well as the Aurors assigned to Hogwarts, "Thank you. Less then an hour ago, Voldermort's forces, with the aide of Dolores Unbridle, attacked the school. Fortunately, we were able to fight them off and reestablish the defenses."

"Letters will the sent to your parents, and arrangements will be made to send any students home, if your parents request. Sanctuary will be given to anyone who wishes here at Hogwarts. We will be adding protection to the school with the aide of Aurors Shacklebolt and Tonks."

"I also would like to meet with the staff members later this evening to make all arrangement necessary for the protection of the students. Tomorrow morning, I would like to meet with Kinglsey Shacklebolt, Bill and Arthur Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, and the Heads of the Houses." Turning to look at Harry, he added, "Mr. Potter, I would like you to be there with young Mr. Weasley and another DA member of your choosing to act in Miss Granger's place."

"Neville." Harry replied without hesitation.

"Very good. Mr. Longbottom, you will join us for the meeting." Dumbledore stated, Neville just nodded in reply looking somewhat shocked.

"During the battle that took place on the grounds, several fighters were injured, the most serious being Hermione Granger. Miss Granger sustained broken bones and some internal injuries from the result of Professor Hagrid's hut collapsing around her. Her family has requested no visitors unless you are specifically invited by Professor Snape."

"Also, unfortunately, two lives were lost during the battle, Emmeline Vance and Penelope Clearwater-Weasley. Ms. Vance was an original member of the Order of the Phoenix and leaves behind an eighteen year old daughter. Mrs. Clearwater-Weasley along with her husband, were members of the new Order acting as spies within the Ministry. Mrs. Clearwater-Weasley leaves behind her husband, Percy Weasley and their son, Patrick."

While Percy just kept his face down, his focus entirely on Patrick, Ron heard a gasp and saw Bill forcibly hold his mother in her seat. He then saw his sister bury her head into George's shoulder. His whole family looked to be in shock.

"Now if the Heads of Houses could escort your students back to their dorms. Professor Slughorn, if you would be so kind as to take charge of Slytherin House, and Professor Lupin, if you would take charge of Gryffindor House." Dumbledore requested, both men nodded in response.

"Arthur, if you and your family will follow Kingsley, I have arranged for a suite of rooms for your family to stay together." Professor Dumbledore stated.

"Thank you." Arthur replied.

"Harry and Oliver, can you please come with us. I think it would be easier to explain all this once." Ron asked.

"Sure." Harry said.

"I already promised Percy I'd stay as long as he needs me." Oliver replied.

They all followed Kingsley out of the Great Hall and up the stairs. Ron and Percy staying far behind the rest of their family. Ron was grateful that no one tried to speak to them before arriving in the rooms. They arrived at a door and with a tap of Kingsley's wand it opened. Molly led the way in.

The room looked like the living room at the Burrows. It had a couple of old couches and over stuffed chairs. Ron figured that Professor Dumbledore figure it would help them to feel more comfortable by the familiarity of it.

"Before anyone starts, Oliver and Harry are staying. If they leave, Percy and I are going with them." Ron stated. Percy looked so lost that there was no way he would mind his younger brother speaking for him.

"That's fine." Arthur said before anyone could object.

Ron led Percy to sit in one of the over stuffed chairs, Ron sat on an arm. Bill, Fleur and Charlie took positions on one of the couches while, his parents and Ginny sat on the other. The twins, Harry and Oliver sat on the floor.

"Percy, how come we are just finding out that you are married and have a child?" Arthur asked.

Percy didn't look up just continued to stare at Patrick. Ron looked over to where Kingsley stood for help explaining.

Understanding completely, Kingsley said, "I think it would be best if we tell you the whole story, and answer questions when we are done."

"You knew about this?" Molly asked accusingly.

"Yes. After Percy received his promotion and had his blow out with you, I ran into him at my flat. He was renting the one across the hall, and we got to talking. I saw how hard your son worked at his job, putting in more hours than any other employee, except maybe Dolores. I listened to him talk about his promotion and your reaction to it. After a few days, Rufus began to trust Percy with more sensitive matters. Everyone knew that you were against him accepting the position and that you had a fallout. I asked Percy if he would be willing to spy for the Order. He agreed. He was a more valuable source of information than you and I combined." Kingsley said to Arthur.

"Why didn't you tell us? The members of the Order?" Bill asked.

"To get the information that we needed, Percy needed to stay ostracized from your family. The only ones who knew were Penny, Oliver, Dumbledore and myself. He and Penny needed to keep their private life quiet, so Oliver provided the cover for them." Kingsley said. "Over a year ago, the same night Arthur was attacked, Penny's parents were attacked and killed. They decided they didn't want to be apart any longer, so they were married on New Years Eve."

"It was a very quiet ceremony, but it really seemed to fit them." Oliver added.

"Anyway, on October 31, Patrick was born." Kingsley said.

"In November, Hermione and I were called up to Professor Dumbledore's office. Percy, Penny and Patrick were there, and we found out everything. They wanted to make sure that they had godparents arranged for Patrick. They asked Hermione and myself." Ron said filling in his part.

"And you didn't tell us either?" Charlie asked.

"I promised I wouldn't." Ron stated. "We were more concerned with their safety than your feelings."

"Since January 1, Penny and Patrick have been in hiding. They were in contact, but Percy didn't know where they were for their safety." Kingsley said.

Molly quietly arose and walked over to Percy and Ron, kneeling down in front of Percy, "Percy, can I hold my grand baby?" She asked.

Percy looked at her startled, then nodded. Handing her the baby he said, "His name is Patrick, Patrick Arthur Weasley."

"Hello, sweetheart. I am going to spoil you rotten." She said as she stood and rocked the baby in her arms tears streaming down her face.

As soon and Percy was free, Ginny leapt across the room and into his lap, burying her face into his neck she sobbed, "I'm sorry. I didn't ask her to push me out of the way. I'm sorry."

Percy seemed to automatically wrap his arms around her and rocked her back and forth like he used to do when she was little.

"I know. I'm sorry I yelled." Percy said brushing his hand through her hair.

While he still held Ginny, first his father then his brothers came over and hugged him. When it was the twins turn, Percy asked them about their shop, and the boys launched into descriptions of the shop and their merchandise. Arthur pulled Ron off to the side.

"That's where you and Hermione went on Christmas Eve." Arthur said hugging Ron.

"Yeah, I remembered the Christmas that Bill was telling about a little differently like you did. I remembered the twins giving me a book about spiders, and Percy trading his 'The Tales of Beedle the Bard' for it. We took to book to give to Patrick." Ron told him.

"That was his favorite book as a child." Arthur commented, "With all you kids, I'm afraid that between the twins and Ginny, you and Percy sometimes got a little less attention. Probably why he is an over achiever and you have a bit of a self-esteem issue."

Ron just shrugged. "He always killed the spiders for me."

"And now you are trying to do the same." Arthur said.

"It's a lot bigger then a spider this time, Dad. I don't think I can kill it." Ron voiced his fear.

"No, but you took care of Percy anyway. I'm proud of you." He said as he hugged Ron tightly.

TBC


	65. Sanctuary

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 65 - Sanctuary

"Okay, your dad and I want to talk to you about Hermione." Anna said as her husband and children sat in the sitting area in her mother's quarters. It had been a couple days since the battle, and they had decided it was time for the kids to see Hermione.

"Can we go see Mione?" Lily asked from her spot on her father's lap.

"After we are done talking." Anna replied. "You know that some bad people attacked the school and people like you dad and Hermione helped protect it."

The three kids nodded.

"Well, Hermione got hurt pretty badly, and it is making her sleep. She will eventually wake up, but we don't know when." Anna said.

"The sleep is helping her body get better." Severus added.

"We don't want you to be scared when you see her. She still has some cuts and bruises that are healing." Anna said. The children nodded.

"Mummy, what happened to Penny an' Patrick?" Lily asked.

"Well Patrick's daddy, who is also Ron's brother Percy, is taking care of him." Anna said.

"An' Penny?" Lily asked.

"Well, Penny was hurt a lot worse then Hermione." Anna said.

"Sweetie, Penny died and went to heaven." Severus said.

Lily started to tear up, "Can I go to see her?"

"Not now, baby. You will see her again, but not for a long, long time." Severus said and he hugged her close as she cried into his chest.

"The funeral for Penny is later this morning, and Madame Pomphrey said that Lily could stay with her and Hermione while the rest of us go to pay our respects. We want support Percy and Ron since Hermione can't." Anna said.

"Are you ready to go see Hermione now?" Severus asked.

"Yeah." The kids responded.

RWHG-RLNT-SSAS-HPGW-ADMM-AWMW-BWFD-FWAJ-GWKB-PWPC-RLNT-RWHG

"You asked to see us, Headmaster." Remus said as he and Tonks entered Albus's office.

"Yes, we have people who are willing to turn over all the information they can on the Dark Lord's activities, but they need our protection. I would like to put them into a suite of rooms with the two of you. They have agreed, but now it is up to you." Dumbledore informed them.

"Who?" Tonks asked.

"Us." Narcissa Malfoy said as she came out into the open with her son Draco.

"Aunt Cissy?" Tonks sounded shocked.

"I left him. I can't live that way anymore, and I won't allow Draco to be forced into servitude to that evil man." Narcissa said.

"Draco, do you agree with your mother?" Remus asked.

"Yes, sir. I never told my aunt or dad about Lily." Draco said. "Others did, but it wasn't me."

"They have both agreed to answer question under veritaserum." Dumbledore stated.

"You finally left him. Mum will be so pleased. That is whenever she comes home." Tonks said.

"I'm not running from my sister or Lucius. If it comes down to a battle I will fight, but I don't want to be out in the open where they can get to us either." Narcissa said.

"Tonks, are you okay with this." Remus asked.

"Okay, I'm thrilled." Tonks said as she hugged her aunt.

"Then I guess we are in." Remus said.

RWHG-RLNT-SSAS-HPGW-ADMM-AWMW-BWFD-FWAJ-GWKB-PWPC-RLNT-RWHG

Ron and Harry sat on each side of Hermione's bed talking to her.

"Hermione, I hope you wake up soon. We have Neville filling in for you, and really outside of Herbology, research really isn't his thing." Harry said.

"We have him researching Rowena Ravenclaw's life. So he starts with 'Hogwarts: A History'. The book you know forwards and backwards." Ron said patting the book on the night stand. Madame Pomphrey said that just hearing their voices would be a good stimulus for Hermione, so they kept the book by her bed so they could read to her.

"Hey, you guys. We have brought some visitors." Anna said as she led her family into the room.

"Hi. You've come to see Hermione?" Ron asked the kids as the made their way to her bed.

"Dad said Hermione is sleeping to help her body heal." Brian said as he walked over to stand by Harry. Remy followed him. Ron got up and sat on the edge of Hermione's bed allowing Anna to have his seat.

"Can I give Mione a kiss?" Lily asked from her place in her father's arms.

"Sure you can." Ron said and Severus sat her down on the bed by Ron so she could lean over and kiss Hermione's cheek.

"Did you see that we have all your cards hanging up so that Hermione will see them as soon as she wakes up?" Ron pointed out as Lily settled next to him.

"It looks like there is some empty space still on her wall. I bet Madame Pomphrey will set you up a spot to color more pictures, while you stay with her and Hermione later." Anna said.

Lily just nodded shyly in agreement.

"And you can talk to her all you want. She can't talk back yet, but she can hear what you say." Harry said.

"Ron, Mum and Dad told us about Penny. We are really sorry. She seemed really nice the one day we met her." Remy said.

"Thank you. Percy is having a rough time of it, but my family has been helping him. Bill is trying very hard to keep Mum from smothering him with love." Ron replied.

"Penny talked a lot about the day your brother would reconcile with his family. I'm sorry that she is not here to see it." Anna said.

Ron just nodded.

"Lily, why don't you tell everyone all about the fun you had with Penny and Patrick at the house." Anna suggested.

"Okay." Lily agreed.

TBC


	66. Hello and Goodbye

_A/N: Saw Mamma Mia this past weekend and loved it. My girlfriends and I sang all the way through the movie and all the way home. Julie Walters(Molly Weasley) is awesome as Rosie. You will absolutely love her._

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, and I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 66 - Hello and Goodbye

Ron stood at the small cemetery between Percy and his father, Oliver stood to the other side of Percy. His whole family along with the Snapes, Harry, Remus, Tonks, Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Flitwick, and Kingsley stood around Penny's grave. Kingsley had opened the services with a few words, then both Oliver and Professor Flitwick gave eulogies. Percy stood ramrod straight the whole time and spent a good deal more time looking at the baby in his arms, than anything else.

When the service was completed, Ron remained next to Percy as the others paid their respects.

"I'm so very sorry, Percy." Tonks said as she and Remus stood in front of him.

"I very much enjoyed having Penny in class." Remus added.

"Thank you." Percy said and smiled appreciatively.

"Percy, none of this is your fault. Penny made her decision just as you made your's. She chose to be happy while she could with the man she adored." Kingsley said. "Remember, if you ever need anything from me, I will be there."

"Thanks, King. You already have been a wonderful help." Percy said.

"She was a joy, a pure joy." Flitwick said knowing her well from being her Head of House for seven years.

"She loved you." Percy told the Professor.

"The feeling was quite mutual."

The next group to approach Percy was the Snape's.

"Percy, this is Professor Snape's wife, Anna and their two oldest children, Remy and Brian." Ron introduced.

"Thank you for allowing my wife and son to stay with you the past month and a half." Percy said.

"It was our pleasure. It was wonderful to have someone other than a five year old to talk to. Our youngest daughter, Lily has come to love them both very much." Anna said.

"Thank you. Knowing Penny, the feeling was mutual." Percy said.

"Percy, Penny confided in me how much she loved you. She would not have traded a single minute of the last few years with you for anything in the world." Anna stated.

"Thank you." Percy said, not really knowing what else to say.

"We need to be heading back to Hermione. We left Lily there." Severus said.

"Ron, you and Harry should go with them." Percy said as Harry had come up to stand by Ron.

"I will head back a little later." Ron insisted.

"Go. I will get Bill or Charlie to keep Mum from smothering me with sympathy." Percy said. "You should not waste a minute away from her. I will even try to stop by and visit tonight. Bring Patrick to see his godmother. Go, the both of you." He insisted when they were still hesitant.

"Yes, sir." Ron said and hugged his brother and kissed his nephew then followed the Snapes, Remus and Tonks back to the castle.

As they approached the hospital, Ron said to Anna, "Thank you for the wonderful things you said to Percy."

"I meant every word. I liked Penny very much." Anna stated.

"Oh, look." Remy said as she entered the ward. Lily was curled beside Hermione on the bed sound asleep.

"She's moved." Anna gasped and they all realized that Hermione had an arm wrapped around Lily.

Ron quickly approached Hermione bed, taking a hold of her free hand. "Hermione."

He squeezed her hand a little and felt her squeeze back.

Harry walked up beside Ron, placing a hand on her leg he said, "Wake up sleepy head, you are falling behind in all your classes."

"Yeah, Professor Slughorn has assigned us this dreadfully awful essay, and there is no way we will get higher than a T without your help." Ron said.

"If you paid attention in class, you'd do a sight better." Came the mumbled response.

"She's right." Severus muttered with a smile.

Then they all smiled as they saw her eyes open and her smile as she saw the people she loved gathered around her. It signified what she had learned most this past year after losing her parents. None of those that surrounded her shared her blood, but they were her family just the same.

The real meaning of family is based on love.

The End

_A/N - Thank you all for reading my story. I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I am planning a sequel, I have the start planned out in my head, but have not begun to write. There are a couple of items that I dropped into this story that will be a major part of the next. I also have a couple more story ideas, one is a Percy/Audrey story that I have already started writing in hopes to start posting it soon, and the other is a Albus/Rose/Scorpius story. Until next time - tamara_


End file.
